Total Drama Ecstasy
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: Twenty-four new campers arrive at Total Drama to participate in another season. Little do they know that there's going to be a bit more than a million dollars at stake this time.
1. Day 1: Start Of A New Season

Total Drama Ecstasy

_Welcome to the sequel to Total Drama Insanity! I was originally going to call this Total Drama Madness...but I decided I wanted to be more creative with the title._

_This time, we're not going to be using the canon characters...we're going to be using my fanon ones instead. I hope you enjoy them...I know that you enjoyed James. Heh heh._

_It's time for the first chapter!_

**Chapter 1: Start Of A New Season**

Dawn and B were standing out in a parking lot, ready to start the next season.

"Welcome back to Total Drama, everyone. Last season was quite crazy...we even named it Total Drama Insanity." noted Dawn.

B nodded his head in agreement.

"No matter. Blaineley is no longer our host. She's stuck working as a janitor...and due to the fact that she's stopped embezzling the money that the producer gave her much like Chris before her...Total Drama is now much safer." explained Dawn.

B let out a sigh of relief.

"Of course, Chef is still here...but don't worry. His cooking is actually somewhat better this time. Blaineley and Chris stopped giving him minimal ingredients, so he can do a lot more with his culinary skills." noted Dawn.

B let out another sigh of relief.

"Anyways, it's time for us to introduce our twenty-four new campers!" exclaimed Dawn.

"Twenty-four?" asked B.

"Yes! Chris and Blaineley decided to save money by reusing old campers...and to an extent we still are. They're going to be interns this year." spoke the moonchild.

"I see." nodded B.

"But this year things are going to be different. Not only are we going to have twenty-four campers, we're heading back to the Total Drama Action studio!" exclaimed Dawn.

"The Total Drama Action studio?" he asked.

"Yes, you heard me correctly. The producer wanted to do another Total Drama Action season." explained the moonchild.

"Didn't that get mixed reviews by the audience?" questioned B.

"Yes, yes. We know. But the producer thought that without Chris and Blaineley spending his cash on themselves, we could make this season a lot better." noted Dawn.

"I suppose he's right." nodded the teenage boy.

"Anyways, here comes our first camper!" exclaimed the moonchild.

The first camper was wearing some glasses, a sleeveless gray shirt, and some blue pants. He happened to be blonde.

"You should probably know who he is if you watched the last season...but if not...his name is James." explained Dawn.

"Total Drama Action was completely unoriginal! I bet this season is going to suck!" exclaimed the teen.

"Don't count your chickens before you hatch. Try to be more optimistic!" answered Dawn.

James began to grumble.

"So, are you glad that you're a camper this time rather than a guest star?" inquired the moonchild.

"Well, I suppose I might get the prize money..." noted the teenage boy.

"You have a one in twenty-four chance of winning...I don't think that's too bad. I had a one in twenty-two chance of winning and I managed to win...so...maybe you will too." noted Dawn.

"We already had a fancy introduction for all the campers last season! And the season before that!" exclaimed James.

"It's kind of a tradition." explained the moonchild.

James sighed.

"I suppose you have a point..." noted the fanfiction flamer.

Immediately, he went to go to see who was coming out of the Limo Of Shame next.

As it turned out, it was someone rather...crazy.

"Owoooo!" exclaimed a girl as she stepped out of the limo.

"This is Lucca. She was raised by wolves...at least until her parents found her again." said Dawn.

Lucca had brown hair, was wearing a ripped brown shirt, ripped brown pants, and for some reason, was running around barefoot.

"What happened to your shoes?" asked Dawn.

"I ditched them!" exclaimed Lucca.

"OK..." answered the moonchild.

Curious, she was able to sense that she had literally been raised by wolves at some point in her life.

"So, how does it feel to be on Total Drama?" inquired the moonchild.

"It feels awesome! I feel so excited! Owoooo!" bellowed Lucca.

"At least you seem to be a somewhat original character." shrugged James.

"Thank you!" cheered the wolf girl.

The third camper who stepped out of the limo had an orange shirt and pants, a purple tie, blonde hair, and a blonde goatee.

"Greetings." said the camper.

"This is Morgan. He happens to be well-off." spoke Dawn.

Immediately, she began to feel a bit depressed. She realized that Morgan was going to try to manipulate the campers into doing what he wanted.

Sure enough, he was already manipulating one now.

"Can one of you get my luggage for me? I'll give you a ten dollar bill." said the manipulator.

"I'll do it!" exclaimed Lucca.

Oddly enough, she actually bit into the suitcase as she gave it to Morgan.

"OK...thank you?" asked Morgan as he handed Lucca the ten dollar bill.

"Graarghh!" bellowed James, pointing at Morgan's direction.

"Is something the matter?" inquired the blonde.

"CragmiteBlaster already created a character just like you!" exclaimed James.

"Well, that character was based on Heather herself...so I don't think he can really talk about that..." noted Morgan.

James began to pout.

"Please forgive him...he hates it whenever someone does something unoriginal." explained Dawn.

"Well, I suppose things would get boring if events kept repeating themselves." acknowledged Morgan.

The fourth camper to step out of the vehicle was a big, strong jock wearing a teal shirt, blue shorts, and black hair.

"This is Patrick. He happens to be a jock." said the moonchild.

Immediately, she was able to sense that despite being a jock, Patrick was not a jerk, and was in fact rather intelligent. He was still rather strong though.

"Greetings! Don't worry, I'm not going to give any of you wedgies." said Patrick.

B let out a sigh of relief.

"Pleased to meet you. Welcome to Total Drama! I guess you're an Anti-Lightning, are you not?" asked Dawn.

"Yes, I am. I feel that he should be nicer to nerds to like. Just because he's big and strong doesn't mean he has to oppress the weak...besides, I wasn't always this strong. I used to be a little boy of average strength." noted Patrick.

"Right...we all had to start somewhere. I didn't always have these fancy abilities...though admittedly I was a fast learner." acknowledged the hostess.

"That explains why you're so smart." spoke B.

"You flatter me." answered Dawn.

The next camper to step off was rather chubby. He was wearing a pair of overalls and had a white shirt. He personally reminded Dawn a bit like Pokey Minch.

"This is Dennis. He loves to eat...much like Owen himself." said the hostess.

Curious, she noticed that Dennis was eating a chicken wing.

"Would you mind not eating on the limo? We need to keep it clean since we might be using it again." acknowledged Dawn.

"Sorry." apologized Dennis.

"Your apology is accepted. Just remember that next time." answered the moonchild.

Dennis immediately threw the chicken wing away.

"So, are you happy to be on Total Drama?" asked Dawn.

"I'm on Total Drama?" inquired Dennis.

Something told Dawn that he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"Yes, you are." nodded the moonchild.

"Hooray!" cheered the glutton.

"I'm surrounded by a bunch of idiots." murmured Morgan.

The sixth camper to step out of the vehicle appeared to be a school bully. He was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, had black hair, and looked fairly strong.

Dawn immediately realized that he wasn't going to play nice.

"This is Bruce. He unfortunately doesn't have much respect for others." said the moonchild.

"Hey there. Are there are nerds on this show? Because if so, I'm looking forward to meeting them." said Bruce.

Patrick sighed. He had encountered his fair share of school bullies at his school. Most of them happened to be on the same football team as he was.

"Graarghh!" exclaimed James.

Immediately, he ran up to Bruce.

"You're a ripoff! You're Duncan's spitting image!" bellowed the flamer.

"Bingo!" bellowed Bruce.

Suddenly, he punched James in the stomach, causing him to collapse on the ground.

Dawn put her hands on her ribs.

"Bruce! That is not how you treat your fellow campers!" exclaimed the hostess.

"Sorry." apologized Bruce.

The seventh camper to step out of the vehicle was wearing a pink dress, had blonde hair, and was wearing high heels. She didn't seem to happy to be competing with others.

"Hmph! I'll have you know that I'm one of the richest girls in the world, and I don't even need to be on this show!" exclaimed the teenage girl.

"This is Cynthia. She happens to be well-off like Morgan here..." spoke Dawn.

"She happens to be well-off just like me...how about that." noted Morgan.

Incidentally, she was looking in a mirror.

"I'm not here to make friends. I suggest that you leave me be." said Cynthia.

"Aww!" complained Lucca.

"Who are you? You look like you escaped from an asylum." noted the camper.

"Please treat your fellow campers with respect...it's actually a reliable game strategy." spoke Dawn.

"Why should I?" asked Cynthia.

Dawn let out a sigh. Hopefully the next camper was going to be more friendly.

The eighth camper to step out of the vehicle was dressed as a ninja, so they couldn't see her face. However, her red hair was clearly visible.

"Konnichiwa!" exclaimed the ninja.

"This is Kairi...she happens to be from Japan." spoke Dawn.

"I went to Japan once...how ironic." noted Patrick.

"So, are you happy to be on Total Drama?" inquired the moonchild.

"I sure am! I feel so lucky!" exclaimed Kairi.

"You are pretty lucky to be on this show, I can tell you that. You mentioned in your audition tape that you love anime and manga, do you not?" asked Dawn.

"I sure do!" bellowed the kunoichi.

"Well, everyone has their own hobby. I'm glad to have you on this show." said the moonchild.

Kairi immediately shook hands with Dawn.

The next camper to make their appearance was a girl wearing a white shirt, orange pants, and green hair.

She let out a sigh as she exited the vehicle.

Oddly enough, Dawn got the feeling that she had seen her somewhere before, though she wasn't quite sure where.

"This is Neila. For some strange reason she has green hair...I'm not quite sure why." said the moonchild.

"Hey everyone." spoke the camper.

"So, how does it feel to be on Total Drama?" inquired Dawn.

"It doesn't feel so good..." answered Neila.

"Sorry to hear that." sympathized the moonchild.

"Why isn't she happy to be on Total Drama?" questioned Patrick.

"Beats me." answered Morgan.

"Cheer up! You're on reality television!" exclaimed Kairi.

Neila simply let out another sigh.

The next camper happened to be about twelve years old, much to the other campers's surprise. He was also wearing a blue uniform and a blue hat. He somewhat resembled a police officer.

"I was expecting another teenager." questioned Patrick.

"I love kids. They're so easy to bully." answered Bruce.

"Bruce!" exclaimed the jock.

"Well, since Total Drama is now much safer...the producer decided to lower the age demographic for the show a bit." explained Dawn.

"Oh. That makes sense." nodded Patrick.

"Owoooo!" exclaimed Lucca.

"His name is Roger. As you can see, he's younger than you might have been expecting." said Dawn.

"Hi everybody!" exclaimed Roger.

"I think he's cute..." noted Kairi.

Neila let out another sigh.

"So, why are you dressed like a police officer?" asked Dawn curiously.

"My dad happens to be one...I hope that I can be a police officer too one day." noted Roger.

"Interesting." acknowledged the moonchild.

"Good luck with that." said Cynthia.

Roger frowned.

The next camper to step out of the Limo Of Shame was rather adorable-looking. She was wearing a red dress, as well as some black shoes and socks. She had red hair and was holding onto a teddy bear.

"Hi everybody!" exclaimed the girl.

"This is Artemis. She's one of the two campers this season that actually isn't a teen...you've already met the other one." said Dawn.

Curiously, Artemis to have a surprisingly dark aura for such a cute-looking girl. She got the feeling that there was more to her than what met the eye.

Shrugging, she decided to shake hands with Artemis.

"She's young just like me, huh?" asked Roger.

"She's eleven years, actually. Just one year younger than you." spoke Dawn.

Suddenly, Artemis noticed Roger, and began to gasp in shock.

"Please don't arrest me! I'll do anything!" exclaimed the girl.

Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"Relax! I'm not actually a police officer! See?" asked Roger.

Immediately, he pointed out the badge on his chest that said "I'm Not Actually A Police Officer".

Artemis let out a sigh of relief.

The next camper to step out of the vehicle was rather attractive looking. She was wearing a pink tube top, red hair, and was also wearing blue shorts.

"Hi everyone..." said the teenage girl.

"This is...Rachel." spoke Dawn.

"Wow, she's hot." thought Morgan.

Immediately, Rachel began to approach the male contestants.

"Aren't you an attractive looking lot..." noted Rachel.

"Rachel, please save the flirting with your contestants for later. I want to talk to you." said Dawn.

"What? Oh sure." answered the flirt.

Immediately, Dawn shook hands with Rachel.

"Are you happy to be on Total Drama?" asked the moonchild.

"I sure am. There are a lot of good-looking guys this season..." noted the flirt.

"I suppose there are." nodded Dawn, her cheeks turning red.

Blood began to leak from B's nose.

The next camper to step out of the Limo Of Shame was rather short. He was wearing an orange shirt and was wearing a blue shirts

Suddenly, he tripped and fell on his face.

"Ouch!" exclaimed the boy.

"You OK?" asked Neila.

"You must be Louis. So sorry about your accident." said Dawn.

"Yeah...that's me." nodded Louis.

"I heard that you're a rather unfortunate fellow..." noted the moonchild.

"Yeah, that's true. People bully me all the time." spoke the boy.

"You don't say?" asked Bruce curiously.

"It's true, they do." nodded Louis.

Bruce was tempted to give him a wedgie...but he decided it would be best if he did so while Dawn wasn't watching.

The next camper to step out of the vehicle was wearing a strapless black dress, had pale skin, and had red hair.

"Hi everybody! I'm here to rock out!" exclaimed the camper.

Sure enough, she was carrying an electric guitar.

"This is Cindy. She loves playing on her guitar." spoke Dawn.

"I see that you like to play music..." noted Patrick.

"I sure do!" exclaimed Cindy.

"That's a nice hobby." acknowledged the jock.

"I'm going to get some earplugs..." said Cynthia.

"So, can you play the Total Drama theme song on that?" inquired Dawn.

"I sure can." nodded Cindy.

Immediately, she began to play the Total Drama theme song, causing everyone else to applaud.

"That's really impressive!" exclaimed Dawn.

"Not even I can do that...well, I can't play it on a guitar." noted B.

"Thank you." said the rock star.

The next camper to step out of the vehicle was dressed in blue, much like Roger was. However, he was not wearing a hat.

"Are you trying to be a police officer too?" asked Roger.

He seemed rather frightened about something.

"Why...why are there so many female contestants?!" exclaimed Marvin.

"Is something the matter?" asked Kairi.

"This is Marvin...he's utterly terrified of women." explained Dawn.

"Why isn't the host Chris Maclean?!" bellowed the teenager.

"That's a rather odd question to ask." noted Patrick.

"I know...Chris Maclean is a monster." acknowledged Cindy.

"I'm afraid he's still at prison." explained Dawn.

"Why?!" bellowed Marvin.

"Calm down and try to relax. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I'm going to hurt you." said the moonchild.

Marvin began to take some deep breaths.

The next camper to step out of the vehicle was wearing a light blue dress, had dyed her hair a light shade of blue, and was wearing some blue shoes.

She seemed rather disappointed about something.

"Why couldn't this season be on an island? There was so much water there..." complained the camper.

"Sorry, but if we keep using the same setting the audience is going to get bored. This is Aqua. She's obsessed with water." explained Dawn.

"Is there going to be an ocean challenge?" asked Aqua.

"There may be. There may not. I can't make any promises." spoke the moonchild.

"Aww!" complained Aqua.

"It's no big deal! If you get voted off, there's a pool at the Playa." said Dawn.

"Really? I'm actually tempted to get myself voted off." spoke the hydromaniac.

"Please don't. I think you should try to do your best." spoke the moonchild.

"You're probably right." nodded Aqua.

The next camper to step out of the vehicle was reading a book. She was dressed in a purple shirt and skirt, was wearing a pair of reading glasses, and had black hair.

"This is Wendy. She just loves reading books. Then again, I happen to be rather fond of books myself." noted Dawn.

Wendy immediately put her book away.

"So, this is Total Drama? I've read quite a few wild stories about this show..." acknowledged the librarian.

"I can't read this!" complained Dennis. Unfortunately, he was somewhat illiterate, so he couldn't read any of Wendy's books too well.

"Well, most of them are actually true." noted Dawn.

"Really?" asked Wendy.

"Don't worry. We're actually going to try to make the show safe this time. You have human rights here." said the moonchild.

"I'm a bit surprised that nobody competing on this show has died..." noted the bookworm.

"Well, we do happen to be cartoon characters." acknowledged Dawn.

"Really? I was under the impression that we were literary characters." questioned Wendy.

"Huh? Oh, that's right...you're an original character...just like everyone else competing on this show." noted the moonchild.

"It's true, I am." nodded Wendy.

The next camper to step out of the vehicle was dressed in a silver shirt and silver pants. She also had orange hair.

However, this wasn't what caught the camper's attention.

"What happened to your leg?" asked Neila.

"I lost it in an accident." explained the girl.

"That's terrible!" exclaimed Kairi.

"This is Olivia. She lost her left leg when she stepped into a minefield." explained Dawn.

"A minefield?!" bellowed Patrick.

"Yes...she was very lucky to survive." answered the moonchild.

"Graargh! CragmiteBlaster already created a character just like you! Ohfortheloveofpete, you copycat!" bellowed James.

"Cut her some slack! She's gone through enough as it is." stated Cindy.

"Fine." pouted the flamer.

"How did you end up stepping on a mine?" questioned Wendy.

"Somebody removed the safety sign." spoke Olivia.

"Who would do something like that?!" exclaimed Morgan. He may have not been the nicest camper on the show, but he still had standards.

"They must have been insane." noted Dawn.

The next camper to step out of the Limo Of Shame was dressed in a black hat, a black shirt, black pants, and was wearing a black eye mask.

"Hey they, everybody!" exclaimed Jack.

"This here is Jack...he has a problem with respecting other people's property." said Dawn.

"Hey! That's my teddy bear!" bellowed Artemis.

"Please return the teddy bear to Artemis, Jack." spoke the moonchild.

Frowning, Jack did as Dawn told him.

"Right then. I suggest you don't steal from anyone else...unless you want to get voted off." questioned the moonchild.

"But their valuables are so precious!" exclaimed Jack.

"If you try to steal from me, I'm not going to be happy with-that's my microphone!" bellowed Dawn.

Nervously, Jack handed the microphone to Dawn.

"Now where were we?" asked the moonchild.

The next camper to step out of the vehicle had a frown on her face. She was wearing a green dress and green shoes, and had blonde hair.

"This limo is so much better than the one my parents have back home..." complained Quinta.

"This is Quinta...she's jealous of everyone." said Dawn.

"Why do you get to be so attractive? I'm freaking ugly over here." spoke the girl.

"You look fine to me..." noted Rachel.

"Why do you get to be so strong? I'm utterly weak..." spoke Quinta.

"No, you're not." answered Patrick.

"I don't really see why you feel so depressed. You get to be on Total Drama!" exclaimed Dawn.

"I bet I'm going to get voted off first..." said the girl.

The next camper to step out of the vehicle had a white shirt, was wearing white pants, had blonde hair, and had bulging muscles.

He was looking at himself in the mirror.

"This is Norman. He is very...arrogant." said Dawn.

"Look at that beautiful face!" exclaimed Norman.

"No kidding." noted Patrick.

"Oh please! My face is much better than yours!" bellowed Cynthia.

Norman frowned.

"I wish I had that face..." said Louis.

Immediately, he began to kiss the mirror.

"Mwah mwah mwah mwah!" exclaimed the teenage boy.

"I take it you're going to try to win Total Drama?" asked Dawn.

"Of course I am! I'm going to beat every single one of you! I'm going to be the big winner!" exclaimed Norman.

"Good luck with that." said Bruce.

Norman frowned once again. He hated it whenever someone disrespected him.

The next camper to step out of the Limo of Shame appeared to be a mechanic. He had black hat, blue overalls, and was wearing a white shirt.

"I can fix it!" exclaimed the boy.

"This is Forrest...he likes to fix things. He happens to be a mechanic like his father." explained Dawn.

"Interesting..." noted Kairi.

"Does the Limo Of Shame need fixing? There were a lot of people in this limo..." asked Forrest.

"Well, it does appear to be leaking a bit of oil." noted Dawn.

Immediately, Forrest began to fix the Limo Of Shame.

"All done!" exclaimed the boy.

"I'm starting to wonder if you could actually upgrade the limo." questioned the moonchild.

"I might be able to..." answered Forrest.

"Well, you'll need the producer's approval for it...so try not tinker with it too much." suggested Dawn.

"I won't, I won't!" exclaimed the mechanic.

"Good." answered the moonchild.

The next camper to step out of the vehicle appeared to be a slacker. She was dressed in blue pajamas, was carrying a pillow, and had black hair.

She began to yawn.

"Am I finally here?" she asked.

"This is Susan. She happens to fall asleep pretty easily." said the moonchild.

Sure enough, she was beginning to yawn.

"Finally! Now I can go to bed soon!" exclaimed Susan.

"But it's the middle of the day." questioned Patrick.

"Well, admittedly it did take us a while to get here..." noted Cindy.

"I kept bumping my head..." spoke Louis.

Once again, Susan began to yawn.

"Right then, it's time for our last camper to make their appearance." explained Dawn.

Slowly, the last camper stepped out of the vehicle. He was wearing a black trenchcoat, had pale skin, had black hair, as well as red eyes.

"Hello." said the camper.

Suddenly, Dawn began to feel rather terrified.

"Th-this is Vincent! He is our last camper for the season!" exclaimed the moonchild.

"Why is Dawn suddenly so nervous?" questioned B, scratching his head. Something wasn't right here.

"So, this is the show that I've heard so much about..." spoke Vincent.

Oddly enough, the other campers seemed a bit nervous as well.

"I h-hope you enjoy your s-stay here!" exclaimed Dawn.

"Oh, don't worry. I will enjoy my stay." answered Vincent.

"Well, that's everyone. Anwyays, in case it's not obvious, there's going to be a million dollars at stake like before. There's not going to be fifty cents this time...unfortunately, the producer spent it to get a snack from a vending machine. Sorry if you're disappointed." said the moonchild.

Morgan shrugged.

"I guess I'm going to show you around now...granted, you might already know how the game works if you've watched this show before...but I'm going to show you around anyway." spoke the moonchild.

"Oh, I have. I've been watching this show since the first episode." spoke the teenage boy.

Once again, Dawn began to feel rather frightened.

"L-let's get on with it!" exclaimed the moonchild.

_A few minutes later..._

"So, is this the craft services tent from Total Drama Action?" inquired Neila.

"This is the one." nodded Dawn.

"I guess we're going to be eating here." noted Olivia.

"It's true, you are. But don't worry, Chef's cooking is going to be a lot better now that we're spending more money on ingredients." said the moonchild.

Sure enough, Chef actually had a smile on his face...and not an evil-looking smile either.

Immediately, the campers began to eat.

Sure enough, Dennis and Lucca were eating like pigs, and they were eating quite a lot of food.

Neila was eating quite a bit as well, though she was eating much more slowly.

"To think that the food was so bad last season." noted Kairi.

"I know." nodded Marcus.

"Well, the hostess isn't spending like Mike Tyson this time." acknowledged B.

"It's true, I'm not." nodded Dawn.

Bruce let out a burp.

"Are you going to say excuse me?" asked Patrick.

"No, I am not. Why should I?" questioned Bruce.

Patrick let out a sigh.

"By the way, the confessional is up and running. You should be able to speak your thoughts." spoke Dawn.

"Really?" asked Kairi.

"Finally! Now I can talk about myself!" exclaimed Norman.

"I've got a few things to say to the audience..." noted Cynthia.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Roger.

"I will...just so that we can explain how the confessional works." spoke Dawn.

**Confessional: Testing, Testing!**

**Dawn: Whenever a camper wants to speak their mind, they're going to be using this. What's on my mind, you ask? This season of Total Drama at the moment.**

**Norman: *he is flexing his muscles for the camera***

**James: I've already used this before...**

**Vincent: ...**

**Roger: Hi, everybody! Good to see you!**

**Kairi: Konnichiwa!**

_A few minutes later..._

"Now that you're all fed, I'm going to show you all to where the awards ceremony will take place." said Dawn.

"I thought there was going to be a bonfire ceremony." questioned Dennis.

"That was last season. This season, we're going to be doing awards ceremonies instead. They work pretty much the same way though." answered the moonchild.

"As you may know, these are bad. Unfortunately, they're also somewhat inevitable. Sooner or later, you're going to be participating in one, regardless of whether you've won immunity or not."

"I love bonfire ceremonies! They are so exciting!" exclaimed Artemis.

"Good for you. Anyways, they're rather simple. After you've voted for what camper you want using these pagers, we will then start handing out bags of popcorns to the campers. Anyone who does not receive a bag of popcorn...will be riding the Train Of Shame." spoke Dawn.

"We have a railroad now?" asked Morgan.

"As a matter of fact, we do." nodded the moonchild.

Immediately, she pointed towards the Train Of Shame.

"That's one big train." acknowledged Roger.

"If you get voted off, you will be boarding the Train Of Shame to the Playas Des Losers...which is now located a few blocks from here." explained Dawn.

"That's rather convenient." acknowledged Cindy.

"I'm never going to get voted off! I am perfect!" exclaimed Norman.

"I wish I were perfect." said Quinta.

Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"Note that there are special idols that you can use during an awards ceremony...among other things. I will go over them now." continued the moonchild.

Immediately, Dawn showed the special idols to the audience.

"First off is the Dawn Idol. Yes, I designed this one after myself. If you end up in a bonfire ceremony, you can use this to protect yourself from elimination. Mind you, you may have gotten voted off otherwise, you may have not." explained Dawn.

"Owooo!" exclaimed Lucca.

"We already had an idol just like this during Total Drama Revenge Of The Island!" exclaimed James.

"Well, it was shaped like Chris's head that time." explained Dawn.

James shrugged.

"The next idol in question happens to be the B Idol. You can use it to give you or your teammates an advantage during a challenge, depending on whether it's the pre-merge or not." spoke the hostess.

"Sounds like it'll be useful." nodded Marcus.

"Well, it won't be if someone else gets their hands on it other than you our your teammates...but yes, it will be useful to someone." said Dawn.

"The third idol is the Ezekiel Idol. It's the exact opposite of a B Idol. You can use it to give your opponents a disadvantage during a challenge, or one of your opponents during a merge challenge. Basically it's a lot more useful during the premerge, though you can still use it during the merge if you wish to." continued the hostess.

"You gave Ezekiel his own idol, huh?" asked Olivia.

"Since he was the runnerup last season, I figured it would be a good idea." explained Dawn.

"Why can't I have an idol sculpted after my face?!" exclaimed Norman.

"I wish that too." nodded Quinta.

"Sorry, maybe next season." apologized the moonchild.

"I bet if I had an idol people would keep staring at it..." noted Rachel.

"Now it's time for me to explain the Izzy Idol. This is a rather dangerous idol for your opponents. You can use it to increase the power of your vote and therefore make it easier for you to vote off someone you want eliminated. Use it wisely if you find it." explained Dawn.

"I know that there's someone I want eliminated." acknowledged Cynthia.

"This idol sounds like fun!" exclaimed Artemis.

Dawn sweatdropped.

"Now for our next idol, the Zoey Idol. You can use it to give yourself a head start during a challenge. One minute, to be precise. It might not be enough for you to win, it might be." said the moonchild.

"If I find it, I'm going to use it during a water challenge." spoke Aqua.

"Right, of course. Of course. The next idol I'm going to show you is the Mike Idol. This is actually a somewhat random idol. It might help you, it might hurt you. Use it at your own risk." said Dawn.

"Is this supposed to represent Mike's multiple personality disorder?" questioned Neila.

"As a matter of fact, yes it is." nodded the moonchild.

"Now for the two idols that are exclusive to the merge. First off is the Duncan Idol. If you manage to win a challenge, you can then use it to vote off someone you want gone. Make your choice." said Dawn.

"This is a bit like the Izzy Idol." noted Bruce.

"Yes...but the Izzy Idol doesn't actually require you to win a challenge. You can either win or lose. It doesn't matter." explained the moonchild.

"So that's the big difference..." acknowledged the bully.

"Now for the Lightning Idol. You can use this to kick out another camper from the challenge so that they won't win immunity. If I were you, I'd save this for someone who would be very good at a particular challenge. For example, if I was at a farming challenge, I would use this to kick Ezekiel out." explained Dawn.

"Would you use this to kick me out of an eating challenge?" asked Dennis.

"Yes, I would. I suggest that you try eating some vegetables, anyway." nodded the moonchild.

"Aw, man!" complained Dennis.

"Now back to the idols that can also be used before the merge rather than only after it. Speaking of which, there's only two of them left, actually." noted the moonchild.

"Really?" asked Patrick.

"Yes. First up is the Brick Idol. During a bonfire ceremony, you can use this to see whose voting for which camper. If you wish you can try to persuade a camper to vote for someone else." explained Dawn.

"So, it's a reconnaissance idol?" inquired Roger.

"Yes, it is. Last is the Sierra Idol. During a bonfire ceremony, you can use this to protect someone else from immunity. However, you cannot use it on yourself. That's what my idol is for." spoke the moonchild.

"So, it's the opposite of your idol, then?" questioned Louis.

"Pretty much." nodded Dawn.

"I see..." acknowledged Neila.

"Each of these idols, with the exception of the two merge-exclusive idols I've taken note of, have been hidden across the studio. Each idol can be used more than once. However, every time you use them, they will be scattered across the island once more and you will have to search for them again." explained the hostess.

"Alright then." nodded Wendy.

"Also, all of the idols will be removed from the game at the final three. Sorry, but the game can be rather unfair like that. Believe me, I know from personal experience." acknowledged Dawn.

Suddenly, Jack began to take the Duncan Idol from the display case.

"Um, sorry to disappoint you, Jack, but each of these idols can't actually be used. They're here to simply show the other campers what each of them can be used for." explained the moonchild.

"What?! Aww!" complained the thief.

"I'm getting tired..." said Susan.

"Well, it is getting rather late. I'm going to show you to where you're going to be sleeping." explained Dawn.

**Confessional: Aren't the idols useful?**

**Vincent: There's a specific idol I wish to get my hands on...and I know just how to get it.**

**Morgan: I'm looking forward to getting the Lightning Idol. Kicking someone out of a challenge would be so satisfying.**

**Artemis: I want the Dawn Idol!**

**Neila: I'd like to use the Sierra Idol...**

**Louis: The Duncan Idol scares me...**

Dawn then directed the campers to their trailers, where they would be going to sleep. Two of them were painted blue, two of them were painted red, and two of them were painted green.

"As you can see, we gave the trailers a paint job this time." explained Dawn.

"Finally! Now I can go to bed!" exclaimed Susan.

Immediately, she entered the trailer that was painted green.

"Well, thank goodness that was the girl's trailer." noted the moonchild.

As it turned out, there were also gender symbols painted on each of the trailers to indicate whether they were for boys or girls.

"Right then...as you can see, there are six trailers this time. Why do you ask? Well, since there are twenty-four of you this season, the producer decided there should be three teams of eight." explained Dawn.

"That makes sense." nodded Patrick.

"Thank goodness I don't have to bunk with any girls..." noted Marvin.

"Really? That's too bad." answered Rachel.

"Right...we respect your privacy here, so we gave boys and girls their own trailers. I'm not going to go out of the way to enforce this, but I'm sure your campers will. So try to respect their privacy, will you?" inquired Dawn.

"There are twenty-four of us?" asked Dennis.

"Of course you are, you big dummy! That means there's twenty-three campers for me to bully!" exclaimed Bruce.

Immediately, he took Dennis's chicken wing and ate it.

"My chicken wing!" bellowed Dennis.

Dawn let out a sigh.

"Of course, in order to decide who gets to be on which team, we're going to have a challenge, which will start in a few hours from now." spoke the moonchild.

"But Susan's still sleeping in there..." pointed out Kairi.

"I'll wake her up when the time comes." said Dawn.

"I don't see why she wants to go to sleep. I feel so excited! Owoooo!" exclaimed Lucca.

"I bet you are. Right then, I'll see you later. Until then, you can loiter around the island. Feel free to look for the idols if you want. Just remember, the Duncan and Lightning Idol are for the merge only. Every other idol can be used both during and after the merge." explained Dawn.

Immediately, the campers left to go search for the idols. In Marvin's case, he ran as far away from the female campers as possible.

Dawn then let out a sigh of relief.

"I was worried that I wasn't going to do well...but I think I did alright." said the moonchild.

"You sure did!" exclaimed B.

"Thank you, B." nodded Dawn.

_Well, isn't this an interesting cast. I hope that you enjoy my OCs...you'll learn more about them as the time comes._

_In the next chapter, we're going to see who gets to be on which team. As Dawn said, there's going to be three teams this season._


	2. Day 1: Assigning Teams Redux

Ninja Tail

_In this chapter, the campers are going to go search for tickets. Not just any tickets mind you...they're the tickets to determine what team they're assigned to._

_Oh, and we're going to flesh out the characters a bit more. You want that, right?_

**Chapter 2: Assigning Teams Redux**

"Welcome back to Total Drama, everybody. Not too long ago, we got to meet our twenty-four campers. They were a diverse bunch, I have to say." noted Dawn.

"They sure were." nodded B.

"In this part of the episode, we're going to see which team they all get assigned to...as I said earlier, there are going to be three teams this year. And for those of you who are easily amused, each of the three teams have a different color theme: red, green, and blue." spoke the moonchild.

"That explains the trailers." acknowledged the genius.

"Yes. I wanted the trailers to be easy to tell apart, so we painted them different colors. Chef does a surprisingly good paint job." noted Dawn.

"He does?" asked B.

"Well, back when he used to fight in a war, he would often camoflauge himself using paint, so I suppose he would be rather skilled at it." acknowledged the moonchild.

"That's nice to know." answered the genius.

"I've actually painted a few pictures myself. Want to see them?" inquired Dawn.

Immediately, she pulled out a picture of Total Drama Island.

"That's nice artwork you have there." said B.

"You flatter me, B." answered Dawn, her cheeks turning red.

B's cheeks turned red as well.

"But we're getting a bit offtopic. And I think we've said enough for now. Let's go visit the campers, shall we? It's about time for the challenge now." inquired Dawn.

"Yes, of course." nodded the strong, silent genius.

_A few minutes later..._

"Alright, campers! It's time for your first challenge! Don't worry, nobody's going to get eliminated. So don't panic." spoke Dawn over the intercom.

The other campers let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll be waiting for you at the parking lot." said the moonchild.

Immediately, the campers went to the parking lot Dawn requested.

"Right, glad that you could come. Though admittedly this isn't an elimination challenge, It will decide what team you get placed on, so it's an important challenge nonetheless. You might get placed on a losing team, you might get placed on a winning team. It's a bit of a luck-based mission, I know. But I hope you're satisfied with what team you end up getting placed on." said the moonchild.

The campers began to wonder which team they were going to end up in. Would it be a team that they liked?

"Alright then. This challenge is going to be rather simple. I've scattered many different tickets throughout the island. Your job is to look for a ticket and keep them for yourself. That's all there is to it. Just make sure to save some tickets for someone else. You'll only need one, so don't take two." said Dawn.

"CragmiteBlaster already did a challenge just like this." complained James.

"Well, there were Easter Eggs in that challenge. Besides, these tickets are much bigger. I wanted them to not be difficult to find, so..." answered Dawn.

"But the studio is so big..." noted Louis.

"Admittedly, that's true. But if you need help, just ask one of the interns. They know where all the tickets are. This isn't meant to be a hard challenge, since it happens to be the very first one. We want you to be ready to handle the more difficult challenges when the time comes." explained Dawn.

"That makes sense." nodded Neila.

"Right, of course." acknowledge Olivia.

"Right...you can go searching now." said Dawn.

The campers nodded, and they began to search for the tickets.

**Confessional: Where could the tickets possibly be?**

**James: This challenge is completely unoriginal! What were they thinking? Oh, I found this in the confessional. *he pulls out a green ticket***

**Lucca: *she begins to howl***

**Dennis: I know that I'm not the brightest...but I hit my head when I was four! *he eats a ham sandwich***

**Roger: Whatever team I get assigned to, I look forward to working with them.**

Lucca managed to find her ticket first, as she happened to have a rather strong sense of smell.

"Yes!" cheered the feral girl.

Her ticket in question happened to be red.

She was happy at the turn of events.

"Yay! I love the color of red! It matches the color of meat!" exclaimed Lucca.

Incidentally, Lucca was a carnivore.

"Well, I guess I'm done with the challenge now!" cheered the wolf girl.

Unfortunately, there was not a full moon at the moment.

"Darn it! I was going to howl at the moon after I found my ticket..." pouted the girl.

Apparently, it wasn't meant to be.

"Ah well." shrugged Lucca.

Curious, she began to wonder if any other camper had managed to find their tickets.

"Surely someone has, right?" inquired the wolf girl.

At that very moment, Marvin approached her, and he then began to run away.

"Aah!" he screamed.

Curious, Lucca noticed that Marvin was carrying a blue ticket as he left.

She could hear his screams all the way from the other side of the studio...though this had something to do with her decent sense of hearing.

"What? Have I suddenly transformed into a werewolf? I'm starting to wonder if I'm secretly a lycanthrope." questioned Lucca.

**Confessional: Isn't Lucca terrifying?**

**Marvin: Oh man! That was horrifying! *he shivers with fear***

**Lucca: Look at me! I'm a werewolf! Rawr!**

"This is too easy..." spoke Morgan.

As it turned out, he had manipulated Dennis into looking for a ticket for him.

He had given him a red one.

Oddly enough, he also happened to be chewing on another ticket in his mouth.

"Why are you doing that? You need that for the challenge." questioned Morgan.

"Whoops!" exclaimed Dennis as he coughed out the ticket.

Oddly enough, it happened to be green.

"That's better! You can keep it for yourself. I don't think anyone else is going to want it considering that you slobbered all over it." noted Morgan.

"Yeah...of course." nodded the glutton.

"Here is your corn dog." said the manipulator.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Dennis.

"You're welcome." spoke Morgan.

"You're my best friend!" bellowed the glutton.

"But we only met just today." answered the puppetmaster.

"But you're my only friend here!" exclaimed Dennis.

"OK..." answered Morgan, scratching his head.

**Confessional: Dennis is being played like a fool.**

**Morgan: It's rather sweet that Dennis wants to be my friend...but I didn't come here to make friends.**

**Dennis: *he is eating the corn dog* This tastes great!**

Patrick searched for his ticket, and eventually found one near a tree. As it turned out, this ticket was red.

"Alright, I've got my ticket. I guess I'm good to go." said the jock.

Suddenly, he began to hear evil laughter.

"What? Who's there?" inquired Patrick.

A few seconds later, Artemis jumped out of the tree.

"Can I help you?" asked the jock.

"Hehhehhehheh! Of course you can! Join me, Patrick, and together we will take over the world!" exclaimed the preteen girl.

"Take over the world?" inquired Patrick. Something told him that Artemis wasn't as sweet as she looked.

"Well, OK...maybe not the world...but together we can conquer this show!" exclaimed the girl.

"Are you trying to make an alliance with me?" asked Patrick.

"Of course I am! I have a red ticket too! That means we're going to be on the same team!" exclaimed Artemis.

"Well, admittedly that's true...but don't you think it's a bit early to start making alliances? We haven't made it to the merge yet." noted the jock.

"C'mon! It will be fun!" exclaimed the preteen girl.

"Alright, alright...you can make an alliance with me...if you can defeat me in an arm wrestling match." said Patrick.

"Well, that should drive her off...I might make an alliance with her later, but not now..." thought the jock.

Her response was not what he was expecting.

"That sounds boring! Let's use our entire bodies!" exclaimed Artemis.

"Um..." answered Patrick.

He let out a sigh. What had he gotten himself into?

"Well, at least this will be an easy match." thought the jock.

_A few minutes later..._

"Alright, alright! I surrender! You win!" bellowed Patrick.

"Yay!" cheered Artemis.

As it turned out, Artemis had defeated Patrick in the wrestling match.

Immediately, they helped themselves to their feet.

"Good grief, Artemis! How did you get so strong?!" asked the jock.

"I'm not quite sure..." answered the preteen girl.

_Artemis snuck into her father's lab, ready to try out some of her potions._

_Granted, some of them were probably dangerous to her health...but none of them had actually hurt her yet._

_"Let's see what this does." said Artemis._

_According to the label, this particular potion would give her the strength of a monkey._

_"Well, monkey see, monkey do." said the girl as she began to drink the potion._

_She then threw the potion away._

_"Huh, I feel a lot stronger now. I guess these potions actually work. Anyways, I'm killing for a banana right now." spoke Artemis._

_Immediately, she left to go to the kitchen to eat a banana._

"So, about making an alliance. You did promise me that I could make an alliance with you if I beat you, did you not?" inquired Artemis.

Patrick sighed. He didn't really have much of a choice.

"Alright, you win. You can make an alliance with me." spoke the jock.

"Yes!" exclaimed Artemis.

"So, how did you get that ticket so fast? You seemed to have gotten it a lot faster than I did." noted Patrick.

"I used a radar." explained the preteen girl.

"A radar?" asked the jock.

"Yes, a radar! I built it from scratch!" exclaimed Artemis.

"Wow! That's really impressive!" shouted Patrick.

"Hopefully if I can make some adjustments for it I'll be able to search for idols." spoke the preteen girl.

"Do you have any other gadgets?" asked the jock.

"I sure do! I also have some potions that I made myself." said the preteen girl.

"You're really smart for your age, you know that?" inquired Patrick.

"Well, my father happens to be a scientist." spoke Artemis.

"Is he now?" asked the jock.

"C'mon! Let's go do something evil!" exclaimed the preteen girl.

"Um, sure..." nodded Patrick.

**Confessional: Artemis is tougher than she looks.**

**Artemis: *she is flexing her muscles* I am the champion!**

**Patrick: Having an alliance is nice...but Artemis's behavior worries me. She doesn't act like a preteen girl would at all.**

As soon as Bruce saw Cody, he began to give him a wedgie.

"Ouch! Hey!" exclaimed Cody.

"Heh heh heh." spoke Bruce.

"What was that for?" asked Cody as he put his underwear back in his pants.

"I like to give people wedgies. It's my personal pleasure." said the bully.

"Is there anything you need help with?" inquired Cody.

"Well, I am looking for a ticket." said Bruce.

"There's one at the table over there." answered the boy.

Bruce immediately picked up the ticket. It happened to be red.

"Alright! I love the color red! I'm not going to bully you for the rest of today!" exclaimed the bully.

"That's a relief...just to let you know, the next challenge is going to be tomorrow." answered Cody.

"I know that!" exclaimed Bruce.

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't forget. Heh heh." said Cody.

"Right, of course. Know any geeks that I can beat up?" asked the bully.

"You remind me a lot like Duncan..." noted the teenage boy.

"Funny, that's what James said to me..." acknowledged Bruce.

"Well, it's true, you do." nodded Cody.

Sure enough, Duncan was nearby. Bruce immediately began to feel excited.

"Oh my gosh! I'm your biggest fan ever! You've got to give me your autograph!" exclaimed the bully.

"Huh? Sure." nodded Duncan.

Immediately, he gave Bruce his autograph.

"Thank you! I'll savor it!" exclaimed the bully.

"You're welcome. Glad to see I'm not the only bully here anymore...it was actually getting a bit lonely." noted the juvenile delinquent.

**Confessional: Bruce is a big fan of Duncan. Not very surprising, is it?**

**Bruce: I'm going to remember this season for the autograph alone!**

**Duncan: Has he ever gone to juvenile hall like I have? I think I might have seen him once.**

**Cody: Good thing Sierra wasn't here...she would have killed Bruce for that.**

Cynthia had also gotten a red ticket as well.

"I was hoping for blue." sighed the teenage girl.

Curious, she noticed that Courtney was nearby.

"Well, would you look at that! It's my favorite camper from last season!" exclaimed Cynthia.

"What do you want?" asked Courtney.

"I want your autograph." said the teenage girl.

"Fine." answered Courtney.

Immediately, she began to sign the piece of paper that Cynthia had given her.

"Thank you very much." spoke the teenage girl.

"Why does she remind me of myself?" asked Courtney.

"I'm not sure why my parents signed me up for this show. I told them I was already rich. But they said that I should make some friends." noted Cynthia.

"I see..." nodded the counselor.

"I heard that you were voted off first last season. Personally, I was thinking it was going to be Ezekiel. But guess what! He actually got to be the runnerup!" exclaimed the spoiled brat.

"How those things happened was beyond anyone's guess. Personally I blame Blaineley." said Courtney.

"Good thing she's not the hostess anymore." noted Cynthia.

"So, do you want anything?" asked Courtney.

"Nothing. To be honest, I don't really like being in public...I'd rather keep to myself." said the spoiled girl.

"So you're anti-social then?" asked the CIT.

"I sure am." nodded Cynthia.

**Confessional: Makes you wonder why her parents signed her up, isn't it?**

**Cynthia: This is the only place I can go where I don't have to hang out with anyone else...**

**Courtney: I finally have someone I can relate to here...by the way, Ezekiel sucks.**

Kairi picked up a ticket that was inside the craft services tent.

"Bonzai!" exclaimed the ninja.

Incidentally, it happened to be blue.

"Well, would you look at that. This ticket happens to be blue." noted the teenage girl.

"Funny, I found a blue ticket right outside the tent. I guess we're going to be teammates..." spoke Forrest as he entered the craft services tent.

"That's nice!" exclaimed Kairi.

"It sure is." nodded the mechanic.

"So, what do you want to do to pass the time?" inquired the ninja.

"What do you do to pass the time?" asked Forrest.

"Pretend to be a ninja!" exclaimed Kairi.

"Oh, yeah..." nodded the mechanic.

"What do you do to pass the time?" asked the ninja.

"I usually try to fix things." said Forrest.

"Like...what?" inquired Kairi.

"Usually something mechanical. Unfortunately, I sometimes makes things worse." noted the mechanic.

"Sorry to hear that." said the kunoichi.

"I once broke my dad's car...he wasn't too happy with me for that." noted Forrest.

"I bet he wasn't." nodded the ninja.

"So, who else do you think is going to get a blue ticket?" inquired the mechanic.

"Hopefully someone we can make friends with." spoke Kairi.

"Yeah, hopefully someone like that." nodded Forrest.

**Confessional: The power of friendship!**

**Kairi: I heard that Naruto just ended...that's too bad. Oh well. At least the ending was decent.**

**Forrest: *he is covered with oil* Darn it! I need to be more careful.**

Neila found a blue ticket stuck to one of the trailers. The blue trailer for girls, oddly enough.

"I wonder who put that there." questioned Neila.

"Did you get a blue ticket too?" inquired Louis.

"Yes, I did." nodded the green-haired girl.

"I found a blue ticket attached to the blue trailer for boys..." noted the small teenage boy.

"Really? I wonder who keeps sticking the tickets there..." questioned Neila.

"Me too." nodded Louis.

Neila shrugged.

"Well, at least they were easy to find." noted the teenage girl.

"So, have you watched Total Drama before?" asked Louis.

"Yes, yes I have." nodded Neila.

"So do I...people on this show get beat up a lot, don't they?" inquired the teenage boy.

"They sure do." acknowledged the teenage girl.

"I can relate to that." nodded Louis.

"Sorry to hear that." sympathized Neila.

Suddenly, he bumped his head on one of the trailers.

"Ouch!" exclaimed the teenage boy.

"You OK?" asked the green-haired girl.

"Yeah, I think so." nodded Louis.

**Confessional: Watch your head, Louis.**

**Louis: *he is rubbing his head***

**Neila: Good thing he wasn't bruised.**

As much fun as it was searching for tickets, Rachel was dying for someone to flirt with. She simply couldn't help herself.

As it turned out, there was a male intern nearby.

His name was Cameron.

Immediately, Rachel got an idea.

"Hey there, good-looking...how would you like to have a wonderful time with me?" inquired the teenage girl.

Cameron looked around and began to blush.

"H-h-h-hi!" exclaimed the teenage boy.

"We can do a lot of things together...take your pick." said Rachel.

Cameron began to sweat any more.

"You know, I have a thing for cute nerds like you..." spoke the flirt.

At that point in time, Cameron fainted.

"Whoops! I might have gone overboard. He'll be fine, right?" asked Rachel.

Thankfully, his pulse was still normal.

"If anyone asks, I'll just tell them that I got a bit careless with him." said the teenage girl.

Suddenly, she noticed that there was a green ticket in his hand.

"Well, would you look at that." said the flirt.

Immediately, she picked it up and put it in her hand.

"There! I'm done with the challenge!" exclaimed Rachel.

**Confessional: Rachel is Ms. Fanservice.**

**Rachel: People are always saying how attractive I look...so I figured, why not?**

**Cameron: Rachel seems like a nice girl...but I don't think my mother would approve of her considering the way she dresses...**

Cindy picked up a red ticket that was located where the awards ceremony took place.

"Here's hoping that I don't end up here anytime soon." spoke the teenage girl.

As she did so, she felt the urge to try playing a song.

"I know! How about I start playing the Total Drama theme song! I'm sure that Dawn would appreciate it." said Cindy.

Immediately, she began to play the theme song.

She stopped a few minutes later.

"Well, that was rather fun." noted the rock star.

Of course, there wasn't an audience to listen to her singing.

"Well, I guess I might want to go look for an audience next time." acknowledged the singer.

"Woohoo! That was awesome!" exclaimed Owen.

As it turned out, he had been there the whole time.

"Never mind." answered Cindy.

"Encore, encore!" exclaimed Owen.

"Um, sure." nodded the rock star.

Once again, she began to play the Total Drama theme song.

However, she was quickly interrupted when Owen farted.

"Sorry! I had a big burrito this morning!" exclaimed Owen.

"OK..." answered Cindy.

Suddenly, Katie and Sadie walked over to where Owen was.

"What is it, Owen?" asked Sadie.

"She is the best rock star ever!" exclaimed Owen.

"Really? Let's hear her music!" bellowed Katie.

**Confessional: Rock on!**

**Katie: That was so awesome! I wish she was the one to sing the theme song...then again, the old singer was pretty good too.**

**Sadie: I'm glad that she's a contestant this season!**

**Owen: I'm conflicted. Should I keep listening to her play that guitar...or should I go get some food? Hmm...**

Much to her delight, Aqua found a green ticket near a hot tub.

"I was hoping for blue, but oh well." said the teenage girl.

As it turned out, this had been the hot tub Chris and Blaineley had both used in the past. Now that they were no longer hosts, it appeared that they were no longer using it at the moment.

"I wonder what's going to become of it?" inquired the water lover.

Maybe it was going to be a prize for one of the challenges? If so, she wanted to win it.

Then again, maybe it had simply been forgotten.

"If so, that's a shame." noted the teenage girl.

Perhaps she should try asking Dawn about it?

Then again, she didn't want to use the hot tub without her permission. That would be irresponsible.

"Right, of course not." nodded Aqua.

Suddenly, James jumped out of the hot tub and took a defensive position around it.

"Huh?" asked the water lover. She actually hadn't seen him there. Had he gone into hiding a few moments ago?

"Chris and Blaineley already used this! You're not touching it!" exclaimed James.

"I wasn't going to touch it!" answered Aqua.

"You better not!" bellowed the teenager.

"He sure is obsessed with originality." noted the aqua lover.

"Darn right I am!" exclaimed James.

"Try to chill out, will you? Personally I think you should be more relaxed, like water itself." questioned Aqua.

"No!" pouted the flamer.

Aqua sighed. Apparently, there wasn't reasoning with some people.

**Confessional: Once again James doesn't want the campers doing anything unoriginal.**

**James: I hate cliches! They make my skin crawl!**

**Aqua: I just didn't want this hot tub to go to waste...**

Strangely enough, Wendy found a blue ticket inside a book.

"Well, isn't this ironic. Oh well, I wonder what the book is about." noted Wendy.

The book in question happened to be about Total Drama's history.

"Interesting..." spoke the girl.

Curious, she began flipping through the pages.

Apparently, Total Drama Island was originally meant to be a resort. However, Chris Maclean suggested that it be used for reality television instead, which it eventually was. This was due to the fact that he was a sadist that wanted to see people suffer, not enjoy themselves.

He in fact was the creator of Total Drama, but he quickly handed the position of producer to a man by the name of Larry Anderson instead. This was because he wanted to interact with the campers more directly, and he liked hanging out with a man that was smaller than him. It made him feel more confident in himself.

"Chris Maclean was originally the creator of Total Drama? How about that?" questioned Wendy.

After Owen won the ten thousand dollars, Chris persuaded him to abandon the ten thousand dollars in favor of an opportunity to win a million. He knew that the million dollar challenge was going to end in a massive tie, meaning that he would be able to start another season of Total Drama and torment the campers some more.

"I should have known." acknowledged the bookworm.

After Duncan won the million dollars, Chris Maclean decided to take the campers all across the world. This was partly due to the fact that he wanted to explore the world...but this was mainly due to the fact that he was searching for more ways to torment the campers.

"Again, I should have known." spoke Wendy.

After Heather won the million dollars (only to lose it in a volcano), Chris Maclean decided that the next season should involve returning to the island. He felt that since this was where it all started, it deserved more than one season.

However, much to his surprise, he found it to have become completely and utterly peaceful while he was gone. The bears and the sharks were no longer vicious, there was not a cloud in the sky, the weather was refreshing, and the sun was shining across the entire island.

Chris was not amused. Getting desperate, he began to pollute the island so that he could continue his mission to terrorize the campers. The animals rapidly began to mutate, and everything changed for the worse.

Satisfied at the consequences of his actions, he decided that he wanted thirteen new campers to test out his new torture chamber. Thirteen was in fact Chris's favorite number.

"So that's why he polluted the island..." noted Wendy.

However, karma finally caught up with him during Revenge Of The Island. Enviromentalists discovered what he had done to the island and arranged for the police to take him away. He is currently residing at Darabont Prison.

"Well, he got what he deserved." acknowledged the librarian.

_Meanwhile..._

As it turned out, Chris Maclean was currently reading a book called "Why Prison Sucks".

"Prison sucks! There's nothing here to do at all!" exclaimed the fully-grown man.

"You know, there are a lot more books that you can read here..." noted the librarian.

"I don't care! I bet they're all boring!" bellowed Chris.

The librarian let out a sigh.

"There's a book about hair gel..." explained the librarian.

"Gimmee gimmee gimmee!" exclaimed Chris.

The librarian handed Chris a book about hair gel.

"Sweet!" bellowed the man.

"So, you think you're going to be able to get a parole soon?" inquired the librarian.

"Who needs a parole? I'm going to bust out of here someday!" exclaimed Chris.

"OK..." answered the man.

Ironically enough, the warden had told him that nobody was ever going to escape from prison. It was 100% escapeproof. Nobody was going to get away.

Then again, he had also claimed that his prison was the best there is.

"I hope he's right." thought the librarian.

_We now return to Total Drama._

Unfortunately for Total Drama, the campers' suffering was not over yet. After Chris Maclean was sent to prison, Blaineley seized the opportunity to take over.

Much like Chris before her, she took pleasure in people's suffering.

Once again, the campers had to suffer for it. But this time, Larry Anderson took action. He fired Blaineley and replaced her with Dawn, who was now the hostess of Total Drama.

"So that's how she became hostess." noted Wendy.

Curious, she decided to see who the author was.

Oddly enough, it was none other than Chef Hatchet himself.

"Interesting." said Wendy.

Shrugging, she decided to put the book back where it belonged.

"Well, that was a rather interesting history lesson." acknowledged the bookworm.

She was surprised how much she had learned from that book alone.

"I wonder what other books we have here..." noted Wendy.

**Confessional: Total Drama History!**

**Chef Hatchet: Yes, I wrote that book. I've been here since the first season of the show...so I know quite a bit about it.**

**Wendy: This book is about Chris Maclean's life...very interesting. It doesn't seem to be too pretty though. I'll read it at my own risk.**

Olivia found a blue ticket, and began to smile.

"Would you look at that. I've got a blue ticket." said the girl with a metal leg.

At that very moment, Marvin noticed Olivia, and began to hide.

"Is something the matter?" inquired Olivia.

"I'm terrified of girls!" exclaimed Marvin.

"I can see that." nodded the girl with a metal leg.

"Don't hurt me!" bellowed the teenage boy.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. If you want you can think of me as a robot rather than a girl." said Olivia.

"A robot?" asked Marvin.

"I've got a metal leg, don't I?" inquired the teenage girl.

"Oh, yeah." nodded the teenage boy as he came out of hiding.

"Did you get a blue ticket too?" asked Olivia.

"It's true, I did." nodded Marvin.

"I guess we're on the same team then." noted the girl.

Marvin was struggling not to panic.

"Is it h-hard having a m-metal leg?" he asked curiously.

"It was at first, but nowadays it isn't very difficult. I can walk with it just like a normal leg. Not only that, but I have a pretty mean kick." answered Olivia.

Immediately, she kicked a nearby soccer ball...quite a few feet.

"You d-do?!" exclaimed Marvin.

"Relax. I'm not going to kick you. You're my friend." said Olivia.

"T-that's a relief...I'm still staying a few f-feet away from you though." answered the teenage boy.

"Take your time." answered the girl with a metal leg.

**Confessional: Olivia's not going to hook up with a nightmare fetishist, in case you were wondering. Wouldn't want James to complain about her being unoriginal again.**

**Marvin: Right...I'll just pretend Olivia is a robot rather than a teenage girl...then again, I'm just deluding myself...**

**Olivia: I feel sorry for Marvin. Why is he so afraid of girls? Oddly enough I heard there was a hardcore feminist on that other reality show...weird.**

Norman found a green ticket on one of the cameras, oddly enough.

"Who put that there?" inquired Quinta.

Norman then began to flex his muscles.

"I'm the best player ever!" exclaimed the teenage boy.

"I wish I had your luck." said Quinta.

"Everyone does!" bellowed Norman.

Immediately, he began to flex his muscles.

"I wish I had those muscles." spoke the girl.

"Again, everyone does!" exclaimed Norman.

Curious, Quinta noticed that there was a green ticket in a squirrel's mouth.

Thankfully, the squirrel did not bite.

"What's that squirrel doing here?" questioned Quinta.

"I wish I knew!" exclaimed Norman.

"Strange...that sounds like something I would say." acknowledged the envious girl.

Norman shrugged. Quinta did usually start her sentences with "I Wish".

"I love being on television!" exclaimed the teenage boy.

"I wish I could be on...oh wait, I am on television." noted Quinta.

Norman began to flex his muscles for the audience.

"I'm going to have loads of fangirls!" exclaimed the teenage boy.

"I wish I had loads of fanboys..." said Quinta.

**Confessional: Hopefully Quinta will someday.**

**Norman: I love you, confessional! Mwah mwah mwah mwah!**

**Quinta: I wish that this confessional would let me have more than a few seconds of screentime.**

Roger had found a blue ticket in Chef Hatchet's kitchen.

Personally, he was tempted to swipe some food while he was away, but he decided not to. That would be criminal.

And speaking of criminals...

"Hey! Don't steal food from Chef's kitchen!" exclaimed Roger.

"Why not?" asked Jack.

"He's not going to very happy with you if you do that." said the boy.

"Fine!" answered the thief.

"Sheesh!" exclaimed Roger.

"Got your ticket!" bellowed Jack.

"Hey! Give that back!" demanded the cop.

Jack attempted to run out of the kitchen...

...only to trip and bruise his ankle.

"Ouch!" bellowed the thief.

Roger then took the blue ticket back.

"Why did you even want this? You already have a green ticket!" exclaimed the boy.

"Green isn't my color!" complained Jack.

"Well, blue happens to be my color." said Roger.

"Aww!" exclaimed the teenage boy.

"Wait, isn't green the color of money? You seem to be a rather greedy fellow..." noted the cop wannabe.

"Huh? Oh that's right. I guess green really is my color. Never mind." noted Jack.

"Just don't steal my ticket again." demanded Roger.

"Fine." nodded the thief.

**Confessional: Please respect other people's belongings.**

**Roger: *he looks at the blue ticket* Funny, I feel like I'm going to be on a team full of heroes now.**

**Jack: *he looks at the green ticket* This is the color of money! Sweet!**

Susan was still sleeping in the green trailer.

Fortunately, Dawn had decided to cut her some slack since she slept so much.

Slowly, she began to wake up.

"Aah...that's better." said Susan.

Suddenly, she noticed that there was a green ticket inside the pillow, along with a note by Dawn.

"Hmm?" inquired the teenage girl.

"Since you love to sleep so much...and you went to bed in the green trailer...I decided to give you a green ticket. Are you happy? I know I am. From Dawn." said the moonchild.

"How long was I out?" questioned the girl.

Maybe she should sleep less often. Currently she slept...about eighteen hours a day.

As she got out of bed, she began to yawn.

"I wonder where everyone else is?" inquired Susan.

Curious, she noticed that Dakota was sleeping in a hammock nearby.

"Hmm?" questioned the teenage girl.

"I need my beauty sleep...let me have some rest." said the celeb.

"I guess I'm not the only sleepyhead here..." noted Susan.

When Dakota woke up, she wanted her autograph.

Then again, she had already handed out her autograph to a lot of people.

"Oh yeah...that's right." nodded the teenage girl.

Shrugging, she decided to sit on a bench and wait for Dakota to wake up.

As she did so, she struggled not to fall asleep again.

"Must...stay...awake..." said Susan.

**Confessional: Thank goodness Freddy Krueger isn't on this show.**

**Susan: *she is yawning* I'm tempted to take a nap here...but other campers want to use this confessional too, so...yeah.**

**Dakota: *she is sleeping, and is mumbling in her sleep* Sam, you are so hot. No wonder you're my boyfriend. Wait, how did I get into this confessional?**

_At a small building near the parking lot..._

Blaineley was rather dismayed at her new job as she began to mop the floor. It wasn't fair! She was the best hostess there was! Why would Larry Anderson fire her?

Maybe she didn't appreciate her talent?

And to think that she had picked Dawn over her too. What was so special about her? Why did he choose her to be hostess instead?

Immediately, she had won Total Drama Insanity...but that was only Ezekiel had given her the flag after she had saved his life.

Personally, she would be hardpressed to do the same considering all the money that was at stake.

Then again, nobody had ever bothered trying to save her life before...except for Owen. He was the reason she had survived the volcanic eruption.

"Maybe I should send him a thank-you card." answered Blaineley.

Suddenly, Vincent approached her.

"Can I help you? I know where you can get a ticket." asked the teenage girl.

"Why, yes you can." nodded the teenage boy.

Immediately, Blaineley handed Vincent a red ticket.

"I found this while I was cleaning. Anything else?" inquired the hostess.

"Funny you should mention that. There is, actually." answered the teenage boy.

"What do you want?" asked Blaineley.

"You see...I happen to be looking for the Dawn Idol." spoke Vincent.

"What? I'm afraid that I can't help you with that. That information is supposed to be kept confidental. Granted, I'm not one to listen to what other people tell me to...but I don't really see why I should help you." answered Blaineley.

"Alright then...it appears that you need some...persuasion." said the sociopath.

Suddenly, Vincent grabbed Blaineley by the neck and began choking her with his right hand.

"For both of our interests, I suggest that you do what I say. Are you going to tell me where the Dawn Idol is?" inquired the teenage boy.

Blaineley began to gasp for breath.

Vincent immediately let go of her neck.

"What's it going to be? Mind you, I'm going to be using both hands this time." said the teenage boy.

"Alright, I'll help you!" exclaimed Blaineley, gasping for breath.

"Alright then. Where is the Dawn Idol?" asked Vincent.

"I don't know where it is...but I can help you look for it!" bellowed the hostess.

"Fair enough. I want you to search all over the studio for it. You know what will happen if you don't, do you not?" inquired Vincent.

"Yes, we're clear!" exclaimed Blaineley.

"Good. And just for the record, I wouldn't try telling anyone about this if I were you. Honestly, after all you did last season, whose going to trust you? And besides...I'm pretty good at keeping people quiet." said the teenage boy.

Blaineley began to gulp. She wasn't sure what Vincent meant by that, but it didn't sound good.

Noticing that there was a nearby camera, Vincent smashed it with his fist.

"There...now we can use this as a secret gathering spot. Sound good? Make sure to come back when you've found the Dawn Idol." spoke the teenage boy.

"Yes, of course!" nodded Blaineley.

Vincent left the building, leaving her to resume mopping.

**Confessional: And you thought Blaineley was bad.**

**Vincent: *he has a big grin on his face***

**Blaineley: There's nothing to see here! Move along!**

_A few minutes later..._

"So, does everyone have their tickets?" inquired Dawn.

The campers nodded.

"Very good. Everyone who has a blue ticket, please gather together." asked the hostess.

Immediately, Kairi, Neila, Roger, Louis, Marvin, Forrest, Wendy, and Olivia gathered together.

"You're part of Team Stardom." said Dawn.

The eight campers nodded.

"Now for everyone who has a red ticket." spoke the moonchild.

Likewise, Patrick, Bruce, Cynthia, Cindy, Vincent, Artemis, Lucca, and Morgan gathered together as well.

"You're part of Team Hollywood." spoke Dawn.

The four campers nodded in agreement.

"Everyone else got a green ticket, am I right?" inquired the moonchild.

Dennis, Rachel, James, Aqua, Jack, Norman, Susan, and Quinta nodded.

"Alright then. You're part of Team Oscar. You all understand which team you're on now? asked Dawn.

Everyone nodded.

"Very good. You're going to be competing in challenges together, so I hope you all can get along." said the moonchild.

The campers nodded in agreement. If they were going to win this, they were going to have to work together as a team.

"Have a nice day." spoke Dawn.

_A few minutes later..._

"Well, it looks like the teams have been decided. Everyone seems to be happy, so I suppose I'm happy too." said Dawn.

"I sure am! This was an exciting episode!" exclaimed B.

"But there wasn't much action." noted the moonchild.

"Well, it was still an exciting episode." spoke B.

"I suppose." nodded Dawn.

"You think the next episode is going to be more exciting?" inquired the teenage boy.

"The first elimination challenge is going to occur in that episode, so yes. I wonder whose going to get voted off first?" questioned Dawn.

"It could be anyone, I suppose." answered B.

"Whoever it was, I'm going to feel a bit sorry for them. Then again, it usually happens to be someone that deserves it." acknowledged the moonchild.

"True." nodded the teenage boy.

"Well, here's hoping that the next episode is enjoyable." said Dawn.

"Until next time, I'm B!" exclaimed B.

"And I'm Dawn. Goodbye now." spoke the hostess as she turned off the camera.

_So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter...what do you think of the twenty-four campers so far? Feel free to tell me!_


	3. Day 2: Hide And Seek

Total Drama Ecstasy

_In this chapter, the first elimination challenge is going to begin! That's right, someone's going to get eliminated. Sorry, but that's how this show works._

_I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway._

**Chapter 3: Hide And Seek**

Dawn was standing in the parking lot along with B as her cameraman. She was ready to narrate the events of the previous episode...for those who were wondering what was going on.

"Greetings, everyone. In the last episode, we were introduced to twenty-four new campers! Yes, that's right...twenty-four new campers. That's a lot, isn't it? We really took a look at those audition tapes..." noted the moonchild.

"For this season, we're going to have guest stars discussing the events of the episodes with us." said Dawn.

Immediately, B pulled out a wheel.

"Let's see whose going to be narrating the events of the episode with us, shall we?" inquired Dawn.

B spun the wheel, and it stopped on Lightning.

"I guess it's going to be Lightning today." noted the moonchild.

Immediately, the jock walked towards Dawn.

"Yes! First come, first served!" exclaimed Lightning.

"After introducing every single one of them, we decided that we needed to assign them into teams. Since there were twenty-four of them, we split them into three teams of eight. Specifically, Team Hollywood, Team Stardom, and Team Oscar." explained Dawn.

"Team Stardom? Sounds like a team Lightning would want to be on..." answered the jock.

"So, what do you think about the campers?" inquired the moonchild.

"Why'd you add tweens to this show? Don't you know that tweens are weak?" asked Lightning.

"Well, Lightning, we managed to find some surprising footage. Roll the tape, B!" exclaimed Dawn.

Immediately, B put a tape into a TV.

A video of Artemis pinning Patrick down was shown.

"This is too easy!" exclaimed the preteen girl as she wrestled Patrick.

"Wah!" bellowed the jock.

Lightning dropped his jaw in shock.

"So...do you think tweens are weak now?" inquired Dawn.

Lightning had passed out.

"Oh dear..." murmured the moonchild.

"Well, in this chapter, the campers are going to have their first elimination challenge. I think they'r ready to handle it personally. So...it's time for another episode of Total...Drama...Ecstasy!" exclaimed Dawn.

_One theme song later..._

Roger, Louis, Forrest, and Marvin were all still in their beds. Three of them had already woken up, and one of them was currently waking.

"Well, that was a rather refreshing nap..." noted Roger as he stretched out his arms and put on his hat.

"It sure was." nodded Louis.

Forrest immediately put on his overalls.

"Again, I'm really glad we don't have to bunk with girls..." acknowledged Marvin.

"Why would we want to do that?" asked Forrest.

"I'm just glad for it..." answered the teenage boy.

"So...this is our first elimination challenge. Do you think we're ready for it? I think we're going to have to vote someone off if we score last place." noted Roger.

"I think we are." nodded the mechanic.

Suddenly, Louis fell out of bed. Unfortunately, he was on the top of the bunk.

"Ouch!" exclaimed the boy.

"You OK there?" asked Forrest.

"I think so." answered Louis.

Immediately, he helped himself to his feet.

Unfortunately, he appeared to have been bruised.

"Oh dear..." murmured Roger.

"Did a woman do that to you?!" exclaimed Marvin.

Incidentally, he had been looking the other way when the accident happened.

"What? No no no! I just fell out of bed!" explained Louis.

Marvin let out a sigh of relief.

"Why would a woman be in here? These bunks are for boys..." noted Forrest.

"I must have forgotten that...wait, is there a girl in disguise here?!" exclaimed Marvin.

"I don't think so...I'm pretty sure that we're all boys here..." answered Roger.

"Are you hiding anything under that hat of yours?!" exclaimed the gynophobe.

"What? No, I'm not! Just my hair..." spoke the preteen boy.

"So, you admit it!" bellowed Marvin.

"What?! No no no no!" exclaimed Roger.

Immediately, Marvin took off Roger's hat.

"My hat!" bellowed the twelve-year-old.

Marvin sweatdropped.

"Oh...I guess you really are a boy then..." noted the teenage boy.

"Why would he lie to you? His father is a police officer!" exclaimed Forrest.

"You know, he has a good point." nodded Louis.

"What if his father was a dirty cop?" questioned Marvin.

"My father isn't a dirty cop!" exclaimed Roger, not happy with what he had said about his father.

"Sorry, sorry!" apologized the teenage boy.

"Can you give me my hat back? My head is rather small without it..." asked the twelve-year-old.

Marvin returned Roger's hat.

"Thank you." answered the preteen as he put it back on.

**Confessional: Don't swipe Roger's hat...it's kind of important to him.**

**Roger: Why does Marvin think that we're secretly girls? We're not transvestites here...**

**Marvin: Maybe I am just being paranoid...**

**Forrest: Why is Marvin so terrified of girls? I happen to like girls...**

**Louis: Just for the record, I've never been attacked by a girl in my life. Except for my mother when she tries to hug me...**

_Let's check on the female side of Team Stardom now..._

Wendy was again reading about Total Drama's history. There sure was a lot to learn about the show.

"So...Chris won the plane that he used for Total Drama World Tour in a raffle?" inquired the teenage girl.

"That's very interesting." answered Neila.

"I wish I could have been on Total Drama World Tour! I'd love to explore the world!" exclaimed Kairi.

"That does sound rather nice." noted Olivia.

"So...how long have you had that metal leg?" asked Wendy.

"About three years." answered the girl with a metal leg.

"James sure seemed unhappy with you...he thought you were unoriginal..." spoke Neila.

"Well, there was a teenage boy with a metal arm competing on that other reality show..." acknowledged Olivia.

"It's true, there was..." noted the teenage girl.

"It's not my fault that I lost my leg, and it wasn't his fault that he lost his arm! Accidents happen..." answered Olivia.

"Besides, you lost your leg in an entirely different incident, did you not?" asked Wendy.

"Yes, I did." nodded the metal-legged girl.

"I wonder if I should try looking into the history of the campers next...I could use the information..." noted the teenage girl.

"Yeah, maybe we should." answered Neila.

"Who should we look up?" inquired Kairi.

"Maybe somebody from a different team..." noted Wendy.

"But where are we going to get that information?" asked Olivia.

"Maybe we could go talk to them..." answered the bookworm.

"That's a good idea..." nodded Kairi.

"Personally I want to look up information about Marvin...I have to wonder why girls freak him out so much." noted Olivia.

"Yeah...me too." answered the ninja.

"So, do you want to tell us any information about yourself?" asked Wendy curiously.

"Well, I used to be an intern here..." said Neila.

"Oh, you did? What was it like?" inquired Kairi.

"It wasn't fun." answered the former intern.

"Oh right...working as an intern on Total Drama is dangerous...there's such a high mortality rate..." noted Olivia.

"Well, I think things are a lot safer now that Chris and Blaineley are gone..." noted Kairi.

"That's true..." acknowledged the former intern.

"Hopefully I won't end up losing my right leg too..." answered Olivia.

"Yeah, I hope not..." nodded Wendy.

"Isn't one metal leg enough?" inquired the girl with a metal leg.

"I would imagine." acknowledged Neila.

"Personally I hope that I don't end up losing my eyes...I need those to read books with..." answered the bookworm.

"Yes, of course. Personally I don't want to lose my arms...I need that to swing my katan!" exclaimed Kairi.

"You have a katana?!" bellowed Neila.

"Well, it's not a real one. I don't want to accidentally stab someone with it..." noted the ninja.

The other three girls let out a sigh of relief.

**Confessional: Safety comes first.**

**Olivia: To be honest, I actually kind of enjoy having a metal leg now...I think it looks rather cool now that I think of it.**

**Kairi: *she swings her katana* Don't worry, it isn't real! I'm not a psychopath here! Besides, we already had Duncan last season...**

**Neila: Yes, I was a former intern...and I regretted every minute of it.**

**Wendy: *she is still reading her Total Drama history book* Yes, I'm using this confessional so that I can have some peace and quiet when I'm reading...**

_Now let's check on Team Hollywood...the boys that is. Ladies actually don't come first when it comes to the trailers._

Vincent, Patrick, Morgan, and Bruce were sitting on their beds. Oddly, Vincent was facing away from them and was staring at the wall.

He wasn't interested to talking to them, it seemed.

"So, we're all part of Team Hollywood here?" inquired Patrick.

"Yes, we are." nodded Morgan.

"I wish there were some kids here for me to bully...I bet this would be a good place to do it." noted Bruce.

"Do you think about anything other than bullying?" asked the jock.

"Not really, no." answered the bully. Bullying was his life.

"Maybe you need a new hobby." noted Patrick. Surely there was something else that he could do other than bully innocent kids and fellow teenagers.

"Like...what?" asked Bruce, scratching his head.

"Maybe you could try playing football? You seem to be rather strong..." acknowledged the jock.

"Yeah! Maybe I could try tackling some nerds!" exclaimed the bully.

Patrick let out a sigh.

"I'm not really into sports...I'd play a game like chess..." noted Morgan.

"Everyone has their own hobby, I suppose. Personally I do happen to like to play games like that myself, though." answered the jock.

"Do you now?" asked the blonde.

"Well, I don't always play sports." noted Patrick.

"Interesting..." acknowledged Morgan.

Suddenly, Bruce began to pick his nose.

"Hey!" exclaimed the blonde.

"That's disgusting!" bellowed Patrick.

"Fine..." answered the bully, taking his finger out of his nostril.

"Sheesh..." murmured Patrick.

Morgan frowned.

"Well then, should we go outside now? I think it's a good day today..." asked the jock.

Personally, he got the feeling that Artemis was going to want to talk to him now that he had made an alliance with her.

"Sure, why not." answered Morgan.

"I want some campers to bully...so sure." nodded Bruce.

Immediately, the trio left their red trailer and went to go get some fresh air.

In the process, they left Vincent alone in the trailer.

**Confessional: Patrick is right. Bruce needs a new hobby.**

**Vincent: *he has his back turned to the camera***

**Patrick: I hope that Bruce will change his ways someday.**

**Morgan: Unfortunately, I don't think I'm going to be able to manipulate Patrick...he's smarter than his bulk would suggest.**

**Bruce: Who should I bully first?**

_Let's check on the girls now._

As it turned out, Artemis was still sleeping. Of course, she was sleeping with her teddy bear.

"Awww...look how cute she looks when she's sleeping!" exclaimed Cindy.

"Whatever." answered Cynthia.

"She sure does. Owoooo." noted Lucca.

"I wonder what she's dreaming about..." questioned Cindy.

"Something sweet, I bet! I know what I usually dream about!" exclaimed Lucca.

"Is it meat?" asked the rock star curiously.

"Uh-huh!" bellowed the wolf girl.

"Well, it looks like she's having a good dream." answered Cindy.

_Artemis was standing on a throne, ruling over her subjects._

_"Bow before me!" bellowed the preteen girl._

_"We are not worthy! We are not worthy!" exclaimed her loyal subjects._

_"I'm the supreme world of the world! Nobody can stop me! Mwahahaha!" exclaimed the teenage girl._

_"Yes, nobody can stop you!" answered one of her loyal subjects._

_"I'm a juggernaut!" bellowed Artemis._

_"Long live the queen! Long live the queen!" they exclaimed._

_"I just love being queen." said Artemis._

Artemis continued to sleep.

"Should we wake her up?" asked Lucca.

"Give her time." answered Cindy.

"Fair enough. I need my beauty sleep." nodded Cynthia.

"Right, of course." answered the rock star.

Immediately, Cynthia went back to sleep.

"I'm going to go get something to eat!" exclaimed Lucca.

She then ran out of the trailer...on all fours.

"Why does she run like that?" inquired the rock star.

She immediately shrugged.

Suddenly, Artemis woke up from her nap.

"That was a good dream..." said the preteen girl.

"Good to see you slept well!" exclaimed Cindy.

"Thanks." answered Artemis.

Immediately, she climbed out of bed, carrying her teddy bear as she did so.

"So...how long have you had that teddy bear?" inquired the rock star.

"Since I was little..." noted Artemis.

"Since you were little?" asked Cindy.

Artemis nodded.

"I see." answered the rock star.

"His name is Mr. Fluff!" exclaimed the preteen girl.

"Mr. Fluff?" questioned Cindy.

"Yes! That's his name!" bellowed Artemis.

"Alright then." answered the rock star.

Immediately, she left the trailer along with Mr. Fluff.

"It's nice that she likes to carry that teddy bear around with her..." noted Cindy.

Then again, she did seem a bit old for a teddy bear.

"I guess I won't judge her tastes." said the rock star as she stepped out of the trailer.

**Confessional: There's actually more to that teddy bear than meets the eye.**

**Artemis: I wonder what evil thing I should do today...I know!**

**Cindy: There's something odd about that teddy bear.**

**Cynthia: I hate being in public.**

**Lucca: *she is eating some ham***

_Now let's check on the Team Oscar boys..._

Dennis was eating ravenously in the trailer...much to everyone else's disgust.

"You're a pig!" exclaimed James.

"Take it easy! You're getting crumbles all over my beautiful face!" bellowed Norman.

Suddenly, Jack swiped some bread from Dennis.

"Hey!" exclaimed Dennis.

He then began to eat it for himself.

"You stole my food!" bellowed the glutton.

"Ka-ching!" exclaimed Jack.

Dennis frowned.

Of course, Norman was looking at himself in a mirror.

"I get more beautiful every day!" exclaimed the teenage boy.

"Sure you do!" bellowed James sarcastically.

Norman began to kiss his reflection.

"I wonder if there's any treasure I can find here..." said Jack.

Immediately, he began to search underneath the beds.

"Do you see any food underneath?" inquired Dennis.

"No...why would you want to eat food that you found underneath a bed?" asked Jack.

"You're right...that's probably not a good idea." nodded the glutton.

"I can't eat food underneath the bed! I'll get sick!" exclaimed Norman.

"Me neither..." answered James.

"What's underneath there?" asked Dennis.

"Just some pictures of Chris Maclean...I'm not so sure how they got there...but I'm going to keep them..." answered Jack.

"Can we take a look at them? Chris Maclean is almost as beautiful as me!" exclaimed Norman.

Jack sweatdropped.

Immediately, he handed the pictures of Chris to Norman.

"Hmm...one of these pictures is him without his shirt on..." noted Dennis.

"What happened to his shirt?" questioned Jack.

Norman shrugged.

On another picture was him relaxing in his hot tub.

"Chris Maclean reminds me of myself so much..." answered Norman.

"Do you like tormenting campers?" questioned Jack.

"What? No no no! I would never do something like that!" exclaimed the teenage boy.

Jack let out a sigh of relief.

**Confessional: Who knows how those pictures got there?**

**Jack: As I said, I'll be keeping these for myself. Wait, do I even need them?**

**Norman: Chris Maclean is almost as hot as me! Maybe someday he'll be even hotter than I am...*shudders***

**James: We already had a confessional just like this last season! Then again, it wasn't nearly as fancy as this. *shrugs***

**Dennis: I'm hungry.**

_All that's left now is the Team Oscar girls..._

Quinta, Susan, Rachel, and Aqua were all in Team Oscar's girl trailer, discussing their personal opinions.

"I wish I was on another team..." answered Quinta.

"How come?" asked Aqua.

"I can't help but shake the feeling that we're going to lose the first challenge..." spoke the teenage girl.

"C'mon! I'm sure that there's more to this show than winning." said the water lover.

"Yeah...think of all the guys here..." answered Rachel.

"You mean like Norman?" asked Quinta.

"Yes...like him." spoke the teenage girl.

Immediately, Quinta began to think about him. How she wished that she could have his tremendous muscles.

Then again, those would make her look less feminine.

Still, she wished that he could have his good looks. That would make life a lot easier for her.

Of course, it never occurred to her that life would be a lot easier if she simply stopped complaining...but some people never learned.

Sure enough, Susan was still sleeping.

"How long has she been asleep?" inquired Aqua.

"I don't know..." answered Rachel.

"Isn't she a heavy sleeper..." noted Quinta.

"Zzz..." murmured Susan.

"I so sure hope that she can stay awake during challenges...otherwise we might be up a creek without a paddle." noted Aqua.

"Yes, of course..." nodded Rachel.

"Just let me sleep..." mumbled Susan.

"We don't have all day..." said Quinta.

"Give her time." answered Aqua.

"But she's been sleeping for a couple of hours already..." answered the envious teenage girl.

"Oh." realized Rachel. Perhaps Quinta did have a point. She had been asleep for a rather long time...how long exactly was she going to be asleep for?

"She's making me feel sleepy just by looking at her." noted Aqua.

Immediately, she began to yawn.

Suddenly, Susan began to snore.

"Should we just leave her be?" suggested Aqua.

"Maybe...I would imagine that she would want some peace and quiet." answered Rachel.

"Alright then." nodded Quinta.

Immediately, the trio left Susan to her own devices.

Hopefully, she would be awake in time for the next challenge...if she wasn't there with them in the craft services tent.

"Zzz..." murmured Susan once again.

**Confessional: Susan is a sloth.**

**Susan: *she is sleeping in the confessional, for some strange reason***

**Rachel: Personally I think Susan should be a bit more active. Imagine all the attractive boys that she could find.**

**Quinta: I wish I could fall asleep that easily...**

**Aqua: Here's hoping that we do well on the first challenge...even though Susan probably isn't going to be helping us.**

_A few minutes later..._

Once again, the campers were having lunch at the craft services tent. They were looking forward to their first challenge, however that may be.

Considering how simple the first challenge was...perhaps the second challenge would be rather simple as well.

Oddly enough, Dawn happened to be there, eating lunch nearby. Duncan was also present, though he seemed to be more interesting in playing with his food than actually eating it.

"Tasty..." murmured the moonchild.

Suddenly, she received a phone call.

"Huh?" asked Dawn.

Curious, she put her cell phone on her ear.

"Can I help you?" inquired the moonchild.

She began to wonder who was calling. Oddly enough, she received phone calls very rarely while she was on this show.

Something was up.

"I'm looking for Mr. Sir. First name, Lou." asked the caller.

"This is a prank phone call, isn't it?" asked Dawn.

Duncan raised an eyebrow. Was there a prank phone caller here besides him? If so, he was interested in who it was.

He wondered who it could possibly be. Maybe it was another juvenile delinquent like him? Or was it someone else?

Curious, Dawn noticed that Artemis was not among Team Hollywood, and she got the feeling who the prank phone caller was.

Sure enough, she recognized the prank phone caller's voice.

"C'mon! It will be funny!" exclaimed Artemis.

Dawn shrugged. Whatever made her happy, she guessed. She got the feeling that she wasn't as innocent as she appeared, and she was right.

"Hey everybody! Is there a Lou Sir here? C'mon! I'm looking for a Lou Sir!" bellowed the moonchild.

"But nobody's lost this season yet..." answered Louis.

Immediately, the campers began to laugh.

"Right then. When I catch you...I'm going to politely ask you not to make any more prank phone calls. Thank you and have a nice day." spoke Dawn.

Immediately, she turned off the cell phone.

"Right...as long as I don't make a big deal out of it, I don't think the prank phone caller is going to be too interested in trying again." noted the moonchild.

Then again, the prank phone caller might be persistent.

"I guess I'll have to prepare for the worst." said Dawn.

**Confessional: Artemis is a female Bart Simpson.**

**Artemis: Darn it! I was hoping that she would give me an unrealistic death threat!**

**Dawn: Is she going to try prank phone calling me again? Or is she going to try someone else.**

**B: Who was it this time? I'm pretty sure Duncan wasn't the culprit...I didn't see him anywhere near the phone.**

**James: This already happened last season! Ugh!**

**Duncan: Who was the prank phone caller? I want to meet him.**

Artemis went up to Patrick, looking rather depressed.

"What's the matter?" inquired the jock.

"My prank phone calls didn't work too well on Dawn...she didn't get angry at all!" exclaimed Artemis.

"Are you sure you should be prank phone calling her like this?" questioned Patrick.

"You're right. It's time we try someone else." answered the teenage girl.

"Wait, what?" inquired the jock.

"And I think I know just who to call..." spoke Artemis.

Immediately, she went up to a nearby payphone and began to put in a certain man's phone number.

"Let's see if this works out better." said the preteen girl.

"Who are you calling this time?" asked Patrick.

"Oh, you'll find out." answered Artemis.

**Confessional: Who is Artemis prank phone calling this time?**

**Artemis: *she begins to giggle***

**Patrick: I've got a bad feeling about this.**

As it turned out, Artemis was going to try prank phone calling Chef this time.

"Hmm?" inquired Chef.

Immediately, he answered the phone.

"Hello?" asked the cook.

"Hey there, Chef! I would appreciate your help with something." spoke Artemis.

"Yes? What do you need help with?" inquired Chef Hatchet.

"I'm looking for Mama. First name Joe. Can you give me a hand?" asked the preteen girl.

"Huh? Sure." nodded the chef.

Immediately, he exited the kitchen to where the campers were eating.

"Hey! Is there a Joe Mama here? I'm looking for Joe Mama!" exclaimed Chef.

"Don't look at me!" bellowed Jo.

Once again, the campers began to laugh.

Chef immediately realized that he had been deceived.

He was not amused.

"When I catch you, I'm going to force-feed you my mother's meatloaf surprise until you're as fast as a hippopotamus! And then I'm going to make you explode!" exclaimed Chef.

Sure enough, Artemis began to laugh.

**Confessional: Oh dear.**

**Chef: *he is snarling***

**Artemis: *she is laughing***

**Patrick: Something tells me that Artemis was more successful this time...*he sighs***

"What's the matter, Chef?" asked Dawn.

"I got prank phone called." answered Chef.

"Oh dear..." murmured the moonchild.

"Prank phone calling Chef...why didn't I ever think of that?" thought Duncan.

Maybe he should try doing so in the future.

Immediately, he began to stomp his foot in the ground.

"Try to be patient! I'm pretty sure that the prank phone caller wants you to get mad..." noted Dawn.

"Right, of course." nodded Chef.

"I've prank phone called a bunch of times in the past..." noted Bruce.

"Have you now?" asked Morgan.

"It was usually so much fun...I usually did it at a tavern." answered the bully.

"At a tavern?" questioned the blonde.

"Well, I phone called a tavern...I wasn't actually inside. I'm not twenty-one yet." explained Bruce.

"Oh..." acknowledged the puppetmaster.

"Well, I'm done eating now." said the bully.

"So am I? Could you go throw away my dish for me? I'll give you a dollar..." answered Morgan.

"Sure." nodded Bruce.

Immediately, he picked up Morgan's dish along with his own and threw them both away.

"Thank you." spoke the teenage boy.

Of course, Morgan wanted the campers to do more for him that do simple favors such as what he had done now.

Something...bigger.

**Confessional: What could Morgan be planning?**

**Morgan: Maybe I should try sabotaging the other teams...we won't have to vote off someone else that way.**

**Bruce: I guess I'll keep doing favors for Morgan if he keeps paying me.**

**Chef: Now I know how Blaineley feels.**

_A few minutes later..._

"That was some prank phone call, huh?" inquired Louis.

Oddly enough, he wasn't expecting that there were going to be two prank phone calls ine one day...last season they were only once an episode. Well, not every episode. But in several episodes nonetheless.

"I know..." nodded Neila.

"Who keeps making all these phone calls?" questioned Kairi. Of course, the question had already been asked for...but it was still a question that was everyone wondering.

Forrest shrugged. Kairi's guess was as good as his.

"Somebody has a lot of free time on their hands..." acknowledged Olivia. Then again, most Total Drama campers did have a lot of free time on their hands. In fact, the only time they were really busy was during challenges.

"Yes..." nodded Wendy.

"Whoever it was, Chef is pretty mad at them..." noted Marvin.

"Yeah..." answered Louis.

"I wouldn't want to be in their boots right now..." spoke Roger.

"Yeah, me neither." agreed Marvin.

"I believe it was Duncan last season, wasn't it?" inquired Neila.

"If so, then who is it this time?" questioned Roger.

At that very moment, Artemis entered the craft services tent along with Patrick.

"Are we too late for breakfast?" inquired the preteen girl.

"No, you're fine." answered Dawn.

Immediately, Artemis and Patrick sat down.

"Where were you guys?" asked Bruce.

"Just out doing something fun." answered Artemis.

Morgan raised an eyebrow. What were they talking about?

**Confessional: Artemis is a bad girl.**

**Artemis: Should I confess to Chef that I was the one that made that prank phone call? Then again he probably wouldn't believe me.**

**Patrick: I'm not so sure that Artemis should try that again...her life may be in danger here.**

**Morgan: Where exactly were those two?**

**Duncan: Is Artemis the prank phone caller? Nah, it can't be!**

_Around thirty minutes later..._

"So, are you all fed now?" inquired Dawn.

"Yes, we are." nodded Dennis.

"Good! It's time for your first elimination challenge! Try not to get eliminated for me, will you?" asked the moonchild.

Susan let out a yawn.

"Yes, of course." nodded Morgan.

"This challenge is going to be rather simple...since, you know, it's the first elimination challenge. You simply have to find B and I..." answered the moonchild.

Suddenly, the interns put blindfolds on the camper's eyes.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Marvin.

"Where did everybody go?" asked Aqua.

Susan began to fall asleep.

"In a few minutes from now the interns will remove the blindfolds...by then, I will already be gone. B and I are going to try to hide from you...if you can find us, you will win immunity. The team that finds me will win first place and the team that finds B will win second place...sound good?" inquired Dawn.

Oddly enough, James didn't recall having that sort of challenge before.

Granted, there was once a challenge where Chef hunted down the campers using his water gun of doom...but that was this challenge in reverse.

"I'll see you later...if you can find me." answered Dawn.

**Confessional: Hide and go seek!**

**Kairi: Ninjas always blend in with their surroundings...this should be second nature to me!**

**Vincent: *he is getting ready to hunt down Dawn and B***

**Roger: Good thing I happen to have decent tracking skills...my father is a cop after all.**

**Louis: We should be ready for this, right?**

A few minutes after Dawn and B had both left, the interns immediately removed the lightbulbs.

Shortly afterwards, Lucca began to pick up Dawn and B's scents.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Lucca.

Immediately, Team Oscar went to go search for Dawn and B.

Shortly afterwards, Artemis pulled out her radar.

"Using this we'll be able to find Dawn and B in no time!" exclaimed Artemis.

"Whatever." spoke Cynthia.

"Let's hope so." answered Patrick.

Team Hollywood went to search for Dawn and B.

Of course, Team Stardom was going to search for the duo too.

"Right then...where could they have gone?" inquired Roger.

Immediately, they went to go search for the duo.

It was going to be a rather interesting first challenge.

But who was going to win and who was going to lose?

_Here's the third chapter! In the next chapter someone is going to get voted off, of course._

_In case you don't remember...here are the teams._

**Team Stardom: Roger, Louis, Forrest, Marvin, Kairi, Neila, Wendy, Olivia**

**Team Hollywood: Lucca, Artemis, Vincent, Morgan, Patrick, Cindy, Bruce, Cynthia**

**Team Oscar: Dennis, James, Rachel, Quinta, Norman, Aqua, Susan, Jack**


	4. Day 2: The First Elimination

Total Drama Ecstasy

_In this chapter, we're going to see who gets voted off first. Can you guess who is going to be? Then again, considering that there are twenty-four campers in this fanfic, that might be hard._

_Any guesses?_

**Chapter 4: The First Elimination**

"Welcome back to Total Drama. In the last episode, we went on a hide-and-seek challenge...hence the reason I'm hiding in this box." said Dawn.

Incidentally, Lightning happened to be right outside of it.

"Anyways, we're going to see whose going to get eliminated this time. You've been looking forward to the awards ceremony, right?" inquired Dawn.

"I'll say!" exclaimed Lightning.

"You know...Patrick reminds me somewhat of you. However, he happens to be a lot more friendly..." noted the moonchild.

"Yeah, so?" answered the jock.

"Well, maybe you should start treating your campers better...you might have made it farther during Total Drama Insanity if you had." acknowledged Dawn.

"Easy for you to say! You're the winner of Total Drama Insanity!" exclaimed Lightning.

"It's true, I am." answered the moonchild.

"Where is B hiding, anyway?" inquired the jock.

"He's hiding in the kitchen, I believe." spoke Dawn.

"Alright then." nodded Lightning.

"You know, maybe we should be more quiet...the campers are searching for us as we speak..." noted the moonchild.

"Oh, right...of course." answered the jock.

Immediately, he left Dawn to her own devices.

"Right, that's better..." noted the moonchild.

Personally, she wondered which team was going to find her first. Was it Team Hollywood? Was it Team Stardom? Was it Team Oscar?

There were a lot of possibilities.

_Meanwhile..._

Artemis immediately pulled out her radar, waiting to search for more campers.

"Where could Dawn and B possibly be?" inquired the moonchild.

Unfortunately, her radar could not distinguish Dawn and B from any of the other humans on the island.

"Darn it!" exclaimed the preteen girl.

Apparently, things weren't going to be so simple.

"I guess I'm going to have to find another way to look for Dawn and B..." noted the girl.

Immediately, she decided to head towards the confessional.

"Are you in there?" inquired the preteen girl.

Unfortunately, Dawn and B were not present.

"I guess I'll search in the parking lot next..." answered Artemis.

Immediately, she began to search underneath the cars.

"Where are you, Dawn? Where are you B?" asked the preteen girl.

She then went to look at the awards ceremony.

"Where are they?" inquired the preteen girl.

Dawn and B had hid themselves pretty well.

"Where have they both hopped off too?" asked Artemis.

Curious, she wondered if she could go look for Patrick to see if he could help her with her search.

Then again, he was probably off looking for Dawn and B too.

"There's got to be a way to find them." said Artemis.

Curious, she decided that she wanted to look in the craft services tent next.

"Where are you?" inquired the preteen girl.

Fortunately for B, she did not look in the kitchen.

"I guess there's nobody there." said the girl.

**Confessional: Dawn and B, where are you?**

**B: Phew! She almost caught me!**

**Artemis: This challenge is going to take a while.**

Like Artemis, Patrick was searching for Dawn and B.

However, he ended up finding someone else instead.

"Hey there, Cindy! Any luck?" inquired the jock.

Cindy shook her head.

"That's too bad." answered Patrick.

"So, where do you think they might have gone?" asked the rock star.

"I'm not sure...they didn't give us any hints." noted the jock.

"It's true, they didn't." nodded Cindy.

"They've got to be around here somewhere." answered Patrick.

"Yes...I guess we just aren't looking hard enough." spoke the rock star.

"Where in the studio could they possibly be?" inquired Cindy.

"As for that, i have no idea." said Patrick.

Cindy let out a sigh.

This was going to be a long challenge.

**Confessional: It sure is.**

**Cindy: *thinking* Where would they hide?**

**Patrick: I wonder if the episode is going to end without any of us finding Dawn and B...**

Unfortunately for Team Hollywood, Cynthia wasn't very enthusiastic about looking for Dawn and B.

"This challenge is dull." thought Cynthia.

Why couldn't the challenge be more exciting? She was hoping to do more than just search for a certain host and her cameraman.

It just wasn't her challenge.

"Hmph." murmured the teenage girl.

Hopefully the next challenge was going to be more exciting...if she didn't get voted off first. Surely she wouldn't end up getting 24th place, right? That would be rather embarrasing, to say the very least.

Her team had a one in third chance of winning at the moment. Hopefully, if they won the first challenge, their chances of victory would be a bit higher, and that they would have an easier time avoiding awards ceremonies.

Shrugging, she decided to resume her search.

"Right then...where did Dawn and B hop off too?" inquired the girl.

It was one of the mysteries of the world, it seemed.

Surely someone would find them for too long...

...right?

**Confessional: Have Dawn and B turned invisible?**

**Cynthia: This challenge sucks.**

**Bridgette: Should we tell the campers where Dawn and B are? They don't seem to happy about this challenge...then again, we might get in trouble.**

Lucca began to sniff, hoping that she would able to find Dawn or B.

Unfortunately, she couldn't pick up their scents.

She began to sigh.

This challenge wasn't going to be that easy, wasn't it?

Then again, she didn't want it be too easy.

"I'm hungry...I guess I'll go get some food." said Lucca.

Immediately, she went to the craft services tent.

Oddly enough, she actually found Dennis there.

"Hi there!" exclaimed Lucca.

"Hey." said Dennis.

"Shouldn't you be searching for Dawn and B?" inquired the wolf girl.

"In a moment. I just want to eat..." spoke the chubby teenager.

"Alright then." nodded Lucca.

Shrugging, she decided to eat some herself.

"That's better." said the wolf girl.

Hopefully now she wouldn't have to search for Dawn and B on an empty stomach.

Unbeknownst to them, B happened to be nearby.

**Confessional: Will B get caught?**

**Lucca: Delicious!**

**Dennis: *he is rubbing his stomach***

**B: At this rate the campers are going to find me.**

Morgan sighed. It looked like he wasn't going to be able to manipulate anyone for this challenge, since he couldn't think of a way to sabotage his opponents.

He was going to have to come up with a different strategy.

"What to do..." he thought.

Maybe he could spy on the interns to see if one of them spilled information about where they were?

However, it appeared that the interns were as confused as he was.

"Have you seen Dawn? I want to talk to her about something." said Gwen.

"Sorry, I haven't." answered Trent.

Gwen let out a sigh.

"I was looking for B...have you seen him?" inquired the rock star.

"No, I haven't." said the goth.

"Why are they so hard to find today?" asked Trent.

Gwen shrugged.

"I hope that we can find them soon..." said the teenage boy.

Morgan let out a sigh. Finding Dawn and B was going to be even harder than he thought.

"At least I only have to find one of them...though it would be pretty nice to find Dawn first..." answered the blonde.

Curious, Gwen and Trent began to look for Dawn and B.

"Maybe I should have them do the work for me..." he thought.

Immediately, he began to follow them from a distance.

**Confessional: He's not called the puppetmaster for nothing.**

**Morgan: My title for this season was the puppetmaster...go figure.**

**Gwen: I hope that we can find Dawn soon. I'm starting to get worried.**

**Trent: Where is B? Why is he hiding from us?**

Bruce would rather give someone a wedgie rather than play hide-and-seek.

Thankfully, he found an opportunity.

"Bingo!" exclaimed the bully.

As it turned out, Cameron was nearby.

Immediately, he reached down into his pants and pulled on his underwear.

"Aah!" screamed the nerd.

Shortly afterwards, he ran away.

"That was too easy!" exclaimed Bruce.

Nonetheless, he decided that he needed to stay on task.

"Where should I go?" inquired the bully.

Curious, he decided to look at the awards ceremony stage.

However, there was nobody there...except for Chef in a woman's dress.

"Oh my god!" bellowed Bruce.

Immediately, he began to cover his eyes.

"I was under the impression that this dress looked good on me..." said the cook.

Unfortunately, it did not.

"My eyes! They're on fire!" exclaimed the bully.

Immediately, he began to look for some water to wash his eyes out with.

"Sheesh." murmured Chef.

**Confessional: Fan Disservice!**

**Chef: Chris always did say that I looked great in this dress...then again, some of his fashion choices were absurd.**

**Bruce: I feel like I've gone blind!**

**Blaineley: *shivers***

Neila scratched her head. She wasn't having any luck finding Dawn and B.

"This isn't good..." said the intern.

Hopefully her teammates were having more luck than she was. She didn't want to lose the first challenge.

That would be a shame.

Suddenly, she noticed Louis was nearby.

"Hey there! Did you find any sign of them?" inquired Neila.

Louis shook his head.

Neila let out a sigh.

"We might be able to find them eventually." noted the teenage boy.

Suddenly, he tripped and fell on his face.

"You OK?" asked the former intern.

"Yeah." nodded Louis as he helped himself to his feet.

"You might want to watch where you're going." suggested Neila.

"Right, of course." answered the teenage boy.

Oddly enough, Beth happened to be nearby.

"Hey there! Have you seen Dawn?" inquired Beth.

"No, we haven't." answered Neila.

"Aww!" exclaimed Beth.

"We're looking for her for a hiding challenge." explained Louis.

Beth sighed. She was really hoping that she would be able to talk to her.

"Even the interns don't know where they are..." noted Neila.

"I know..." answered the teenage boy.

"I'm starting to get worried..." said the former intern.

"Me too." nodded Louis.

**Confessional: Hide and seek can be hard.**

**Louis: We can find them by the end of the day...right?**

**Neila: *she is scratching her head***

As it turned out, Forrest was working with Kairi. They were trying to find a sign of Dawn and B...but so far they hadn't any luck.

Were they just unlucky or were they not looking hard enough? Personally they hoped that it was the latter.

"Do you see anything?" asked the mechanic.

"No, I don't..." answered Kairi.

"This is proving to be a bit difficult for a first challenge...then again, the first challenge of the series involved jumping off a gorge, so..." noted Forrest.

"Well, admittedly, the concept is rather simple. As soon as we find Dawn or B, the challenge is automatically over for us, right?" acknowledged the ninja.

"That's true...but it doesn't make things any easier." spoke the mechanic.

"It's true, it doesn't." nodded Kairi.

"This is starting to feel like finding a needle in a haystack..." said Forrest.

"Who would put a needle in a haystack?" inquired the kunoichi.

"No idea." answered the mechanic.

"That doesn't seem so smart, does it?" asked Kairi.

"No, it doesn't." agreed Forrest.

Hopefully they would be able to find Dawn and B soon...

...they were starting to get rather tired.

In fact, they were starting to feel like Susan.

**Confessional: Don't put needles in haystacks. You'll never find them again!**

**Kairi: They sure blend in with their surroundings.**

**Forrest: I can fix things...but I have a harder time looking for them.**

Olivia wondered where on Total Drama Ecstasy Dawn and B could possibly be.

"Where are they?" inquired the teenage girl.

If they didn't show up soon, nobody was going to win the challenge.

"Wouldn't that be a pity?" questioned the girl.

"Yes, it would." nodded Marvin.

Curious, she noticed Marvin hiding behind a tree.

"Hey there?" inquired Olivia.

Unfortunately, it appeared that he was still terrified of girls.

"That's too bad..." thought the teenage girl.

Hopefully he would overcome it during the time on the show. Total Drama tended to change people.

Then again, not everyone did change. Some of them remained the same as ever. Personally she thought it was a shame.

Nonetheless, she decided to need to stay focused if she wanted to find Dawn and B.

Unfortunately, it appeared that Marvin wasn't going to be much help, as he didn't want to look for Dawn.

She let out a sigh.

Hopefully he would try to look for B at least so that they would have a chance of scoring second place.

Where was everyone else anyway? She did have to admit, they sure scattered themselves when they went to look for Dawn and B.

Then again, splitting themselves up did make the challenge a lot easier.

Still, she was hoping that she would be able to find them soon. She wanted to see if they had any luck.

Then again, considering how much luck she was having at the moment...maybe not.

**Confessional: If only Marvin was more helpful.**

**Marvin: Dawn's going to jump out at me when I least expect it...I know it! *he shudders with fear***

**Olivia: *sighs* Marvin's gynophobia is going to lead to his elimination...**

Wendy was rather disappointed. Personally, she was hoping that she would be able to read a book right about now.

However, it appeared that this challenge was going to be longer than she thought.

She let out a sigh.

Then again, she was at a loss as to what book she should read at the moment. Maybe she should try reading about Total Drama's history again?

Personally she wanted to learn more about the show. Granted, she had learned quite a bit already from flipping through the pages alone...

...but they did say that knowledge was power.

"Right...I guess if I can't find Dawn or B, I'll go back to reading my book..." said the teenage girl.

Of course, she didn't want her teammates to think that she had chickened out during a challenge. That wouldn't do her any favors if her team lost.

Then again, she didn't think that they were going to lose the first challenge. They seemed competent enough from what she had seen.

Granted, there was a twelve-year-old on their team rather than an entire team of teenagers...but he did mention something about being a good tracker.

It sure would be a surprise if he managed to find the hostess or her cameraman, wouldn't it?

It would be a pleasant surprise, of course...but it would be a surprise nonetheless.

"Maybe I should give him a chance." noted Wendy.

After all, if he screwed up during a challenge, she could always vote him off.

She didn't feel good about voting off a young contestant...but that was how things worked at Total Drama.

**Confessional: Give Roger a chance!**

**Wendy: Was adding a twelve-year-old to this show such a good idea? Then again, Dawn did say that this show should be a lot safer now...**

Unfortunately for Team Oscar, Jack seemed more interested in searching for treasure than he was searching for Dawn and B.

"Let's see what we have here." said Jack.

As it turned out, he had stolen a laptop, a TV, a Nintendo 3DS, and a yo-yo.

"Yes! I'm rich!" exclaimed the boy.

Personally he wasn't quite sure where he had gotten these things. He was surprised what he had found in his teammates's luggage.

He in fact had robbed them while they were all off searching for Dawn and B. Now seemed like a best time for him to strike.

"This was too easy." thought the thief.

Nonetheless, he was going to have to hide his stolen belongings somewhere.

"Where should I put them?" inquired Jack.

Curious, he decided to look around for a good position.

Suddenly, he noticed that there was a replica of the Thousand-Foot Gorge nearby.

Nobody ever seemed to come there.

Curious, he decided to see if hiding it at the bottom would be a good idea.

Thankfully, there was a path leading to the bottom of the gorge so that he wouldn't have to jump off it and hurt himself.

"There we go!" exclaimed Jack.

Now nobody would ever find the stolen goods.

"Alright then!" bellowed the thief.

He was tempted to search for Dawn and B...but personally he felt that there was still so many valuables he could steal.

Personally he was tempted to go into the girls' trailer...but he was a thief, not a pervert.

Then again, one of his teammates happened to be rather lecherous. Personally he got the feeling she wouldn't mind if he entered her trailer.

Suddenly, James approached him.

"Huh?" asked Jack.

"CragmiteBlaster already created a character just like you!" bellowed James.

With that, he left the scene.

Thankfully, he did not notice that Jack had stolen one of his action figures.

Jack let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't fun being yelled at...but at least he wouldn't get caught.

**Confessional: Sometimes an original character isn't so original.**

**Jack: What should I sell first?**

**James: Ohfortheloveofpete is the worst author ever.**

Unfortunately for Team Oscar, Susan decided that she should take a snooze rather than help her teammates.

"Zzz..." murmured the girl.

She didn't seem to realize that this was a good way to get herself eliminated. In order to succeed on Total Drama, she needed to be a team player.

Then again, not everyone did know how to play the show properly.

Immediately, she began to snore.

Suddenly, she was woken up by a very noisy camper as he let out a big burp.

"Huh?" inquired the teenage girl as she exited Slumberland.

As it turned out, it was none other than Owen.

Suddenly, she remembered the current challenge.

"Oh man! I need to search for Dawn and B!" exclaimed Susan.

Immediately, she began to search for a member of the duo.

Hopefully, she had been spared from elimination...this time.

"Whoa...I guess I shouldn't drink soda pop and eat rock candy at the same time..." noted Owen.

"I'll say!" exclaimed Heather.

"Hey there, Heather! Do you have any cake for me?" inquired the teenage boy.

"No, I don't." answered the teenage girl.

"Awww!" complained Owen.

"Did you try looking in the intern's lounge?" asked Heather.

"Oh, right. I guess I'll head there." said the boy.

Immediately, Owen left to go look for some cake.

"What is it with him and food?" inquired Heather.

**Confessional: Heather's guess is as good as ours.**

**Owen: I love food...though admittedly this cost my team a challenge.**

**Heather: I'm actually a bit hungry myself.**

**Susan: I need to stop sleeping during challenges...**

Were it not for the fact that B already had a girlfriend, Rachel would probably try to flirt with him right about now.

Of course, in order to flirt with B, she had to find him first...and she wasn't having any luck.

"This is hard." thought the teenage girl.

Immediately, she began to wonder where a guy like B would hide. She knew people of the opposite gender like the back of her hand, oddly enough.

Still, she couldn't quite figure out where he was.

"This isn't good news for my team..." noted Rachel.

Hopefully they would have an easier time during the next challenge...assuming she happened to be there.

Awards ceremonies were rather unpredictable.

Then again, considering how attractive she was, the male members of her team might be more hesistant to eliminate her.

"Being pretty has its perks." acknowledged Rachel.

Nonetheless, she got the feeling that being pretty wasn't going to allow her to win Total Drama alone. She was still going to have to make some alliances.

Who should she make an alliance with?

Granted, considering that it was before the merge, maybe she shouldn't do so just yet.

There were a few alliances she had in mind though.

"Maybe I should make an alliance with Morgan...he looks attractive..." noted Rachel.

Then again, she got the feeling that there may be more to Morgan that his looks would suggest.

Was he trying to manipulate the campers? She noticed that he had bribed Bruce to dump his plate earlier.

"Hmm..." thought Rachel.

If so, the campers might have trouble on their hands.

"Should I warn them?" inquired the teenage girl.

Of course, Morgan might try to keep her mouth shut if she tried to squeal...so maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

"Hmm..." thought Rachel.

**Confessional: Morgan is the Heather of this season.**

**Rachel: Should I or shouldn't I?**

Unfortunately for Norman, he was having a much harder time finding Dawn and B than he had imagined.

"Where are they?" inquired the teenage boy.

"Funny, you said that we were going to find them before anyone else..." noted Quinta.

Norman sighed. It looked like he was eating humble pie for tonight.

"I guess...I was wrong." said the teenage boy.

"No matter. I think we should be able to find them eventually..." spoke Quinta.

"I hope!" exclaimed Norman.

He wasn't looking forward to losing the first challenge. That would be a pretty big blow to his ego.

Of course, it would also be a blow to his team...considering they would have to vote someone off as a result.

"I will not lose!" bellowed Norman.

"Right, of course." nodded Quinta.

Of course, they weren't any closer to finding Dawn and B.

"Were they abducted by aliens?" asked Norman.

"Let's hope not." answered Quinta.

Then again, why would aliens pay Total Drama a visit? He wasn't exactly sure why they would want to be on reality television.

Nonetheless, they wondered if they should keep an eye out for UFOs. That way they would know if aliens were coming.

**Confessional: Are there aliens among us?**

**Quinta: They probably haven't been abducted by aliens...maybe I am just being paranoid.**

**Norman: Those aliens are no match for me!**

Curious, Aqua decided to see if Dawn or B were located in the hot tub she found backstage.

But as she found out...no such luck.

"Hmm..." thought the teenage girl.

Unbeknownst to the girl, Dawn happened to be nearby.

"Well, I guess I'll keep going." said the girl.

Where in the solar system where Dawn and B at?

It felt that they had disappeared off the planet.

"I hope that they're doing OK..." said Aqua.

Without Dawn and B, they wouldn't be able to continue the season, wouldn't they?

They would all have to go home without any money in their pockets.

That certainly would be a shame.

Surely they were just hiding...right?

"This hide and seek challenge is starting to get me worried..." said the water lover.

Where exactly were Dawn and B hiding?

Aqua scratched her head.

"This challenge is confusing..." said the teenage girl.

At this rate, she was going to have to look for a pack of bloodhounds rather than Dawn and B.

Surely this challenge was going to be over soon...

...right?

**Confessional: Hopefully.**

**Aqua: Why are Dawn and B so hard to find?**

Vincent went backstage. Blaineley had tipped him off that was where Dawn was hiding, so that was where he was going.

She had better not have been lying to him...or she was going to suffer the consequences.

The challenge was almost too easy now.

Immediately, he opened a crate, revealing Dawn.

She gasped in surprise.

"Oh, V-Vincent! It's y-you!" exclaimed the moonchild.

Once again, Dawn felt rather frightened of Vincent.

"Looks like Team Hollywood wins first place." said Vincent.

"Yes, of course!" exclaimed Dawn.

Immediately, she left the crate and went as far away from Vincent as possible.

"Yes, that's right...keep away from him." thought the moonchild.

The farther she was away from Vincent, the better. She wasn't quite sure why...but every time she saw him, she was scared out of her mind.

Personally she wondered if she should tell the producer about him. He might know why she was so frightened of Vincent.

She wanted to talk to B about him first. Maybe he could help her?

He was pretty good at comforting her, considering what he had done for her back in Total Drama Insanity.

"It was the phobia challenge, right?" thought Dawn.

Immediately, she began to take some deep breaths.

"Right, this is no time to panic. This is no time to panic." said the moonchild.

**Confessional: Team Hollywood wins first place!**

**Dawn: *she is hyperventilating***

**Vincent: *he has a smile on his face***

Roger had a feeling he knew where to find B. Due to the fact that he was fairly chubby, he had a suspicion on where he had gone.

"Is he in the craft services tent?" inquired the cop wannabe.

However, he was not.

"I guess he isn't in here..." said the twelve-year old.

It then occurred to him that he might be in the kitchen.

"Oh, right. Of course." answered Roger.

Immediately, he entered the kitchen to look for B.

Oddly enough, Chef did not happen to be there.

"That's rather suspicious." noted the cop wannabe.

Curious, he opened a nearby cabinet, and his eyes widened in surprise.

His hunch had been right.

"Hey there, B!" exclaimed Roger.

B waved to Roger.

"So...Team Stardom gets second place then?" inquired the twelve-year-old.

B nodded.

"Well, that's not too bad. Part of me was hoping that I could find Dawn...but at least we're safe from elimination, right?" asked Roger.

B nodded again.

"Yes!" cheered the cop.

**Confessional: Team Stardom gets second place...that doesn't bode too well for Team Oscar though, does it?**

**Roger: *he is cheering* Yes!**

**B: *he is happy for Roger***

_A few minutes later..._

"Alright, is everyone here?" inquired the moonchild.

The campers nodded.

"Alright then. Team Hollywood, congratulations! You're our big winners for today! You get a special prize!" exclaimed Dawn.

Lucca howled at the moon (even though it was not up in the sky at the moment), Artemis let out an evil laugh, Vincent grinned, Morgan smirked, Patrick eagerly pulled out a basketball and dribbled it, Cindy played on her guitar, Bruce happily pounded his fists together, and Cynthia actually let out a smile.

"Team Stardom, you get second place. You could have done better, but you could have also done worse. You don't get a special prize...but you're safe from elimination too. It's a mixed bag." said Dawn.

Neila shrugged, Louis scratched his head, Roger let out a yawn, Forrest wiped off his face, Kairi swung around her fake katana, Olivia polished her metal leg, Marvin stayed a safe distance from his female teammates, and Wendy continued reading her book.

"As for Team Oscar...I'm sorry to say it...but you've lost. Better luck next time." said the moonchild.

Dennis choked on a chicken bone, Rachel frowned, Norman gasped in surprise, Quinta wished that her team won, Aqua longed to see the sea, James let out a scream, Susan woke up from her nap with a start, and Jack began to pout.

"Right...Team Hollywood, since you're our winners for today, you get Total Drama action figures!" exclaimed the moonchild.

Immediately, she handed Team Hollywood eight different action figures of herself.

"Thanks." said Cindy.

"These are nice!" exclaimed Patrick.

Unfortunately for Bruce, he was not allowed to take the doll's clothes off.

"Dang it!" bellowed the bully.

"These are awesome!" cheered Lucca.

As soon as Vincent saw his doll, he began to think of things to do to Dawn. She had very good reasons to fear him.

Morgan shrugged. He wasn't really one to play with dolls. He'd rather play with a puppet.

Cynthia looked rather bored. Despite being female, she wasn't one to play with dolls.

"Right then...Team Oscar, Ezekiel will be seeing you at the awards ceremony." said Dawn.

"Ezekiel?" asked Aqua.

"He's in charge this season." spoke the moonchild.

"How ironic...he was the first camper eliminated." noted Rachel.

"Yes, we know." answered Dawn.

**Confessional: It's time for the first awards ceremony! It's going to be exciting!**

**Dennis: I'm voting for Jack...he keeps trying to steal my food!**

**Susan: I'm voting for James...I need my peace and quiet so that i can sleep.**

**Rachel: I guess I'll vote for James...he's the only boy of my team that I don't feel attracted towards.**

**Norman: I'll vote for Jack...he's not nearly as beautiful as I am!**

_A few hours later..._

Team Oscar headed towards the stage where the awards ceremony was going to take place.

Sure enough, there was Ezekiel.

"Welcome to the first awards ceremony, eh. I'm sorry to say it, but you lost the first challenge...I guess we can't always win." said the farm boy.

"I wish that we could..." answered Quinta.

"Right...as you are well-aware, these are bad. Every time you attend one of these, you run the risk of being eliminated." spoke Ezekiel.

"Yes, we know." answered Rachel.

"Oh, right...Dawn already explained that to you, didn't she?" inquired the farm boy.

"Yes, she did." nodded Aqua.

"Did she explain everything else?" asked Ezekiel.

"Yes." answered Norman.

"Alright then...I guess it's time for you to use your pagers." said the farm boy.

Immediately, he handed some pagers to the eight campers. James' happened to be red, Rachel's happened to be pink, Jack's happened to be gold, Quinta's happened to be green, Norman's happened to be yellow, Susan's happened to be cyan, Dennis' happened to be brown, and Aqua's happened to be blue.

"So, does everyone have a pager?" inquired Ezekiel.

The campers nodded.

Immediately, they tapped the icons of who they wanted to vote off.

"Thank you. I'll be taking these now." said the farm boy.

After seeing who was going to get voted off, Ezekiel then pulled out some bags of popcorn.

"Guess what, Norman! You're safe for tonight!" exclaimed the boy.

"Yes! I'm the first camper to get a bag of popcorn!" bellowed Norman.

"I wish I were the first camper to get a bag of popcorn..." complained Quinta.

"Quinta, you get a bag of popcorn too. Does second place sound bad?" inquired Ezekiel.

Quinta jumped in surprise.

"Huh? No, it doesn't!" exclaimed the envious girl.

"Aqua, you're next. Congratulations on surviving the first awards ceremony." said the farm boy.

"But you're not giving us awards." answered Aqua.

"Well, they were called that during the second season...we're not going to live by technicalities." said Ezekiel.

"Alright." nodded the hydromaniac.

"Dennis, you're safe. Just try not to choke on your popcorn." spoke the farm boy.

Dennis carefully ate his popcorn...which was very difficult for him to do.

"Rachel, you're also safe from elimination. Aren't you an attractive girl." said Ezekiel.

"Don't you already have a girlfriend?" inquired Rachel.

"Oh, that's right...I'm with Izzy. Forget what I said." spoke the farm boy.

"Susan, you get a bag of popcorn...er, are you sleeping?"

Susan woke up with a start.

After the six campers had collected their bags of popcorn, James and Jack were left without bags of popcorn.

Jack was looking for treasure while James began to growl.

"James, Jack...funny, your names both start with the letter J eh." said Ezekiel.

James and Jack scratched their heads. They actually hadn't noticed that.

"I'm afraid your campers have some problems with you. One of you happens to be very loud, while the other happens to be very greedy. Who is going to get voted off first? Well, in just a few seconds, you'll find out." said Ezekiel.

The other six campers were rather excited. Who was going to get voted off first?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Jack, you're still in the game." said Ezekiel.

Jack eagerly collected his bag of popcorn.

"Sorry, James. But you're out. You shouldn't yell at your teammates..." spoke the farm boy.

James looked like he was about to scream.

"I know how you feel, James. Sometimes this show doesn't work out for us. Granted, it worked pretty well for me last season, but-"

"Well, this is just perfect! Stupid game show! Stupid awards ceremony! Ugh, I want to punch someone in the face! Stupid pagers! Ugh!" bellowed James.

"Take it easy. It's just a game." said Aqua.

"Just a game?! I just lost the opportunity to win a million dollars!" exclaimed the flamer.

"Well, so is almost everyone else. Almost all of us are going to get voted off at some point." answered Rachel.

Spitting on the ground, James rose from his seat and boarded the Train Of Shame. He was going to be rather lonely at the Playas Des Losers.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're going to get interviewed later eh." said Ezekiel.

"Fine..." murmured James as the train sped off into the night.

"As for everyone else, try to be more careful next time eh. You can't get too careless on this show." spoke the farm boy.

The seven remaining campers nodded as they headed back to their trailers.

_A few minutes later..._

Dawn and B stood at the parking lot, along with Lightning.

"So, how do you think the first challenge turned out?" inquired Dawn.

"I think it went well." answered B.

"I'll say! James got what was coming to him!" exclaimed Lightning.

"I suppose he did." nodded the genius.

"Yeah, me too...Vincent is starting to worry me though." said the moonchild.

"How come?" inquired the silent genius.

"He just does. Whenever I see him, I feel terrified." answered Dawn.

"Sorry to hear that." sympathized B.

"He kind of freaks me out too..." said the jock.

Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"Hopefully I'll get over it soon...then again, maybe not." spoke the moonchild.

"Yeah..." nodded the genius.

"Well, it was good to see you, Lightning. We're going to have a different guest star tomorrow." said Dawn.

"Lightning's fifteen minutes of fame are over? Awww!" complained the jock.

"Yes, I know. But don't you think someone else deserves a turn?" inquired the moonchild.

"Fine..." murmured Lightning as he left the parking lot.

"So, are Team Oscar going to recover from their loss? Will another team lose? And will anything else happen? Find out in Total...Drama...Ecstasy!" exclaimed Dawn.

B shut off the camera.

"Well, I guess I'll go to bed now." said the moonchild.

Immediately, she headed to the intern's trailer.

Votes:

Rachel: James

Aqua: James

Susan: James

James: Jack

Jack: Susan

Dennis: Jack

Quinta: Jack

Norman: James

James: 4

Jack: 3

Susan: 1

**Team Stardom: Roger, Louis, Forrest, Marvin, Kairi, Neila, Wendy, Olivia**

**Team Hollywood: Lucca, Artemis, Vincent, Morgan, Patrick, Cindy, Bruce, Cynthia**

**Team Oscar: Dennis, Rachel, Quinta, Norman, Aqua, Susan, Jack**

Voted off: James

_You probably saw this one coming. James really shouldn't have yelled at the other campers like that...and he just paid the ultimate price for it. That'll teach him to call me a terrible author, I guess._

_It looks like Team Oscar is in trouble...they've only got seven campers left. Can they recover from their loss?_

_Next time...there's going to be a Wild West challenge!_

_See you there!_


	5. Day 3: The Wild West

Total Drama Ecstasy

_Welcome back! Once again, Dawn is going to keep you up to date of what's currently happening in Total Drama...and this time we're going to be doing a Wild West challenge._

_There's actually going to be multiple challenges in this episode...but it's overall going to be one big challenge._

_And once again, someone is going to get voted off._

**Chapter 5: The Wild West**

Once again, Dawn was standing at the Total Drama Action studio. This time, she was going to recap the events of the previous episode.

"Well, I think the first episode went without a hitch. Let's see if the second episode will go the same..." said the hostess.

"Welcome back to Total Drama, everyone! The last episode was rather special, as it was the first elimination challenge. For the challenge, we had to play a game of hide and seek. Roger managed to find B, and an unholy d-I mean Vincent managed to find me." spoke Dawn.

As it turned out, she was still terrified of Vincent...and rightfully so.

"Anyways, Team Oscar ended up losing...in case it's not obvious, Roger was part of Team Stardom and V-V-Vincent was part of Team Hollywood. Now that I think of it, Team Stardom seems to be composed of heroes and Team Hollywood seems to be composed of villains..." acknowledged the teenage girl.

"Well, not every member of Team Hollywood is a bad person..." noted B.

"Yes, that's true. Still, they're not the friendliest campers in the world...even that cute little girl they have on their side turned out to have a few nasty tricks up her sleeve." spoke Dawn.

"She's just a little girl! How can she be a threat to the other campers?" inquired the teenage boy.

"Didn't you see the video where she managed to hold down a jock without breaking a sweat? I'm not sure that's something even Chef could do..." noted Dawn.

"Oh yeah..." answered B.

"In the end, Team Oscar decided to vote off James due to how loud he was. Apparently, yelling at the other campers so much wasn't such a good idea." acknowledged the moonchild.

"Yeah..." agreed the teenage boy.

"Anyways, let's see who our special guest is for today." said the moonchild.

Immediately, the Wheel Of Campers began to spin.

"Alright...our guest of today is...Geoff!" exclaimed the teenage girl.

Geoff came into the parking lot a few minutes later.

"I get to be the guest of tonight? Alright!" bellowed the teenage boy.

"I bet you're excited." said Dawn.

"You bet I am!" exclaimed Geoff.

"What a coincidence...we're doing a wild west challenge today...and you happen to be wearing a cowboy's hat." noted the moonchild.

"How ironic!" bellowed the teenage boy.

"Yes, we're aware." answered Dawn.

"So...are you excited for the challenge? You've got one of the best seats in the house..." noted B.

"You bet I am, dude!" exclaimed Geoff.

"It may not be a water challenge...but you do like wild west movies, right?" asked Dawn.

Geoff nodded.

"I just wondered if you were going to enjoy the challenge, that's all." answered the teenage girl.

"It sounds exciting...though it would be nice to have a surf challenge." noted the teenage boy.

"We might have a Jaws challenge in the future...so long as it doesn't make the campers feel squeamish." answered Dawn.

"Sweet! That's my favorite horror movie, dudette!" exclaimed Geoff.

"Not a big surprise." nodded the moonchild. His blue aura suggested as such.

"Right then...is it time to say the title of the season dramatically now?" inquired Dawn.

"I would imagine so." answered the funniest guy around.

"Alright...it's time for another episode of Total...Drama...Ecstasy!" exclaimed the moonchild.

_It's theme song time...and all of a sudden the theme song is over. Why does time fly so fast?_

As it turned out, Dawn was not the only one discussing the events of the previous episode. Roger, Marvin, Forrest, and Louis were doing so as well.

In this case, it was how they were currently doing in the competition. So far they seemed to be doing so-so.

"Well, I don't think we did too bad on the first challenge. It would have been nice to win the first challenge...but at least we didn't vote someone off." said Roger.

"Yes...looks like we managed to survive...for now." agreed Forrest.

"How much longer are we going to make it though? We're bound to have to vote someone off eventually." questioned Louis.

"Can we vote off a girl?" inquired Marvin.

"Don't be Neila, don't be Neila..." murmured the teenage boy.

"A girl? Are you sure?" inquired Forrest.

"They scare me...except for maybe Olivia." answered the gynophobe.

"But she's on a different team..." spoke Roger.

"I know..." nodded Marvin.

"Maybe we should start looking for idols? If we use one we might be able to get first place this time." questioned Louis.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." agreed the teenage boy.

"Where would they put them?" inquired Forrest.

"Somewhere where they won't be easily found, I bet..." answered Marvin.

"Maybe..." spoke the mechanic.

"It's a good thing that I'm good at finding things then." noted Roger.

"Yeah..." acknowledged Louis.

"But where should I go first?" inquired the teenage boy.

The other three male members of Team Stardom shrugged.

"Maybe I should try searching somewhere where Dawn and B frequent?" asked Roger.

"Yeah...that would be a good place to look." answered Forrest.

"Hmm..." thought Louis. If he were them, where would he put it?

Marvin began to scratch his head. Idol hunting wasn't going to be easy. Maybe they should try doing it later?

Then again, the sooner they managed to find an idol, the better.

"Right...which idol did you have in mind of getting?" asked Louis.

"The Mike Idol sure sounded interesting..." spoke Forrest.

"Dawn said that it could either hurt us or help us." noted Roger.

"It's a gamble then?" inquired Marvin.

"Yes." answered the teenage boy.

"Hmm..." thought Roger.

Shrugging, Forrest decided to leave the trailer to begin search for the idol.

Much to his pleasant surprise, there was one right outside.

"Well, speak of the devil!" exclaimed the teenage boy.

"The devil?! Where?!" bellowed Artemis from the girl's cabin.

"Huh? Who said that?" questioned Forrest.

As it turned out, Zoey was admiring the Mike Idol.

"This looks just like the real Mike! What an amazing sculptor!" exclaimed Zoey.

"Ah-ha!" bellowed Forrest.

"D'oh!" shouted the teenage girl.

**Confessional: First idol found!**

**Zoey: OK...I admit that I shouldn't have taken it out of its hiding spot...but I couldn't help but admire it!**

**Forrest: This may help us...but this may also hurt us. Should I use it...or should I save it until later?**

**Roger: The Mike Idol, huh? This could tilt the game in our favor...or in Team Hollywood's or Team Oscar's.**

**Louis: Knowing my luck, this idol won't turn out well for me. Or maybe for us. It's random.**

**Marvin: I'm glad that there are idols in this game...I just wish so many of them weren't of girls. Though personally I wouldn't mind an Olivia Idol. Maybe next season?**

_Let's check on the Team Stardom girls now..._

"Well, it was a shame that we couldn't get the prize. But at least we managed to keep ourselves together." noted Neila.

"Yeah...those awards ceremonies can really mess up our team." acknowledged Kairi.

"We have to be careful who we should choose." agreed Wendy.

"Yeah...we should always choose whoever's expendable...whoever that may be." nodded Olivia.

"It still feels bad that we have to eliminate other campers from the game though..." acknowledged the former intern.

"Yeah..." answered the teenage girl with a metal leg.

"At least they end up better off than the interns..." spoke Neila.

"Huh?" asked Wendy.

"Never mind." said the teenage girl.

"You know, I can't help but shake the feeling that the boys found something interesting..." spoke Olivia.

"What makes you say that?" inquired Kairi.

"Well, they seem awfully excited about something." noted the girl with a metal leg.

"What could it be?" asked the teenage ninja.

"Maybe we should knock on their door and ask them..." said Neila.

"Good idea." answered Wendy.

Immediately, she went to knock on the door and ask them what the commotion was.

Sure enough, Forrest answered the door.

"Hello?" asked the mechanic.

"What's so exciting?" inquired the teenage girl.

"Aah!" bellowed Marvin. Apparently, he thought he would be safe from girls inside the boys trailer but he was wrong.

"We found the Mike Idol!" exclaimed the teenage boy.

"Really? That's great! Wait, isn't that a wild card?" asked the teenage girl.

"Yes...I bet it would be fun to use though." answered Forrest.

"Yeah...I suppose it would. We might want to keep it a secret from the other two teams though...they might adapt their strategies accordingly." spoke Wendy.

"So...they'll prepare for anything?" asked the mechanic.

"Yes." nodded the bookworm.

"Alright then. I'll try to keep this under wraps." answered Forrest.

"Good strategy." agreed Wendy.

Immediately, he closed the door.

"Right...I guess I'll go back to reading my Total Drama history book..." spoke the teenage girl.

"Wait...Chef used to be a ballerina dancer?" inquired Wendy.

**Confessional: He looked great in a tutu...surprisingly.**

**Chef: Darn it! That book is spilling all sorts of embarrasing secrets about us! Though personally I wouldn't mind finding out some of Chris and Blaineley's secrets...**

**Wendy: It says here that he actually inherited his looks from his mother...creepy.**

**Neila: I'm never going to be an intern again.**

**Olivia: So we have an idol now? Sweet! We're the first team to find one!**

**Forrest: Yes...I'm not one of the girls...but I'm participating in this confessional anyway. Don't you think I need more love?**

**Kairi: Bonzai! This idol will help for sure! Or maybe it will hurt us. It's like flipping a coin.**

_Meanwhile at Team Hollywood..._

Patrick, Morgan, and Bruce were all very happy to win the first challenge. They felt like they were stars...though they weren't part of Team Stardom.

They in fact wanted to congratulate Vincent for allowing them to win.

However, he didn't seem to be responding to them.

"Hey, Vincent? Hello?" inquired the jock.

"Are you there?" asked Morgan.

"Hey! Speak up!" demanded Bruce.

Still no response.

Sure enough, Vincent was staring at the wall. He appeared to be in thought.

"I guess he doesn't want to talk to us." said Patrick.

"That's a shame...I wanted to congratulate him." answered Morgan.

"Ah well. You can congratulate me!" exclaimed Bruce.

"Congratulate you? What for?" asked the jock.

"For being the toughest camper around!" bellowed the bully.

"I don't know...Patrick looks more muscular than you." answered Morgan.

"Oh yeah? Put 'em up!" exclaimed Bruce.

Immediately, he curled up his hands into fists and began to imitate boxing.

"That's a bit too violent for my tastes." answered the jock.

"Aren't you a baby!" exclaimed Bruce.

"Just because I don't like violence doesn't mean that I'm a baby." spoke Patrick.

"Yes, it does! I bet you wear a diaper!" exclaimed the bully.

"For your information I wear a jock strap." answered the jock.

Morgan began to blush.

"Really? Even on reality television?" asked Bruce.

"I figured that since I was a jock I might as well wear my uniform." shrugged Patrick.

"Meh. Good point." answered the bully.

"If you still insist I'm a baby, we can always arm wrestle." spoke the jock.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" bellowed Bruce.

However, Patrick was able to defeat him, albeit with some difficulty.

"Alright! You win! You're not a baby. I'll take it back." answered the bully.

"Good to see you're actually showing another camper respect." noted Patrick.

"I still think you're a nerd lover." spoke Bruce.

"Hey! Nerds aren't bad! They'll grow up to be scientists!" exclaimed the bully.

"What do we need scientists for?" asked the bully.

"I don't know...science?" inquired Morgan.

"I never did well in science...things kept blowing up." said Bruce.

"You shouldn't play with toxic chemicals." warned Patrick.

"Meh...maybe you're right." answered the bully.

"I know I wouldn't." agreed Morgan.

Vincent still did not partake in the discussion.

**Confessional: Why is Vincent so quiet?**

**B: You know, he acted just like this last episode too...it's starting to creep me out.**

**Morgan: Bruce seems so easy to manipulate...I'd be glad to have dumb muscle on my side.**

**Patrick: If Bruce thinks I'm strong, he should pay Artemis a visit.**

**Bruce: Big deal! So what if Patrick is stronger than me? Nobody else on this show is!**

**Vincent: *he is watching the camera, not making a sound***

_At Team Hollywood's girls cabin._

"Owoooo! We did it!" exclaimed Lucca.

"Yes, we did Lucca...settle down now." answered Cindy.

"Hmph. So what if we won the first challenge. Big deal! I bet we're going to lose the next one." spoke Cynthia.

"Awww! Don't be such a party pooper!" exclaimed Artemis.

"Yeah! Try to smile, will you?" asked the teenage girl.

"Why should I?" inquired Cynthia.

"Well, you use a lot less muscles when you smile than when you frown." said Artemis.

"How did you know that?" asked the bitter girl.

"I read a book. Know how to read?" inquired the preteen girl.

"Ha ha! Very funny! Get lost." spoke Cynthia.

"Treat Artemis with respect...I have to admit, you're awfully insightful for your age." noted Cindy.

"I guess I am." answered Artemis.

"Big deal." retorted Cynthia.

"Aren't you a brat." noted Cindy.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever." said the teenage girl.

"I'm starting to wonder if I'm going to like sharing the same trailer as her..." answered the rock star.

"C'mon! Turn that frown upside down!" exclaimed Artemis.

"No." answered Cynthia.

Lucca began to whimper, causing the former to let out a sigh.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." thought the teenage girl.

"Hey, Lucca! Fetch!" exclaimed Artemis.

Immediately, she tossed a bone outside the trailer.

Sure enough, she returned it to her.

"Good girl!" bellowed the preteen girl, patting her on the head.

"Why are you treating her like a dog?" asked Cindy.

"Because she's a wolf girl." answered Artemis.

"Oh yeah..." recalled the teenage rock star.

**Confessional: Cheer up, Cynthia!**

**Artemis: If Cynthia won't smile...I'll make her smile! *pulls out needle and thread* Nah, I'm just joking. *puts needle and thread away***

**Cynthia: I'm so sick of this show. Why can't I be leader of this team? Right now Cindy and Patrick seem to be...**

**Lucca: *she is chewing on the bone* What? It tastes like chicken!**

**Cindy: What song should I play next? Be Happy? I think I should sing that one to Cynthia.**

_At the Team Oscar's boys trailer..._

With James gone, it appeared that Team Oscar was now at a disadvantage.

"Well, that didn't go well! Why did we lose? I thought I was perfect!" bellowed Norman.

"Maybe we just didn't try hard enough?" inquired Jack.

"Maybe we didn't eat enough." spoke Dennis.

"How would that help us?" asked the thief.

"I don't know. It just makes me feel good." said the glutton.

"Of course it does." answered the self-claimed gorgeous teen.

"I want food..." answered Dennis.

"I want money..." said Jack.

"I want fangirls!" exclaimed Norman.

"There are no fangirls here. This is the boys' trailer." spoke Jack.

"D'oh!" bellowed the teenage boy.

Immediately, he left the trailer to go look for fangirls.

"Hopefully he'll find his special one somewhere." noted Dennis.

"Is your special someone a gourmet?" asked Jack.

"Yes." answered the teenage boy.

Jack began to shake his head.

"I sometimes don't know about you..." said the thief.

"Isn't the love of your life a sack of money?" questioned Dennis.

"A sack of money?! Where?!" bellowed Jack.

"Um..." murmured Dennis.

"C'mon! Don't hold out on me!" exclaimed the thief.

"There's a sack of money...if you get to the end of the show. I think." said the glutton.

"Darn it! I already knew that!" bellowed Jack.

"I wish the prize was food..." answered Dennis.

"You can use the prize money to buy food!" exclaimed the teenage thief.

"Oh yeah..." spoke the glutton.

"Is that all you ever think about? Food?" inquired Jack.

"Is money all you think about?" asked Dennis.

"Um...well..." answered the thief.

**Confessional: We all know the truth.**

**Jack: I might need a psychiatrist.**

**Dennis: Om nom nom nom!**

**Norman: Where are the fangirls? I don't see any in here!**

_We now go to check on the Team Oscar girls._

"What a bummer! We lost the first challenge." said Rachel.

"I know...it feels like we've been shipwrecked." agreed Aqua.

"I wish that we won the first challenge..." said Quinta.

"Don't we all?" inquired Susan.

Immediately, she began to yawn.

"Losing makes me feel sleepy..." said the sleepyhead.

"I bet it does." agreed Rachel.

"Maybe if I have good dreams...they'll come true..." answered Susan.

"What if you have bad ones?" asked Quinta.

"Oh, yeah...I hope those don't come true." spoke the teenage girl.

"What bad dreams do you have?" inquired Rachel.

"Ones where a man with a claw and a fedora is chasing me..." answered Susan.

"Uh-oh!" exclaimed Aqua.

"He also had burnt skin..." noted the sleepyhead.

"You wouldn't happen to live in Elm Street, now would you?" asked the water lover.

"I live in a quiet town...why do you ask?" inquired Susan.

"You might want to grab your crucifix." answered Rachel.

Curious, she decided to pull one out of her bag.

Immediately, she felt that a demon had been exorcised from her.

"Wow! I feel like a million bucks now!" exclaimed the teenage girl.

"Well, you will get that much if you manage to win the game." noted Rachel.

"I wish I had that kind of money..." said Quinta.

"Again, so do the rest of us." answered the teenage girl.

"Wouldn't that make Jack's cup of tea?" asked Aqua.

"He reminds me of Mr. Krabs..." acknowledged Rachel.

"Maybe he's his son?" asked Susan.

"How can that be? He's a crustacean." questioned Aqua.

"Oh, right..." answered the sleepyhead girl.

"He doesn't seem to be...crabby." noted Rachel.

"Yeah, unlike James...I'm actually glad to see him gone." spoke Susan.

"How come?" asked Quinta.

"He was making so much noise...I wish he would stop yelling at the top of his lungs." said the sleepyhead.

"Good point. It was starting to get on my nerves too." agreed Rachel.

"What's up with him?" inquired Quinta.

Aqua shrugged.

"I guess some people are grouchy." noted Susan.

"It looks that way..." nodded the water lover.

"Maybe the Playa will calm him down?" asked Quinta.

"Hopefully. We might have to see him again if we get voted off." acknowledged Rachel.

"Yeah..." agreed Susan.

"Agreed." answered Aqua.

**Confessional: James should have taken a chill pill before coming on this show.**

**Aqua: Next time, he should try taking deep breaths.**

**Rachel: It's a shame...he was kind of cute.**

**Susan: I'm glad that I can finally get some rest now that he's gone...**

**Quinta: I wish I didn't have to listen to him yelling...oh wait, that's right. I won't have to do that anymore.**

_A few minutes later at the craft services tent..._

"So, are we all here?" asked Forrest.

"I believe so, yes." answered Wendy.

"That's good." spoke the mechanic.

"Right...in order to win challenges we need to stick together, right? I would imagine that's how the show would work." asked Kairi.

"Yes, of course." agreed Neila.

"Right...I suppose we shouldn't wander too far from each other. I would imagine that it would be easy to get separated from one another at this studio." nodded Louis.

"That wouldn't do us any favors...the farther we spread, the weaker we get, right?" spoke Olivia.

Oddly enough, Marvin happened to be sitting next to her.

"Together we are strong, right?" asked Marvin.

"The answer is yes. We need to work together in order to win challenges. Otherwise, we'll lose." agreed Roger.

Immediately, the eight of them began to eat their breakfast.

Sure enough, it was delicious.

"I'm actually rather glad that things have gotten better on this show to be honest." noted Neila.

"Yeah...our hostess is actually a decent person this time." acknowledged Olivia.

"Then again, she was the winner last season." noted Louis.

"That's true." agreed Forrest.

**Confessional: Hooray for Dawn! Boo to Chris and Blaineley! Well, maybe not Blaineley.**

**Dawn: Yes, I'm the hostess this time...I'm glad to see that the campers think highly of me.**

**Neila: I still don't want to be an intern again though. Too many bad memories.**

**Roger: Will we score second place again?**

**Marvin: Yes, I sat next to Olivia...I'm not sure what came over me then.**

Likewise, Team Hollywood was doing the same.

"Deviled eggs! My favorite!" exclaimed Artemis.

"Deviled eggs?" questioned Cindy.

Everyone had their own preference, she supposed. Personally she liked toast with butter...or maybe jelly.

On the other hand, Patrick seemed to be enjoying some bacon.

"It makes me feel so strong..." noted the teenage boy.

Then again, unlike Bruce, he knew that muscles weren't everything. Not all of the challenges were going to be related to strength.

Total Drama challenges were pretty random.

Vincent was not currently eating anything at the moment. He was staring at his plate.

Likewise, Morgan wasn't eating much either. He appeared to be in thought.

In contrast, Bruce was eating quite a bit.

All of a sudden, he knew what to ask of him.

"Say there. Would you do me a favor and go check on Team Stardom? They seem excited about something." noted Morgan.

Bruce nodded as he left his seat.

He came back a few minutes later.

"What? They have an idol now?" inquired Morgan.

"Yeah...I wish we found one first." answered the bully.

"Me too..." agreed the blonde.

"Idols are awesome! Owoooo." spoke Lucca.

"I don't idolize anyone on this team." said Cynthia, looking into a mirror.

Artemis pouted. Cynthia was being rude again.

"We might need to change our strategy..." acknowledged Patrick.

"But what idol do they have?" asked Cindy.

"I'm not sure." answered Bruce.

"Well, whatever it is, it's probably not going to do us any good." noted Morgan.

"Yeah..." agreed Artemis. If only they had found an idol first. Maybe that way they could get an advantage.

Then again, they had already won the first challenge, so at least that was something to be proud of.

"Maybe we should find an idol too..." noted Cindy.

"Where should we look?" asked Patrick.

"Maybe it's where we least expect it?" asked the rock star.

"Maybe." nodded the jock.

**Confessional: Where on earth could the idols possibly be? Well, somewhere in the studio.**

**Artemis: I'd build an idol tracker...but I'm actually having a hard time with it.**

**Patrick: Maybe Artemis and I could work together on this? Then again, she happens to be a little...crazy.**

**Lucca: *sniffing for idols***

**Cynthia: Once again, I'm surrounded by idiots. Except for maybe Morgan. He seems smart enough.**

Meanwhile, Team Oscar was discussing their next game plan as well.

"Maybe we could try stealing from the other campers?" asked Jack.

"Stealing is wrong." answered Aqua.

Jack let out a sigh.

"You really shouldn't do that." noted Rachel.

Oddly enough, Dennis happened to be eating broccoli.

"You're actually eating your vegetables?" questioned Quinta.

"Did you think I was a carnivore?" asked the teenage boy.

Quinta shrugged.

"It was a logical assumption." noted Rachel.

"I guess." answered Dennis as he ate some of the broccoli.

Norman was admiring his face in the mirror once again.

"I get more and more beautiful every day!" exclaimed the teenage boy.

Aqua raised an eyebrow.

"I could say the same for myself...though I try not to rub it in other people's faces." answered Rachel.

Susan was sleeping at the table.

Oddly enough, she didn't seem to eat much.

Apparently, one didn't need to eat too much when they spent most of their time sleeping.

"Yeah, that makes sense." thought Aqua.

Ironically, she happened to be dreaming about food.

"Food...glorious food..." murmured Susan.

"She does realize that there's food right in front of her right?" asked Rachel.

Aqua shrugged.

"I guess she isn't paying attention." noted Jack.

Immediately, he took a one dollar bill he found in her pocket while everyone else wasn't watching.

"That was too easy..." thought the thief.

Quickly, he put it in his wallet.

"Maybe I'll use this at a vending machine...I think there was one around here somewhere." he thought.

He in fact had tried stealing cans from vending machines...but he got his arm stuck every time he wouldn't let go of the can.

They sure had a decent security system.

But at least he had the money on hand to pay for it now.

"What should I get?" thought Jack as he went to the vending machine.

"I'd recommend Dr. Pepper." suggested Rachel.

"But I don't need a doctor..." answered the thief.

Rachel shrugged. She got the feeling that Jack could use some therapy...though she wasn't quite sure why.

**Confessional: I bet you know why.**

**Jack: *he is drinking some Coca-Cola* That's the stuff!**

**Rachel: Where did he got that dollar bill?**

**Susan: Why does my pocket feel so light?**

**Dawn: *she is frowning***

Once again, Vincent approached Blaineley.

"Are you still working on getting that idol?" asked the teenage boy.

"Y-yes! I am!" bellowed the former hostess.

"Good...you remember what will happen if you don't, do you not?" asked Vincent.

"Yes! I do!" exclaimed Blaineley.

"Alright then..." answered the teenage boy.

Immediately, he left without saying a word.

"Where could it be? I'm starting to get worried..." said the hostess.

If she didn't find it, she was a goner.

"Think, Blaineley, think..." murmured the janitor.

Personally she was wondering if she should tell Dawn about how vicious Vincent was.

However, she then remembered what he had told her.

"Oh yes...that's right." thought the former hostess.

Apparently, telling Dawn about Vincent wasn't going to do her any good.

She was going to have to keep her mouth shut.

Blaineley let out a sigh. She couldn't believe that she had been enslaved by a teenage boy.

Then again, she wasn't sure if he was even human. Something about him seemed...off.

"He creeps me out." Blaineley thought.

Personally she got the feeling that Vincent was a sociopath...that would explain what she had learned about him so far.

If so, she was feeling rather worried.

It wasn't good news for any of the campers.

What was a woman to do?

"I guess I just have to keep looking for the idol for now..." thought the former hostess.

The sooner she found it, the safer she would be.

But...would Vincent stop with just the immunity idol?

She got the feeling that he was expecting a lot from this show.

**Confessional: Vincent is dangerous.**

**Vincent: *he is smirking***

**Blaineley: Where is that idol?**

**Dawn: I've noticed that Blaineley has a worried look on her face as of late...is something the matter? Maybe I should talk to her.**

"So, are you all ready for the next challenge?" inquired Dawn.

"We sure are! We have a trump card this time!" exclaimed Forrest.

"A trump card?" questioned the moonchild.

"We'll use it during the challenge." answered Kairi.

"Right...well, it's right over here." said Dawn.

Immediately, she headed towards where the challenge was.

"Hmm...it looks like this challenge is going to be a wild west one." noted Wendy.

"That's right. It is a wild west challenge." answered Dawn.

"Howdy, partner." said Olivia.

"This time, your challenge is going to take place in multiple parts." explained the moonchild.

"Multiple parts?" asked Aqua.

"Yes...this challenge is going to be different from before." answered Dawn.

"Fair enough." answered Morgan.

"Your first challenge is going to be a shootout...you need to shoot the outlaws in order to knock them down. Don't shoot the maidens though...we obviously don't want to kill them, right?" asked Dawn.

"It's true, we don't." agreed Neila.

"Exactly. If you shoot the outlaws, you'll win points. But if you shoot the maidens, you'll lose points. So don't get too trigger-happy, alright?" asked Dawn.

"Alright." answered Louis.

"Mind you...I'll be speeding things up as things go along." noted the moonchild.

"Yay! I love speed!" exclaimed Lucca.

"Right, you were raised by wolves...so I bet you would like that. I'm not so sure how you feel about guns though..." noted Dawn.

"We're not going to use real guns...right?" asked Neila.

"No no no. We're not using real guns. I don't want anyone to get hurt. We're using fake ones." answered the moonchild.

"OK." answered Marvin.

"Still, I don't want you to play with them. That's getting carried away." spoke Dawn.

"My father told me that I should never play with guns..." noted Roger. Personally he actually agreed with him on that one.

"Yes, of course." answered Olivia.

"Pew pew pew!" exclaimed Artemis.

"What did I say?" asked the moonchild.

"Sorry." answered the preteen girl as she put the gun down.

"Right...I'm going to count to three...you can all count to three, right?" asked Dawn.

"One...two...two...two..." murmured Dennis.

"Three." spoke Rachel.

"One, two, three!" exclaimed the glutton.

"Right then. One...two...three." answered the moonchild.

Immediately, the shooting range activated, and they loaded their fake pistols.

They then began to shoot at the outlaws...which sure enough were dressed in black and white stripes and were wearing black masks.

Of course, some of the maidens were appearing as well. Personally the campers wondered what they were doing out in a battlefield like this.

They just didn't seem to recognize the danger.

**Confessional: Don't play with guns. Please.**

**Roger: This will be good practice if I ever succeed in becoming a cop.**

**Artemis: I love this challenge! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

**Neila: Violence is bad...but at least this challenge is kind of fun.**

**Bruce: They think they're outlaws? I'm the real outlaw here!**

**Olivia: Where's the sheriff when you need him? Or are we the sheriffs?**

_A few minutes later..._

"Things are starting to heat up...wouldn't you say, Geoff?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah! I just wish we did a challenge like this before!" exclaimed the teenage boy.

"Actually, we did. There was a western themed challenge during Total Drama Action." answered the moonchild.

"Oh yeah...I guess I just wasn't there." answered Geoff.

"I'm afraid you didn't do well on Total Drama Action at all." noted Dawn.

"It's an old shame." said the teenage boy sadly.

"Just for the record, this challenge is going to be rather different otherwise. One genre alone has many opportunities." spoke the moonchild.

B nodded with agreement.

"Yeah..." answered Geoff.

"Well then, I guess it's time for us to go to commercial." said Dawn.

"Will they be wild west themed?" inquired Geoff.

"Some of them will." answered the moonchild.

"Yes!" cheered the teenage boy.

"I'll see you later! Goodbye!" exclaimed Dawn as she shut off the camera.

_It's time for the second challenge! Apparently it's going to be even more exciting in the first._

_In the next chapter, another camper will be eliminated...can you guess who it will be this time? There have been a few hints so far._


	6. Day 3: Giddy Up

Total Drama Ecstasy

_Right...it looks like it's time for the second camper to get voted off. Can you guess who's it going to be? C'mon, I won't judge...though admittedly some campers are more likely to get voted off than others. _

**Chapter 6: Giddy Up**

"Welcome back to Total Drama, everyone. Before we cut to our traditional commercial break, I made the campers participate in a wild west challenge. You know, since there are so many movies taking place in the wild west and all that...not like they're bad movies mind you." noted Dawn.

"I love wild west movies!" exclaimed Geoff.

"I bet you do." nodded Dawn. "Now, where were we? Ah yes...right now the campers are currently participating in a shooting game...and no, I'm not making them shoot each other. That would be really cruel. I'm not Chris Maclean, and quite frankly I never will be."

"Of course not!" bellowed the funniest guy around.

"Since it'd be a bit difficult to make a twenty-two minute episode with a very simple challenge, this challenge is going to be part of a series...I believe I already explained that...but not everyone in the audience may know that yet." noted Dawn.

"What else did you have in mind?" inquired Geoff.

"Well, they're going to be catching criminals...I bet Roger would enjoy that." noted the moonchild.

"Roger?" asked the teenage boy.

"Yeah...he's actually doing pretty well in the shooting challenge so far...I don't think he's going to get voted off tonight." acknowledged Dawn.

"I bet not!" exclaimed Geoff.

"Then again, you never know. Awards ceremonies can be rather unpredictable like that." noted the moonchild.

"Yeah..." agreed the teenage boy.

"I was rather surprised at my elimination..." acknowledged Dawn.

"Blame Scott...he's a terrible person, right?" inquired Geoff.

"He sure is...he couldn't eliminate me last season, I can tell you that." noted the moonchild.

"Of course he couldn't! You were the winner!" exclaimed the teenage boy.

"Yes, I was." nodded the teenage girl.

"So, should we go check on the campers now?" asked Geoff.

"Yes." answered the hostess.

_At the shooting range..._

"Huh. I'm actually doing pretty good at this." noted Roger.

"You sure are."nodded Louis.

Of course, Artemis was doing pretty decent as well.

"I wish I could shoot the maidens..." complained the preteen girl.

Suddenly, she accidentally shot one of the maidens.

"Well, speak of our lord and savior." said Artemis.

Unfortunately, this caused her team to lose a point.

"Be more careful this time." warned Patrick.

"Yeah...I will." nodded the redhaired girl.

**Confessional: Artemis, you fiend!**

**Artemis: At least it was pretty funny...*she giggles***

**Patrick: That poor maiden. She wanted to be saved but instead all she got was a bullet wound to the head...**

**Roger: Can't shoot the maidens now. I can only shoot the criminals...then again, I'm not going to shoot someone if they're only armed with their mouth and fists...that would be police brutality.**

Unfortunately for Team Oscar, Susan wasn't being very helpful. Once again, she was taking a snooze.

"Zzz...ride like the wind, Bullseye..." murmured the teenage girl.

"This doesn't bode well for us, does it?" inquired Rachel.

"No...it does not." agreed Aqua.

Suddenly, Dennis shot one of the maidens.

"Dennis!" bellowed Jack.

"What? She called me fat..." said the teenage boy.

Jack let out a sigh. Since when did they talk?

Fortunately, Quinta appeared to be a fairly decent shot.

"Why can't I be that good?" pouted Norman.

"I was under the impression that I was going to be the worst shot here..." said the teenage girl.

As it turned out, that wasn't the case this time.

Nonetheless, it appeared that they were falling behind everyone else.

They were going to need to shoot faster.

Of course, if they shot one of the maidens, it would only make things worse, so they shouldn't shoot too fast.

**Confessional: Bullseye!**

**Dennis: I shoot the criminals and avoid shooting the maidens...right?**

**Norman: Those maidens are so beautiful...maybe one of them could be my valentine...oh wait, that's right. They're cardboard.**

**Quinta: I wish I were a better s-oh wait, I'm actually good at this. I actually don't feel envious today.**

**Jack: Oddly enough I happen to be a bit of a criminal myself...they still appear to be bigger outlaws than me considering that we're actually shooting at them though.**

"Alright, it's time for me to speed things up a bit." said Dawn.

Immediately, she began to speed up the targets.

"This is getting harder..." noted Cindy.

"Yeah...that's kind of the idea." answered the moonchild.

B nodded in agreement.

Unfortunately, this made Morgan end up shooting one of the maidens.

"Darn it! Now Team Stardom's ahead of us!" exclaimed the blonde.

"At least we're still ahead of Team Oscar..." noted Cindy.

"Well, that's true..." nodded Morgan.

At that very moment, Team Oscar actually managed to pull ahead of them.

"Never mind." said the rock star.

Lucca began to whine.

"At this rate we're going to have to vote someone off..." said Cynthia.

"Like...you?" asked Artemis.

"Very funny." spoke the teenage girl.

Fortunately, Vincent happened to have rather decent skill with a firearm, and he managed to pull them through.

Once again, he was not one to talk, even when they showered him with gratitude.

Apparently, he wasn't much of a talker.

"Why doesn't he want to have a chat with us?" questioned Patrick.

"Maybe he's a bit like Cynthia?" asked Artemis.

"Hmph." murmured Vincent.

**Confessional: Does Vincent's lack of speech creep you out? That's kind of the idea...**

**B: I will admit that I didn't talk much during the times I participated on the show...but Vincent's silence still unsettles me...again, I'm starting to know how Dawn feels.**

**Vincent: *he looks satisfied***

**Patrick: I wish I were that good with a firearm.**

**Artemis: I'm going to blow their heads off! They'll never see it coming! Hehhehhehheh! The criminals I mean, not my teammates. *she rubs her hand behind her head***

Marvin frantically shot one of the maidens, causing them to lose points.

"Marvin!" bellowed Kairi.

"Sorry!" apologized the teenage boy.

"What was that for?" asked Olivia.

"She was freaking me out!" bellowed the gynophobe.

Olivia sighed. This challenge was proving to be rather difficult for him, it seemed. He didn't realize that he was supposed to shoot the boys rather than the girls.

At that very moment, Dawn decided to introduce a new game element.

"It's time for a new cutout..." said the teenage girl.

Immediately, what appeared to be the leader of the criminals appeared.

"If you shoot the leader of these hooligans, you'll get a lot of points. So keep an eye out if you see him. That's just for display though, so don't try shooting it. I'll get rid of it shortly." said Dawn.

"That explains why it isn't moving around..." noted Neila.

Dawn pressed a button, and the criminal leader cutout disappeared.

"Carry on now." said the moonchild.

"This challenge is awesome!" exclaimed Geoff.

"Glad to see you enjoy it." spoke Dawn.

"Do I ever!" bellowed the teenage boy.

"I wonder if your girlfriend is going to be the guest star next." said the moonchild.

"Could be." answered the funniest guy around.

**Confessional: The author is enjoying this challenge too, just for the record. He is the one writing it after all.**

**Geoff: Yeah! Look at the campers go!**

**Neila: It's nice that Geoff is giving us all support.**

**Roger: I feel like an actual cop now.**

**Olivia: That poor maiden...why did Marvin have to shoot her? She had so much left to live for...and then he ruined everything.**

Rachel shot the criminal leader, scoring points for their team and moving them up to second place.

"Yes!" cheered the teenage girl.

Team Hollywood frowned. Now they were at risk at losing the challenge again.

Then again, there were still more challenges before the big challenge actually ended.

"Way to go, Rachel!" exclaimed Aqua.

"Thank you." answered the attractive teenage girl.

"Darn it! Why couldn't I have pulled that off? I thought I was perfect." said Norman.

"Apparently, you were not." retorted Jack.

Norman pouted.

Hopefully they would be able to keep their score and pull ahead of Team Hollywood. That way, they wouldn't end up losing again.

And since they already had seven members and the other teams had eight, it wouldn't do them any favors if they did.

They began to look for another mob boss, hoping that this would help them earn first place.

Granted, Team Stardom seemed to be ahead of them at the moment, but they might be able to change that.

It depended on how many targets they were able to shoot...and of course which targets they shot at.

**Confessional: Keep shooting!**

**Norman: I should have been able to shoot that boss...but I didn't! *pouts***

**Rachel: Not too bad! I don't think I'm going to be voted off tonight.**

**Quinta: I wish I could have pulled off a shot like that...everyone did say I was a fairly decent shot too though.**

**Susan: *snores***

"Now it's time to introduce yet another cutout...you'd better watch out for this one." said Dawn.

Immediately, a white skull and crossbone cutout appeared.

"You better not shoot this! Otherwise you'll get kicked out of this part of the challenge...I don't think your team wants that, do you not?" asked Dawn.

Everyone shook their head.

"Right...whatever you do, do not shoot it. Understood?" inquired the hostess.

Everyone nodded.

Unfortunately, Dennis ended up shooting it by mistake.

"D'oh!" exclaimed the teenage boy.

"Sorry, Dennis. But it looks like you're out of the challenge for the time being." said Dawn.

Dennis groaned. His gun had ceased to function entirely.

"I'm going to go eat some food at the craft services tent..." alerted the teenage boy.

Immediately, he began to walk his way there.

"We'll pick you up when it's time for the next challenge." explained the teenage girl.

Team Oscar all groaned. Things weren't going to be so easy now that one of them was gone.

Hopefully they could avoid hitting the skull next time.

"Darn it!" bellowed Jack.

"I know..." nodded Rachel.

**Confessional: Don't hit the skull.**

**Dennis: *he is eating a hamburger* Maybe I should be more observant...**

**Norman: If I hit that skull, I would die of embarrassment!**

**Rachel: There's only six of us in this challenge now...can we make it?**

**Cameron: I feel sorry for Dennis.**

Knowing that that they would lose members of their team if they ended up shooting the skull, Team Stardom decided that they needed to shoot slower.

However, this did put them at risk at another team pulling ahead.

Still, they really didn't want to shoot that skull.

"Don't shoot the skulls, OK? Avoid them at all costs." warned Neila.

Unfortunately, Louis shot one of the skulls a few seconds after she had said that.

He let out a sigh.

"I'll see you later." said the teenage boy.

Immediately, he went towards the craft services tent, causing Neila to frown.

"I was hoping that he would last a bit longer..." noted the teenage girl.

"Do you like him?" asked Olivia.

Neila began to blush.

"Maybe I do...why do you ask?" inquired the intern.

"No reason." answered the girl with a metal leg.

Immediately, she began to giggle.

Neila rolled her eyes.

"I'm actually reading about cowboys at the moment...it's very interesting." said Wendy.

"Are you now?" inquired the former intern.

"Yes, I am." nodded the bookworm.

"I imagine it would be." said Neila.

"Most of the books I read are interesting..." acknowledged the teenage girl.

"I bet they are." nodded the former intern.

**Confessional: Books are power!**

**Wendy: Let's see what this book has to say...hmm...interesting.**

**Neila: I wonder who wrote that book...**

**Louis: Well, that part of the challenge was fun while it lasted.**

**Olivia: I know what guy I want to be with...**

Unfortunately, Bruce had not paid attention (as he was enjoying the challenge a bit too much) shot one of the skulls.

"Oh, c'mon!" exclaimed the bully.

Immediately, his gun deactivated. It looked as if he was out of the challenge for the time being. At least he would be able to come back during the next part.

"And that's why you don't shoot the skulls." said Cindy.

His arms crossed, Bruce headed towards the craft service tent where Louis and Dennis already were.

"Stupid skull..." murmured the bully.

"These skulls are really cool..." noted Artemis.

Curious, she noticed that Lucca appeared to be gnawing on one of the cardboard cutouts.

"Um, that actually isn't made of bone..." spoke the redheaded girl.

"But it tastes like bone!" exclaimed Lucca.

"Um..." murmured Artemis.

"Keep shooting!" ordered Patrick.

"Are we going to shoot wolves?" asked the wolf girl nervously.

"No, we're just shooting thugs." answered the jock.

Lucca let out a sigh of relief.

"Maybe I should have a talk with Bruce...I'm sure that he'll want to make an alliance with me about now..." noted Morgan.

Immediately, he went to the craft services tent.

"Can i help you?" asked Bruce.

"How would you like to make an alliance?" inquired the blonde.

"How come?" questioned the bully.

"Well, you've doing a fair share of favors for me lately...so I figured it would be a good idea." noted Morgan.

"Fine...you can hold someone's arms while I punch them in the face..." said Bruce.

"Um, sure. Something...like that." answered the manipulator.

"Then it's a deal." nodded the bully.

**Confessional: What a dastardly duo!**

**Bruce: I don't think I need an alliance...but, well...**

**Morgan: There! Now I have muscle to go with my brains.**

**Heather: Morgan's using the same strategy I used during the first season. What a coincidence...I never want to work with Duncan though.**

**Duncan: Bruce is working with Morgan? I was under the impression that he was a lone wolf.**

**Lucca: Did someone say wolf? Where?**

"Well, guess what? The first part of the challenge is over. Now for the second part." noted the moonchild.

Immediately, she pulled out a whistle to summon the campers at the craft services tent. They showed up a few minutes later.

"You appear to be dressed in a cowgirl's outfit now." questioned Forrest.

"Well, if Chris and Blaineley can dress up during challenges, why can't I?" asked Dawn.

"You make a good point." agreed Kairi.

"I wish I had an outfit like that..." said Quinta.

"Well, maybe if your team places first, I can get something like that for you." spoke the moonchild.

"Really?" asked the teenage girl.

"Of course we're going to place first!" exclaimed Norman.

"What makes you sure?" asked Cynthia.

Norman frowned.

"Right then...for the second part of the challenge, you're going to be catching criminals." said Dawn.

"Didn't we already do that during the first part of the challenge?" inquired Roger.

"Oh, that...well, you're not going to be shooting them this time. You're going to be pointing them out among a crowd." spoke the moonchild.

"That makes sense." nodded Cindy.

"But before we do that, let's go see how you all are doing so far, shall we?" asked Dawn.

Immediately, a scoreboard appeared detailing how well the teams were doing. Team Stardom's score number was in blue, Team Hollywood's score number was in red, and Team Oscar's score number was in green.

"How fitting." thought Morgan.

"Team Hollywood, congratulations! You're in first place!" exclaimed Dawn.

Team Hollywood began to cheer.

"Team Oscar, you're in second place." said the moonchild.

Team Oscar shrugged.

"As for Team Stardom...you need to pick up the pace. Otherwise you're going to be voting off someone tonight." warned the hostess.

Team Stardom frowned. Dawn was right, they really did need to pick up the pace. They weren't looking forward to being a team of seven rather than a team of eight.

"Right...let's see how keen your eyes are rather than your fingers this time." said the moonchild.

Immediately, a few cutouts of what appeared to be criminals appeared. They weren't identical at all.

"I need you to find the one that's dressed in green." said Dawn.

"He's over there!" exclaimed Roger.

"Very good, Roger. That should help your team get back up again." spoke the hostess.

**Confessional: Roger is his team's hero.**

**Wendy: I was a bit reluctant to have a twelve-year-old on my team at first...but Roger's really useful for us.**

**Roger: I'm really good at this challenge! Then again I'm not a cowboy and I probably never will. Ah well.**

**Olivia: I feel like a Texas Ranger now...**

**Cindy: Oddly enough I happen to be a Toy Story fan...should I start playing Woody's Roundup?**

More cutouts appeared, and this time Dawn wanted to select the one that was red.

Unfortunately, Dennis picked out a blue criminal.

"Sorry, that's not right." said Dawn.

"D'oh!" exclaimed the teenage boy.

Naturally, this caused his team to lose points.

Once again, Susan wasn't being helpful towards her team, and she was sleeping on the job.

Rachel sighed. Something told her that this challenge wasn't going to end well.

Jack was trying to wake up Susan, but it appeared that she was a heavy sleeper.

"C'mon, c'mon!" bellowed the thief.

Curious, he wondered if he should try stealing her belonging to teach her a lesson again.

Unfortunately, her pockets happened to be empty this time.

"Darn it!" exclaimed Jack.

It looked like he was going to have to try loot someone else.

Artemis successfully picked out the right criminal.

"Very good, Artemis." said Dawn.

"Red's my favorite color!" bellowed the preteen girl.

"That explains how you dress." noted Cynthia.

"I've worn this dress for ages." answered Artemis.

"It makes you look ugly..." murmured the teenage girl.

"What?!" exclaimed the redhead.

"Be nice to Artemis." warned Dawn.

"Fine..." answered Cynthia.

**Confessional: Treat others the way you want to be treated...if you don't want to get voted off.**

**Cynthia: *sighs* I'm starting to hate this challenge.**

**Artemis: Maybe I should pour holy water on Cynthia to see if it burns...then again, it might burn me too.**

**Patrick: What does Cynthia have against Artemis?**

**Cindy: Oddly enough Cynthia's name happens to start with the same letter as mine...meh, I guess it's just a coincidence.**

This time, Dawn wanted them to pick out a criminal that was wearing a top hat.

"A top hat?" questioned Louis.

Unfortunately, Dennis picked out the wrong criminal again.

"Sorry, you need to pay more attention." suggested Dawn.

"Awww!" complained the teenage boy.

"I'm starting to wonder if we should have him point out the criminals..." noted Aqua.

"I know..." agreed Rachel. He just couldn't seem to tell them apart.

Once again, Roger was there to help his team. He immediately selected the criminal.

"This reminds me of a police lineup." noted the police officer's son.

"Have you ever gone to see a police lineup?" asked Forrest.

"Only once or twice. My father takes me to visit the police station sometimes." noted Roger.

"Interesting." answered the mechanic.

"Do you get any souvenirs?" asked Kairi.

"My father says that I shouldn't play with police equipment...so not really, no." answered the preteen girl.

"Fair enough." nodded Forrest. He wouldn't want Roger to accidentally spray himself with pepper spray.

**Confessional: Roger's father has a pretty good point.**

**Roger: I might accidentally handcuff myself to someone, anyway...though I don't think I would mind being handcuffed to Artemis too much.**

**Forrest: I wonder what it would be like if my father was a police officer.**

**Kairi: So, Roger's father brings people to justice? That's what ninja always seem to do nowadays...though not all ninja are good.**

**Aqua: Dennis is terrible at this...I must admit.**

Once again, Dawn wanted them to pick out a criminal. However, this time the instructions were a bit different.

"This time I want you to pick out the criminal that isn't dressed in red." said the moonchild.

"The criminal that isn't dressed in red..." thought Louis.

Sure enough, most of the cutouts appeared to be dressed in red. They were going to have to find the odd one out this time.

Once again, Susan was being as unhelpful as ever.

"Zzz..." murmured the teenage girl.

When was she ever going to wake up?

"It's that one!" exclaimed Norman.

Sure enough, he had selected the criminal dressed in yellow.

"Alright then...good job, Norman." congratulated Dawn.

Norman began to flex his muscles.

Sure enough, Quinta began to squeal.

"I wish I had those muscles..." complained Jack.

"That sounds like something that I would say..." noted the envious girl.

"Um..." murmured the thief.

Was he going to have to get his own catchphrase?

"Hmm..." thought Jack.

**Confessional: What should Jack's catchphrase possibly be?**

**Quinta: I wish I had a better catchphrase than this...**

**Jack: Hmm...should it be "I'll be taking that, see?" Oh wait, I think there's someone who already has that catchphrase.**

**Rachel: My catchphrase is "I'm too sexy for my own good".**

**Norman: I don't need a catchphrase! I'm just that awesome!**

"Well, I bet you're probably finding this part of the challenge to be rather easy so far...so let's make things a bit more difficult. This time the instructions are going to be a bit more complicated." explained Dawn.

"You're right. This has been rather easy so far." noted Olivia.

"It hasn't been for me!" pouted Dennis.

"Yeah, it really hasn't." agreed Aqua.

"This time, you need to find a criminal wearing a top hat...and a monocle." ordered the hostess.

Some of the criminals were wearing top hats, while others were wearing monocles. But which one was wearing a top hat and was wearing a monocle?

"Hmm..." thought Wendy.

They were going to need to take a quick look.

Curious, Team Stardom wondered if they should try using the Mike Idol.

However, they noticed by the scoreboard that they seemed to be very doing very well in the challenge, so they decided that it wouldn't be necessary.

Nonetheless, they wondered if they should keep ahold of it for later. It could help them...or it could hurt them. Either way it sounded like it would be a fun idol to use.

Still, they should proceed with caution...and while they're at it they probably shouldn't show it to the other team.

**Confessional: Use the Mike Idol with caution.**

**Mike: It was nice of Dawn to sculpt an idol after me.**

**Wendy: *she is looking at the Mike Idol* I wish I had a boyfriend like him.**

**Olivia: I hope that the Mike Idol doesn't get one of us voted off...that would be a pity, now wouldn't it?**

**Marvin: Thank goodness we didn't get an idol sculpted after one of the female interns...*shudder***

Once again, the challenge got a bit more complicated.

"This time I need you to pick out the cutout that is the smallest..." said Dawn.

Unfortunately, Dennis picked out the cutout that was the biggest.

"Once again, that wasn't right." spoke the moonchild.

Team Stardom began to roll their eyes. Dennis was costing his team the challenge.

Then again, at least he was actually helping...unlike Susan.

This time, Team Hollywood picked out the correct cutout.

"Very good...I think it's for the last part of the challenge now." said Dawn.

"Alright!" cheered Lucca.

Team Stardom, Team Oscar, and Team Hollywood were in the same positions, though their scores were all higher than before.

"Let's see now...what was the last part of the challenge again? Ah yes!" exclaimed the moonchild.

"What is it?" asked Roger.

"For the last part of the challenge...well, it's going to be like a game of laser tag." spoke Dawn.

"A game of laser tag? Sweet! I love lasers!" exclaimed Artemis.

"Meet me at that saloon over there." commanded the moonchild.

The twenty-three campers, and they began to head towards the saloon.

"Good to make it here...once again, you're going to be shooting. Not with real guns, of course...I don't want to clean up the blood that will result." said Dawn.

"Heh heh, yeah." nodded Louis.

"First of all, put on these vests for me, will you?" asked the moonchild.

Immediately, the twenty-three campers put on their vests. Sure enough, they resembled that of a cowboy's...or a cowgirl's.

"I take it we're going to be using these to register hits?" inquired Wendy curiously.

"Yes, we are." nodded Dawn.

"Alright then." understood Neila.

"Of course, you'll probably want your guns now..." noted the hostess.

"Yeah, we do." stated Marvin.

Immediately, Dawn handed the twenty-three campers their guns.

"Have fun! And try not to end up at the awards ceremony tonight." said the moonchild.

"We will." nodded Patrick.

**Confessional: Run or shoot? Do both!**

**Marvin: These are friendly fire-proof, right? I don't want to end up shooting my teammates by accident.**

**Roger: I think I know how to use one of these...I just pull the trigger, right?**

**Bruce: We're playing laser tag wild west style? Sweet!**

**Cindy: We shoot, we score? Right? See what I did there?**

Immediately, the campers got ready to battle.

"This challenge is going to be fun..." murmured Bruce.

"It will be...if we win." noted Morgan.

"What if we score second place?" asked Artemis.

"Well, that wouldn't be too bad either, I suppose." acknowledged the blonde.

Sure enough, the guns were activated.

"Run for cover!" warned Forrest.

Immediately, the campers began to hide so that they could ambush the other campers.

Sure enough, they were already getting shot.

Unfortunately, Susan was a sitting duck, as she was sleeping at the moment. She was getting shot several different times.

"If she were on the battlefield, she would be dead by now." noted Morgan.

"She sure would!" exclaimed Bruce.

Fortunately, she wasn't actually on the battlefield.

Likewise, Dennis was somewhat vulnerable as well, though not as vulnerable as Susan herself.

Why you may ask? He wasn't a fast runner...not only that, but his obesity made him a big target.

Sure enough, the other teams were beginning to shoot him too.

"Aaugh! Make it stop!" bellowed Dennis.

Unfortunately, he couldn't find a good spot to cover himself since he was so big.

Suddenly, Bruce got shot in the arm.

"Darn it!" bellowed the bully.

"Yeah...maybe we shouldn't just stand here and have a conversation." noted Morgan.

Immediately, Bruce and Morgan behind to hide underneath a table.

**Confessional: This is a wild game of laser tag...heh heh.**

**Susan: Zzz...what a fight at the saloon...zzz...**

**Dennis: My body wasn't made for running...it was made for eating!**

**Bruce: Laser tag is actually pretty fun...I get to shoot nerds and watch them cry.**

**Morgan: Let's see now...what strategy should we use? There are a lot of possiblities here.**

Artemis was absolutely ecstatic about the last part of the challenge.

"Hehhehhehheh! Take this!" bellowed the preteen girl.

Unfortunately for Team Stardom and Team Oscar, Artemis's small size made her very hard to hit. Not only that, but she was a pretty good shot too.

"Darn it! I can't hit her!" bellowed Norman.

This was really frustrating him.

At that very moment, Artemis shot him in the chest.

"Ohhhh!" pouted the teenage boy.

"In your face!" exclaimed the preteen girl.

At that very moment, she was shot by Roger.

"D'oh!" bellowed Artemis.

"Nice shooting there." complimented Roger.

"Thanks." answered the preteen girl.

Of course, Roger was doing very well in the challenge too, for similar reasons.

Immediately, Artemis shot Marvin in the leg.

"Aaugh! Girls are terrifying!" bellowed Marvin.

"They sure are! Hehhehhehheh!" laughed Artemis.

"Why do you always laugh like that?" asked Roger curiously.

"Because I'm evil!" exclaimed the preteen girl.

"OK..." murmured the preteen boy.

Immediately, Artemis shot Quinta in the face.

"Agh!" bellowed the teenage girl.

"Bullseye!" exclaimed the preteen girl.

"I'm starting to wonder if she's enjoying this challenge too much for her own good." thought Roger.

Hopefully she would get out of this challenge with her sanity intact...

...right?

**Confessional: Artemis loves being evil.**

**Artemis: Hehhehhehheh! I cannot be stopped!**

**Roger: What's this about being evil?**

**Norman: I may be perfect in every way...but I can't compete with Artemis in a shootout for the life of me.**

**Quinta: I wish I could be that good during this challenge.**

Eventually, the challenge was over, and it was time to see who won the challenge.

"Right...let's see how you did." spoke the moonchild.

Immediately, the scores were tallied up.

"Alright...in first place is...Team Stardom! Congratulations! You've won your first challenge!" exclaimed the hostess.

Olivia raised her arms in the air, Marvin had a big grin on his face, Neila rubbed her hand behind her head, Louis gave the thumbs up, Roger's hat fell off his head due to his surprise, Wendy closed the book she was reading and cheered, Kairi raised her katana in the air, and Forrest flipped around his wrench.

All in a day's work.

"Team Hollywood...you're in second place! You may not have won this time, but at least you didn't lose." noted Dawn.

Artemis began to plot an evil scheme, Bruce shrugged, Morgan rubbed his chin, Lucca ate some chicken, Patrick stretched out his arms, Cindy played a few notes on her guitar, Cynthia rolled her eyes, and Vincent simply stared off in the distance.

"As for Team Oscar...sorry, but you've lost again. You're going to have to attend the second awards ceremony." apologized Dawn.

Rachel let out a sigh, Aqua frowned, Dennis fell over, Norman's mirror shattered, Quinta hugged Norman tightly, Jack dropped his loot bag, and Susan began having a nightmare.

"Ezekiel will see you at the awards ceremony, as before." spoke the hostess.

**Confessional: Things just aren't looking good for Team Oscar, now are they?**

**Dennis: Darn! We lost again! I vote for Susan.**

**Rachel: I'm starting to wonder if we're going to get wiped out before the merge...that was what happened to Team Victory, after all. I'm voting for Dennis.**

**Quinta: *she has a frown on her face* Susan, I'm voting for you.**

**Norman: How could we lose twice in a row? I thought we were perfect! Dennis, you're gone!**

_At the awards ceremony..._

"Back for another awards ceremony, eh? To be honest, I can see that there are more likely contenders for a sacrifice than others..." noted Ezekiel.

"A sacrifice?" asked Quinta.

"You're voting off another camper, aren't you?" asked the farm boy.

"Oh...that makes sense." nodded the envious girl.

"I'll try to make things quick this time, since you already know the rules." said Ezekiel.

"Alright." agreed Norman.

This time, Ezekiel had six bags of popcorn.

"Well, Quinta, since you were so valuable to your team, you get the first bag of popcorn eh." spoke the farm boy.

"Yes!" cheered the teenage girl.

"Rachel, you get the second bag of popcorn eh." continued Ezekiel.

"Thanks." answered the teenage girl.

"Next up is...Norman."

"Aqua, you're next."

"Jack, you're still here eh."

This time, Dennis and Susan were left without a bag of popcorn.

"Right...both of you didn't do too well during the challenge, so you both received votes eh. However, the one staying tonight is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Dennis."

Dennis happily devoured his bag of popcorn while Susan woke up with a start.

"Sorry, Susan, but you shouldn't have slept through that challenge. Your teammates were counting on you...and you let them down eh." acknowledged Ezekiel.

"I'm sorry...I won't do that again." noted Susan.

"Well, you won't be able to do it whether you like it or not eh. The Train Of Shame awaits you." spoke the farm boy.

Immediately, Susan entered the Train Of Shame, which sped off towards the Playas Des Losers.

"Well, it looks like James isn't going to be lonely anymore eh." noted Ezekiel.

"It's true, he's not." agreed Aqua.

"I don't think Susan will be able to get sleep with him around though..." acknowledged Rachel.

"Probably not eh. She should have thought of that before she threw the challenge." suggested the farm boy.

"I'll see you later." answered Norman.

"Take care eh. Try not to end up here again." spoke Ezekiel.

"We won't." nodded Quinta.

_A few minutes later..._

As before, Dawn was standing out in the parking lot, along with B and Geoff.

"Well, we probably should have seen this one coming. Susan really shouldn't have slept during that challenge...as Ezekiel already noted." noted Dawn.

"You're right! She shouldn't have!" exclaimed Geoff.

"It was nice having your company." said the moonchild.

B nodded.

"See you!" bellowed the teenage boy.

Immediately, he left towards the intern's lounge.

"Right...two campers down, twenty-one to go." said Dawn.

"This season is already starting to get interesting..." noted B.

"It sure is." nodded the moonchild.

"So, was there any challenges you had in mind for the next episode?" inquired the teenage boy.

"You'll "sea"." answered Dawn.

"Alright then..." noted B.

"So, will Team Oscar recover from their losses? Will they do better now that they've lost their weakest links? And will another team lose? Find out on Total Drama Ecstasy!" exclaimed the moonchild.

Once again, she shut off the camera.

"I'm actually enjoying my new job..." noted Dawn.

"I'm not." answered Blaineley.

"Well, maybe if you had done better as hostess, maybe you wouldn't have gotten demoted..." questioned B.

"Yeah yeah yeah." nodded the former hostess.

Immediately, she went to clean up the intern's lounge.

Oddly enough, Dawn sensed that she was worried about something...

...she wasn't quite sure what though.

"Hmm..." thought the moonchild.

Votes:

Rachel: Susan

Aqua: Susan

Norman: Dennis

Quinta: Susan

Dennis: Susan

Susan: Jack

Jack: Dennis

Susan: 4

Dennis: 2

Jack: 1

**Team Stardom: Roger, Louis, Forrest, Marvin, Kairi, Neila, Wendy, Olivia**

**Team Hollywood: Lucca, Artemis, Vincent, Morgan, Patrick, Cindy, Bruce, Cynthia**

**Team Oscar: Dennis, Rachel, Quinta, Norman, Aqua, Jack**

Voted off: James, Susan

_I guess you snooze, you lose. Yes, I did give several hints that she was going to get voted off...but I hope you enjoyed this awards ceremony anyway._

_In the next chapter...well, I already gave you a hint as to what the next challenge was going to be. You might want to put on a pirate's hat though..._


	7. Day 4: Ahoy, Matey!

Total Drama Ecstasy

_Hey there everybody! In this chapter Artemis is going to do something absolutely evil. What is it you ask? Well, you'll find out in due time. I think you're going to like it...though admittedly the evil plan isn't very realistic. Surely it's worth an evil laugh though, right?_

_And yes, we're doing a pirate challenge this time._

**Chapter 7: Ahoy, Matey!**

As usual, Dawn was standing out in the parking lot, ready to recap the events of the previous episode.

"Hey there, everyone! Welcome back to Total Drama! In the last episode, we had a wild west challenge. You all like wild west movies, right? Then again, maybe they aren't for everyone. We all have different tastes." noted the moonchild.

B nodded in agreement.

"Let's see who the special guest of honor is today." said Dawn.

Immediately, she began to spin around a wheel.

"This time our special guest of honor is...Scott." spoke the moonchild.

She began to frown.

"Well, I guess we were going to have to pay him a visit eventually..." noted Dawn.

"Alright!" exclaimed Scott.

"Hey there, Scott...is it just me or does your voice sound even more nasally than usual today?" asked the moonchild.

"Maybe I'm catching a cold..." noted the hick.

"Are you going to be a good boy?" inquired Dawn.

"You should listen to her." warned Scott's conscience.

"Probably not." answered Scott.

Scott's conscience shook his head and facepalmed.

"That's too bad. If you be a good boy I might give you a raise." noted Dawn.

"It's in my nature to be bad!" exclaimed the hick.

"I guess it is." acknowledged the hostess.

"Mind if I try sabotaging the challenge?" asked Scott.

"Yes, I would mind." answered Dawn.

"Too bad! I'm going to do it anyway!" exclaimed the hick.

"You do realize if you do that, I can call the producer, right?" inquired the moonchild.

Scott sweatdropped.

"Fine! You win!" exclaimed the hick.

"Alright then. I hope you enjoy yourself rather than other people's suffering." spoke Dawn.

"But I'm a sadist!" complained Scott.

"Well, so was Chris...and you know what happened to him, right?" asked the moonchild.

"Good point...I'll try to be good...but I'll likely do a bad job." noted the hick.

"That's better than nothing..." shrugged Scott's conscience.

"Right then...it's time for the dramatic title drop, right?" asked Dawn.

B nodded.

"It's time for another episode of Total...Drama...Ecstasy! Sheesh, this makes my throat hurt a bit." noted Dawn.

_One theme song later..._

As it turned out, Louis had already left Team Stardom's trailer. Apparently, he wanted to go explore for a bit. Maybe find some more idols?

Of course, Forrest, Marvin, and Roger were still present.

"Well, we didn't need to use the Mike Idol this time." noted Forrest.

"It's true, we didn't." nodded Roger.

"Thank goodness we managed to win...I don't want to be trapped at a hotel filled with girls..." noted Marvin.

"Technically you're already trapped at a studio filled with girls..." questioned Forrest.

Marvin began to shiver with fear.

"His gynophobia is flaring up again..." noted Roger.

Personally, he wondered why Marvin was so terrified of women.

Did he have a bad history with them? Maybe he got coldly rejected by his girlfriend.

He heard that could happen sometimes...at least to animated characters. Or original characters in this case...

"Hmm..." thought Roger.

"Got to stop thinking...about girls..." murmured Marvin.

"Maybe you start thinking about boys instead? That seems as good of an idea as anything else." suggested Forrest.

"Um..." murmured the gynophobe. How was he going to respond to that? He wasn't quite sure.

"I'll let you know if there are any girls nearby." stated Roger.

"Thanks.." answered Marvin.

"Fortunately, there doesn't seem to be any girls nearby at the moment..." noted the preteen boy.

"That's because we're in the boys' trailer." explained Forrest.

"Oh, that's right..." nodded Roger.

How could he have forgotten that?

At that very moment, someone knocked on the door.

"Hmm?" inquired Forrest.

Curiously, he opened the door. Sure enough, there was Geoff.

"Congratulations on winning the challenge, dudes! Dawn wanted me to give you these..." said the funniest guy around.

Immediately, he handed them all some badges. Sure enough, they were shaped like stars, causing them to resemble a sheriff's badge.

"Thank you." answered Roger. Now he had something to go with his fake police officer badge.

"Wait, where's Louis?" asked Geoff.

"I think he went on a nature walk or something like that..." explained Marvin.

"I guess I'll go look for him then." answered the teenage boy.

Immediately, he left the boys' cabin to search for Louis.

Where exactly was he? Maybe he should check the cameras.

**Confessional: Louis, where are you?**

**Geoff: I wonder where he wandered off to.**

**Marvin: I was worried for a second that it was a girl...**

**Roger: Now I have two badges...nice.**

**Forrest: I suppose we should be proud of ourselves for winning that challenge.**

_At the girls' trailer..._

"Congratulations on winning the challenge, girls." congratulated Bridgette.

"Thank you." nodded Olivia.

Immediately, she handed them all some sheriff badges.

"We appreciate it." answered Neila.

"I bet you do." nodded the surfer chick.

She left the girls' trailer a few seconds later.

"Well, that was a rather exciting challenge. I was actually a bit surprised that we scored first place this time." noted Wendy.

"That was a twist, wasn't it?" asked Kairi.

"Yes, it was." agreed Neila.

"If we keep it up we're all going to make it to the merge." noted Olivia.

"But if we all make it to the merge, then we're going to have to turn on each other." pointed out Wendy.

"Well...that's true." nodded the girl with a metal leg.

"Wouldn't that be a shame." acknowledged Neila.

"At least we'll all have something to be proud of..." spoke Kairi.

"Yeah, that's true..." nodded Olivia.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt us if we lost one or two campers along the way..." noted the former intern.

"You sure you should be saying things like that? It sounds like you're tempting fate..." questioned Wendy.

"I wouldn't mind being voted off too much." answered Neila.

"Hmm?" inquired Olivia.

"Never mind." spoke the teenage girl.

Immediately, she decided to leave the girls' trailer. She needed some fresh air.

At that very moment, she noticed Geoff having a conversation with Bridgette.

"Have you seen Louis?" asked Geoff.

"No, I haven't." answered Bridgette.

Geoff sighed.

"I was hoping to give him this badge..." said the teenage boy.

"I'll go look for him!" exclaimed Neila.

Curious, Geoff and Bridgette looked at Neila.

"You will?" asked the funniest guy around.

"Sure." nodded Neila.

Immediately, Geoff handed the badge to her.

"I think I know where he might be..." said the former intern.

She decided to see if if her hunch was right.

**Confessional: Is her hunch right?**

**Neila: I think he might be in the forest somewhere...I'm a bit surprised that the studio looks so similar to Wawanakwa itself.**

**Geoff: It's good to see Neila wants to help us...**

**Bridgette: She knows where he is? That's a relief. I was starting to get a bit worried to be honest.**

Back at the girls' trailer, the remaining three girls were still talking with each other.

"What will the next challenge be? I hope it involves ninjas..." noted Kairi.

"Maybe it will." answered Wendy.

"Yeah, maybe..." nodded Olivia.

"It could involve anything, really." acknowledged the bookworm.

"Yeah...true." agreed Kairi.

"It would be nice to have another challenge like the wild west challenge though..." noted Olivia.

"Yeah, it would be." nodded Wendy.

"Maybe a desert challenge, perhaps?" inquired Kairi.

"That does sound good..." said Olivia.

"I wonder what that would be like though..." questioned Wendy.

"Me too." pondered Kairi.

"Maybe it would be an Indiana Jones like challenge?" suggested Olivia.

"Yeah...that does sound like a challenge that Dawn would do considering this is based off of Total Drama Action..." noted Wendy.

"I love Indiana Jones movies!" exclaimed Kairi.

"I like them too." agreed Olivia.

"I've actually read novelizations of those films..." pointed out Wendy.

"You have?" asked Kairi.

"Yes, I have." nodded the bookworm.

"You might want to show them to us sometime." suggested Olivia.

"Well, they might be in my suitcase..." noted Wendy.

Curious, she began to search for them.

"Here they are!" exclaimed the teenage girl.

Immediately, she handed them to Olivia and Kairi.

"Thank you." said Olivia.

**Confessional: Yes, there are books like that.**

**Wendy: I'd rather read a book than watch a film...the television isn't really for me.**

**Olivia: Oh dear...looks like someone shouldn't have looked at the spirits that came out of the Lost Ark!**

**Kairi: You think I could outrun a boulder? My friends did say that I'm a rather energetic girl...**

Meanwhile, Louis was relaxing out in the forest.

"It's nice to have some peace and quiet..." noted the boy.

Unfortunately, a certain camper liked to disturb the peace.

Suddenly, Bruce grabbed onto his underpants.

"Aaugh!" exclaimed Louis.

"Hahaha!" laughed Bruce.

Immediately, he began to stretch them out tightly, causing Louis serious discomfort.

"Ugh! Stop!" demanded Louis.

"Say uncle!" exclaimed the bully.

"Alright! Fine! Uncle!" bellowed the unfortunate boy.

"Louder!" shouted Bruce.

"Uncle!" screamed Louis very loudly.

Bruce let go of his underpants.

"Sheesh!" yelled out the teenage boy.

"That was so much fun..." spoke the bully.

"Not for me, it wasn't!" exclaimed Louis.

At that very moment, Neila began to approach the duo.

"I'm here to give you this badge...wait, what's the matter?" inquired the teenage girl.

"He gave me a wedgie..." complained Louis.

"I sure did!" exclaimed Bruce.

"Darn it, Bruce! Show some respect!" demanded Neila.

"Why should I? I'm big and strong! He's small and weak!" bellowed the bully.

"How'd you feel if someone treated you like that?" inquired the teenage girl.

"How can they? I'm the toughest camper around!" exclaimed Bruce.

"I heard that there was always a bigger fish, actually..." noted Neila.

"Oh really? Even if there was a bigger fish, I would be smart enough to see them coming!" bellowed the bully.

"I don't know...there are people out there that are a lot tougher than they look...I suggest you choose your victims carefully." advised the female intern.

"Why should I even listen to you? You're a girl!" exclaimed Bruce.

Immediately, Bruce left to go look for some more campers to torment.

Neila let out a sigh.

"Is he gone?" asked Louis.

Neila nodded.

Louis let out a sigh of relief.

Immediately, she handed him his badge.

"Thank you." spoke the teenage boy.

"We got this as a reward for winning the challenge." explained Neila.

"Alright!" exclaimed Louis.

**Confessional: Aren't rewards nice?**

**Bruce: What a bunch of baloney! Neila's completely delusional!**

**Neila: I hope that he wises up and listens to me...he really needs to stop bullying others.**

**Louis: Is there really someone there that's stronger than Bruce is? Hmm...**

Patrick was currently tossing a football as hard as he could.

It was a bit lonely in the boys' trailer at the moment. Bruce had left to go look for campers to bully and Morgan had left...well, he wasn't quite sure what he was up at the moment.

It did sound like he was doing something important though.

Now that he thought of it, he thought he had seen Artemis left the Team Hollywood girls' trailer too.

Was she up to something?

Then again he didn't think she would leave him out of the loop. They were partners after all.

Shrugging, he decided to keep playing football.

At that very moment, Lucca came by.

"Hey there! Do you want to play frisbee?" asked Patrick.

"Sure!" exclaimed the wolf girl.

Immediately, Patrick tossed a frisbee at Lucca, who caught it in her mouth.

"That was fun!" bellowed the teenage girl.

"I guess it was." nodded the jock.

Immediately, Lucca tossed it back at Patrick.

"Hmm...you appear to have gotten some slobber on it." noted the jock.

"Whoops!" exclaimed the teenage girl.

Patrick began to wipe off the slobber with a rag. Thankfully, he had brought one with him.

"That's better. Try not to drool on it this time, OK?" asked the jock.

"OK." nodded Lucca.

Once again, he tossed the frisbee at the wolf girl.

"What are you doing?" asked Cindy, walking up to Patrick.

"I'm playing frisbee with Lucca." explained the jock.

"That's nice. I was about to play a song." answered the teenage girl.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Patrick.

"Something sports related." spoke Cindy.

Immediately, she began to sing.

"_Soccer really gives me a kick..."_

_"To this sport I shall stick..."_

_"Or maybe I should start playing football..."_

_"If I decide to play that, I really shouldn't stall..."_

_"Baseball also sounds like fun..."_

_"Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll score a home run..."_

_"Basketball might be my cup of tea..."_

_"Maybe a star player I shall be..."_

"Wow! That was great!" exclaimed the jock.

"Thank you." answered Cindy.

"Encore! Encore!" exclaimed Lucca.

Once again, Cindy began to play a song.

**Confessional: Way to go, Cindy!**

**Cindy: It's good to see that people are so appreciative of my music...**

**Patrick: I wonder if I should try singing a song myself...then again, I don't have a musical instrument.**

**Lucca: What an awesome song! I wish I had that as my ringtone.**

Meanwhile, Artemis was sitting on a stump, playing with her teddy bear.

At that very moment, Morgan approached her.

Unlike the other campers, he was somewhat aware that Artemis was evil underneath her innocent smile and her cute little face.

This of course was due to his high intelligence. He could notice a few things that the other campers could not.

"Hey there, Artemis. What evil scheme are you up to today?" asked Morgan.

"I haven't decided yet, actually." answered the preteen girl.

"Alright then..." nodded the blonde.

"What evil scheme are you up to today?" inquired Artemis curiously.

Morgan gasped in shock. Had he been discovered? He was trying to keep his facade up as best as he could.

Then again, he got the feeling that he couldn't hide things from the campers forever. They were bound to notice something suspicious eventually.

He was going to have to try to plug a leak sooner or later. It was surprising how many campers were willing to squeal on him.

"Wh-what makes you think I'm evil?" asked Morgan.

"Isn't it obvious? You're clearly using Bruce for your own personal gain...and besides, everyone knows that blondes are evil. Some of them, anyway." answered the teenage girl.

Morgan began to glare at Artemis.

"Alright, listen to me! If you try to spill the beans on me, I'm going to have Bruce wedgie you up a flagpole and then I'm going to have Cynthia spread rumors about you until you're humilated throughout the film lot! Understood?" inquired the teenage boy.

"Oh please! Neither of them scare me! I'd like to see you try to bribe them!" bellowed Artemis.

Morgan let out a sigh. Blackmailing Artemis was going to be harder than he thought.

"Relax! I'm not going to spill the beans on you! I have a code of honor!" exclaimed the teenage girl.

"You do?" asked the teenage boy.

"I'll respect my fellow evildoers if they respect me!" bellowed Artemis.

Morgan let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, I'm still going to keep an eye on you. So don't try anything. Otherwise I'm going to know about it." warned the blonde.

"Fine! Go ahead! I don't really care to be honest...I'd actually enjoy the company." answered the teenage girl.

"Mm-hmm..." nodded Morgan.

Immediately, he went towards a tree so that he could spy on Artemis.

"Who would have thought that an eleven-year-old could be so crazy..." thought the teenage boy.

Personally he got the feeling that there was a bit more to her teddy bear than it seemed...though he wasn't quite sure what.

**Confessional: Yes, Morgan and Artemis are aware of each other's evil.**

**Morgan: Maybe I should make an alliance with her...she seems intelligent enough.**

**Artemis: I'm glad that there's someone evil on this show besides me...it makes things so much more fun.**

Vincent stood out in the distance, plotting his next course of action.

Personally he got the feeling that Blaineley would not be able to find the Immunity Idol alone and that he was going to have to help her search. Dawn had hid the idol shaped after her surprisingly well.

Of course, he could always remind her what was at stake if she failed him. It was never a good idea to do that.

"Under no circumstances..." he murmured underneath his breath.

Personally, he thought that he didn't really need the immunity idol at the moment, but he didn't want to be caught offguard.

He always had a plan for everything, especially Total Drama.

So far his team hadn't lost a challenge, but he got the feeling that wasn't going to be the case in the future.

It was only a matter of time before they slipped up and they found themselves in last place. They had only managed to obtain second place during the last challenge, after all.

And when that happened, they were going to have to vote someone off, and then there would be seven.

"Who should I choose?" he thought. Inevitably, he was going to want to choose that someone that he personally thought was dead weight. If they decided to vote off someone valuable, they might end up losing more challenges.

He didn't want to attend an awards ceremony if there was any chance of him losing. Then again, if his team lost, he could always stage an "accident" for one of his teammates.

That way they would have to be medivacked and the awards ceremony would never occur, and thus he would be safe from elimination.

Granted, he couldn't keep doing that forever...otherwise Dawn would eventually get suspicious. He knew that she wasn't nearly as sadistic as Chris and Blaineley were.

If he got caught, he would inevitably be banned from Total Drama...and would probably end up in juvenile hall while he was at it.

That was not something that he was looking forward to. Granted, he would be among several different teens much like himself...but he would lose quite a bit of privileges too. That wasn't a tradeoff he wanted at the moment.

For the time being, he wanted to be a winner.

Thankfully, he was pretty good at keeping his criminal record clean. He was always very careful not to leave behind evidence at a crime scene. That was why he always wore a pair of black gloves regardless of how cold it was outside.

So far, the police hadn't been able to pin anything on him.

He intended on keeping it that way.

Curious, he wondered if he should try spying on the other teams to see what they had planned.

That seemed as good of an idea as any.

Immediately, he began to hide in the bushes to see if anyone showed up.

However, nobody did.

Shrugging, he stepped out of the bushes and decided to redirect his attention elsewhere.

**Confessional: Surprisingly, Vincent doesn't have a criminal record. He's just that good at eluding the authorities.**

**Vincent: *he is in thought***

**Dawn: I just felt a chill go down my spine...**

_At Team Oscar's trailer for boys..._

Dennis, Jack, and Norman were rather unhappy. They had lost a challenge...again.

"Darn it! We lost again!" pouted Jack.

"Yeah! This is giving me a stomachache!" complained Dennis.

"A stomachache?" inquired Norman.

"I get stomachaches when I lose challenges..." said the teenage boy.

"Alright then..." answered the egotistical teen.

"Why can't we win challenges?" moped Jack.

"I don't know!" shrugged Dennis.

"Why can't we win?" asked Norman.

"At this rate our team's going to get wiped out..." noted the thief.

"Wiped out?" asked the teenage boy.

"Well, that only happened once...and that was three seasons ago..." questioned Norman.

"You're right...maybe we're not going to get wiped out." acknowledged Jack.

Dennis let out a sigh of relief.

"Still, we are at a disadvantage now that we only have six and the other teams have eight..." noted the thief.

"We sure are..." nodded Norman.

"Maybe we should go visit the girls and discuss a strategy?" asked the thief.

Personally he was looking forward to stealing some of their belongings...though he wasn't going to tell that to his two remaining male teammates.

He wanted to keep that a secret.

"That does seem like a good idea...besides, maybe I'll make some fangirls!" exclaimed Norman.

"Maybe they'll give me some food..." noted Dennis.

"Maybe they'll give me some valuables..." acknowledged Jack.

Dennis and Norman looked at Jack.

"What?" asked the thief. He hadn't said that he was going to steal from them...though that was what he intended to do at the moment.

He would of course have to be careful to avoid being caught...otherwise he'd be in danger of being voted off at the awards ceremony if they lost.

And considering that there were only six of them left, maybe they would lose again...and then there were be only five.

It would be interesting if they all got sent to the Playas Des Losers one after another, wouldn't it? Personally they wondered if it would make them a laughingstock on national television.

Who would survive the longest?

Immediately, they knocked on the girls' cabin to see if they wanted to pay them a visit.

Sure enough, they did.

"Are we discussing strategy?" asked Aqua.

Jack nodded.

"Alright then..." nodded the teenage girl.

Immediately, she went to fetch the other two girls.

"Oddly enough I feel less tired now that Susan is gone..." noted Rachel as she stepped out of bed.

"Yeah, me too..." agreed Quinta.

They stepped out of the girls' trailer.

"Where should we meet up?" asked Norman.

"Somewhere with water, perhaps?" inquired Aqua.

"Ah yes...that would be your cup of tea,." noted Rachel.

Sure enough, there appeared to be a beach nearby.

"Well, how about that...I didn't know there was a beach here..." questioned Aqua.

"Maybe it's for filming?" inquired Jack.

Shrugging, Team Oscar decided that it would be a good place for a meeting as any.

**Confessional: To the Bat Cave! Or the Film Lot Beach!**

**Aqua: Hopefully we won't lose so easily this time.**

**Rachel: There's only six of us left...now's the time for us to start playing the game right...**

**Jack: Alright! I got a penny! And a dime! And a nickel!**

**Norman: My pockets feel empty...**

**Quinta: I wish that we weren't so far behind...**

**Dennis: *eating some bacon***

_A few minutes later..._

"Right...I think that we need to stay focused if we want to stand a chance during the next challenge..." noted Rachel.

"What do you suggest?" inquired Aqua.

"Well, Dennis should probably stop thinking about food so much...we should all know what a big eater he is at this point. Have you seen him at the craft services tent?" suggested the flirt.

"Huh?" asked the teenage boy, who suddenly stopped eating his sandwich.

"We might have done better during the wild west challenge otherwise." noted Rachel.

"True..." nodded Dennis. Why was the challenge so difficult for him?

He wasn't quite sure.

"Jack, you need to stop thinking about money so much...you can think about it after a challenge." suggested the flirt.

"Fine..." murmured the thief.

Personally he thought that money made the world around. His mother had told him that there were more important things in life than money...but he wasn't a good listener.

"Norman, you need to stop thinking about...yourself." noted Rachel.

"What?" asked Norman.

Immediately, he put his mirror away.

"Quinta, you need to stop being so jealous about everyone else..." warned the flirt.

"But everyone else is so much better than me..." pouted Quinta.

"That's not true and you know it." answered Rachel.

Quinta shrugged. Maybe Rachel was right. What did she know?

"Aqua...maybe you should stop thinking about water so much." noted the flirt.

"Maybe I should try thinking about the land instead? Then again, only thirty percent of the earth or so is land..." questioned Aqua.

"Well, that's true..." acknowledged Rachel.

"Is there anything you want to do to help us win?" asked Quinta.

"Well, I was thinking maybe I could stop thinking about boys so much..." noted the flirt.

"That is rather tempting..." agreed Aqua.

"Yeah..." agreed Quinta.

"Girls can't stop flirting with me!" exclaimed Norman.

Quinta began to blush.

"Right...are we going to focus from now on?" asked Rachel.

Her five teammates nodded.

"Good...hopefully we'll at least get second place this time..." noted the flirt.

**Confessional: You don't want Team Oscar to lose again...right?**

**Rachel: Sheesh...we're off to a really bad start, aren't we?**

**Quinta: Can we rise from the ashes?**

**Norman: Our team is perfect! Let's keep it that way!**

**Dennis: Must...stop...thinking...about...food.**

**Jack: Money money money! Oh wait, that's right...**

**Aqua: Gotta stay calm...gotta stay calm...**

_Meanwhile..._

Morgan kept an eye on Artemis. Oddly enough, she actually was keeping her word. In fact, she wasn't near any of the other campers.

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid." thought the blonde.

Still, he couldn't be too careful.

However, at that very moment, Bruce decided to pay Artemis a visit.

"This is too easy." thought the bully.

So what if Neila had warned him that there might be bigger fish at the film lot? What did she know?

Noticing that Artemis was playing with her teddy bear, he suddenly got an idea.

Immediately, he grabbed onto it and pulled it out of her reach.

"Hahaha!" exclaimed Bruce.

"Hey! Put him down!" demanded Artemis.

Bruce did not listen.

Immediately, she put her hands on her ribs. Apparently, she was mad at him.

"Maybe she'll take this as a preview of what's to come if she doesn't listen to me?" inquired Morgan.

"Aww, what's the matter? Can't reach your teddy bear? It must suck to be that small..." noted Bruce.

Suddenly, Artemis pulled out a mysterious potion that was green in color.

"Wait, what's that?" inquired Morgan.

"Hmm?" asked Bruce.

Immediately, she sprinkled it on Bruce.

Curious, he noticed that Artemis now had a wide smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about? I took your teddy bear!" exclaimed the bully.

Suddenly, everything around him began to look...bigger.

Artemis had hit him with her shrinking potion.

Sure enough, he was now the size of an action figure.

"Why is everything so big? Why do I get the feeling that something's changed? And why does my voice sound like a chipmunk?!" bellowed Bruce.

Suddenly, he found himself being grabbed by Artemis, who was now towering above him.

"So...you like picking on people that are smaller than you, huh?! Let's give you a taste of your own medicine, shall we?" inquired the preteen girl.

Immediately, she walked towards the Team Hollywood's girl trailer.

On the way there, she noticed Cynthia, and she immediately hid Bruce behind her back.

"What are you so happy about?" inquired the teenage girl.

"I'm going to do something fun!" exclaimed Artemis.

"Have fun, then...weirdo." murmured Cynthia.

Artemis frowned. She wondered if she should sprinkle Cynthia with her shrinking potion too.

That ought to be rather fun.

Immediately, she entered the girls' trailer.

"I wonder what her idea of fun is..." thought Cynthia.

Bruce was about to find out.

Reaching into her suitcase, she pulled out a dollhouse.

"What are you doing?" asked Bruce curiously.

"We're going to play...dressup." answered Artemis.

"What?" exclaimed the bully.

Immediately, she began to apply lipstick to Bruce's face.

She then made him wear a green dress.

"There! You look beautiful!" complimented Artemis, holding out a mirror in front of the bully's face.

Bruce's face immediately turned red.

**Confessional: Isn't irony fun?**

**Artemis: And he thought that he could bully me! Well, whose bullying who now?!**

**Bruce: *he is in Artemis's hand* Help me! Please! Anybody! On the other hand, this dress is actually my color. Weird.**

**Cynthia: I guess Artemis still loves playing with her dolls...I outgrew mine years ago.**

**Morgan: Sheesh! No wonder Artemis wasn't phased when I threatened to have Bruce give her a wedgie!**

_At the craft services tent..._

Team Hollywood were a bit confused. They noticed that two members of their roster were missing.

Artemis and Bruce had both mysteriously disappeared.

"Where did they go?" asked Patrick.

Oddly enough, Artemis had not told him where she was going.

"Maybe it slipped her mind?" he thought.

"Where is Bruce?" asked Cindy.

"Maybe he's bullying someone? I always imagined that he thought himself as the leader of our pack." noted Lucca.

Vincent began to smile...though personally he found Bruce's petty bullying to be beneath him.

"Him as leader? Oh please! I'd never accept him!" exclaimed Cynthia.

"Is there anyone that you would accept?" inquired Patrick.

"Well...maybe Cindy. But nobody else." answered the teenage girl.

"That's awfully sweet of you..." noted the jock.

"Yeah, well...don't expect me to say anything else like that." spoke Cynthia.

Patrick shrugged.

With Artemis and Bruce gone, they were reminded a bit of Team Oscar...as they had already lost two campers.

"Are we going to have to go to the challenge like this?" asked Cindy.

"I hope not." answered Morgan.

He did not want his team to lose...that would mean less potential pawns.

He in fact had a pretty good idea where Artemis and Bruce had gone...but he was worried that the former might get mad at him if he told them.

Artemis wanted some playtime...and he was going to grant her that.

Still, it was going to be that much harder to win challenges with them gone.

"Hmm..." thought Morgan. All of a sudden he was starting to feel a bit conflicted.

At that very moment, Dawn and Scott entered the craft services tent.

"Is it time for the next challenge?" asked Olivia.

"It sure is." nodded Dawn.

"Alright!" exclaimed Louis.

Immediately, the twenty campers left the craft services tent.

However, Dawn quickly noticed that two campers were missing.

"Where are Artemis and Bruce? I can't sense their auras..." spoke the moonchild.

"Who cares?" asked Scott.

B frowned.

"I don't think we should start the challenge without them..." noted Dawn.

"I'll go look for them!" exclaimed Roger.

"Thank you, Roger. You are a sweet kid." answered the moonchild.

Roger began to smile.

Immediately, he went to go look for Artemis.

Curious, he decided to knock on Team Hollywood's trailer for girls. He had a feeling he would find her there.

"Hello?" asked the cop.

Sure enough, his hunch turned out to be right.

"Hey there!" exclaimed Artemis.

"Um, hey...Artemis. Dawn wants you for the next challenge." explained Roger.

"Oh, right! I must have forgotten about that..." answered the preteen girl.

"Say...what's that in your hand?" asked the preteen boy.

"Oh, that? That's...Bruce." spoke Artemis.

"Bruce?!" bellowed Roger.

Immediately, he noticed that Bruce was now the size of an action figure.

"Mamamia..." murmured the preteen boy.

"I shrunk him with a shrinking potion!" exclaimed Artemis.

"Do something!" bellowed Bruce in a squeaky voice.

"You what?!" gasped Roger.

"Don't worry! I'll change him back after the challenge!" bellowed the preteen girl.

Bruce let out a sigh of relief.

"I hope you do that soon...in case you haven't noticed...he doesn't belong in that trailer." warned Roger.

"He...doesn't?" asked Artemis curiously.

"Yeah. That's the girls' trailer. You know that Bruce is a dude, right?" inquired Roger.

"I was in the girls' trailer?" asked Bruce.

Immediately, he began to blush.

"He doesn't belong in there..." murmured the preteen girl.

Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Right...as I said, I'll change him back after the challenge." spoke Artemis.

Immediately, she put Bruce in her dollhouse so that he could hang out with her dolls.

"Hey there...sweet thing?" asked the bully to a female doll.

Oddly enough, Roger got the feeling that he had somehow tipped off a criminal, and began to feel rather guilty.

"Right! Off to the challenge I go! Lead the way!" exclaimed Artemis.

**Confessional: What could Artemis possibly be planning?**

**Artemis: I am going to have so much fun after the challenge! Hehhehhehheh!**

**Roger: Why exactly do I feel like I tipped off a criminal? Did I tell Artemis something that I shouldn't have?**

Much to Aqua's delight, this challenge was going to be pirate-related.

How could she tell, you may ask? Dawn was dressed in a pirate's outfit. In fact, she was dressed as Elizabeth Swann.

"Greetings, landlubbers. Today we're going to be doing a pirate challenge!" exclaimed Dawn.

"Weren't you eliminated during a pirate challenge?" pointed out Scott.

"Yes, and you were responsible. Don't remind me." answered the moonchild.

"Hahaha! You got eliminated!" exclaimed the hick.

Dawn rolled her eyes.

B began to glare at Scott...so he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"A pirate challenge? That sounds like fun!" exclaimed Kairi.

"I thought pirates and ninjas were sworn enemies..." noted Forrest.

"But I'm an One Piece fan!" bellowed the anime fanatic.

"Well..." murmured the mechanic.

"Right...again, the first part of the challenge is going to be rather simple...you're going to be digging up treasure at the beach over there. Though there are other objects inside the treasure chests, what you really want happens to be a golden idol shaped like a parrot." spoke Dawn.

"I'm assuming we want that in order to win the first part of the challenge?" asked Neila.

"As a matter of fact, yes." nodded the moonchild.

"So...if we get that golden parrot, we'll gain an advantage during the next part?" inquired Wendy.

Dawn nodded.

"I guess we better search for that idol then..." noted Olivia.

"Uh-huh!" exclaimed Marvin.

"Mind you, there are other treasures inside the treasure chests other than that golden parrot as I said previously...so you should have something to look forward to even if you don't win." spoke Dawn.

Jack began to rub his hands together.

"There might even be an idol in there...though I can't quite remember..." noted the moonchild.

This got everyone's attention.

At that very moment, Artemis and Roger showed up at the scene.

"There you are, Artemis! Have you been a good girl?" asked Dawn.

"I've been a bad girl, actually! Hehhehhehheh!" laughed Artemis.

Dawn sweatdropped.

"Wait, where is Bruce?" asked the moonchild.

"He's busy at the moment..." answered Roger. What else was he going to say?

"I guess we'll just have to do the challenge without him then...it's a shame." spoke Dawn.

"Who cares about Bruce? I know I don't! Why does Team Hollywood even need him?" inquired Scott.

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Well, to help compensate for his temporary loss, I'm going to give Team Hollywood a one minute head start." spoke the moonchild.

Team Hollywood began to smile. That was a pretty sweet compensation right there.

Immediately, they began to get digging.

"Well, I guess it's time for the commercial break now." noted the hostess.

"I wonder what the commercials are going to be like?" asked Lucca.

"I don't know...we've got lots of providers..." noted Dawn.

"I hate commercials..." murmured Cynthia.

"Well, we have to live with them anyway..." answered the hostess.

"I invented commercials!" exclaimed Scott.

Dawn rolled her eyes. Scott was always finding ways to torment people.

"Right...we'll see you again...a few minutes later." said Dawn.

Immediately, she shut off the camera.

_Oh dear! It looks like Bruce just paid the price for bullying the other campers...but what exactly is Artemis planning?_

_For now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Peace!_


	8. Day 4: Artemis's Evil Plan

Total Drama Ecstasy

_In this chapter...there's going to be a challenge...and we're going to see what Artemis's evil plan is!_

_That's what the title of this chapter is, after all._

_Enjoy the show!_

_*insert evil laugh here*_

**Chapter 8: Artemis's Evil Plan**

"Welcome back to Total Drama." spoke Dawn.

Scott began to snicker.

"What's so funny?" asked the moonchild.

"Nothing..." murmured the devious teen.

"Anyways...in the last part of the episode...Team Oscar decided that it was time to discuss strategy. Why do you ask? They were falling behind the other two teams, who still had all eight of their members." explained Dawn.

"I bet it's not going to do them much good." smirked Scott.

B rolled his eyes.

"They decided that they needed to stay focus...otherwise they were never going to be able to score a victory." said the moonchild.

"Back when I was part of the Toxic Rats, they could never score a victory!" bellowed the devious hick.

"Yes...and you were responsible for that." answered Dawn.

Scott began to snicker once again.

"Personally we were rather lucky to win that reward challenge..." noted the moonchild.

"Yes...we were." nodded the teenage boy.

"Why did you even try to sabotage that challenge?" questioned Dawn.

Scott shrugged. Maybe it was force of habit?

B sighed. Thanks to Scott, he wasn't even present during that challenge. He had got him voted off so that he couldn't bask in the glory of his team finally achieving victory.

Well, that and he thought that he was a threat.

Why did he have to be so effective on this show?

"Right...I think we should probably check on the campers now." spoke Dawn.

"You think that they injured themselves?" asked Scott sadistically.

"Scott!" bellowed the moonchild.

"What? It's a possibility!" exclaimed the teenage boy.

"Relax...we have much better medical care now that we're spending more money on this show rather than ourselves..." explained Dawn.

"Nobody's gotten injured yet..." noted B.

"Yes, they haven't." answered the moonchild.

"What? Awww!" complained Scott.

"Sorry...but we're actually regarding human safety this time." said Dawn.

Scott began to pout.

"We don't want anyone to get terribly injured." spoke the moonchild.

"Yeah..." nodded B.

"Considering that it's a miracle that this show hasn't been sued up until now...I think we might actually be saving money by providing safer challenges." noted Dawn.

"Yeah..." acknowledged the genius.

"This is a big whopping disappointment for me!" bellowed Scott.

Dawn sighed.

"Let's just check on the campers..." said the moonchild.

_At the beach..._

Though they had all found treasures inside the treasure chests, none of the campers had managed to find what they were looking for.

"Where is the golden parrot? I'm itching to get my hands on it!" exclaimed Jack.

"Well, I suppose Dawn might be nice enough to let us keep it after the challenge if we managed to find it." noted Rachel.

Immediately, Jack began to drool.

"Hello?" asked the teenage girl.

Jack came back to his senses.

"Er, what happened?" asked the thief.

"You went into a trance." explained Aqua.

"Oh." answered Jack.

"Again, we need to stay focused." explained Rachel.

"I don't want to lose again!" bellowed Dennis.

"Yeah...we all don't." nodded Quinta.

"I can't get voted off! I am perfect!" exclaimed Norman.

"What makes you say that you're perfect?" asked Aqua.

"Because of my handsome looks!" bellowed the teenage boy.

"Having looks aren't everything." answered the water lover.

Curious, they dug up another treasure chest to see what was inside.

Sure enough, there was an idol inside.

"Yes! Maybe we could use this to help win the challenge." spoke Rachel.

This time, it was the B Idol.

"Yes!" cheered Norman.

**Confessional: This might be the turning point for Team Oscar.**

**Norman: I knew that we would find the idol! My team is perfect...even if they haven't been showing it so far.**

**Quinta: I wish that we were the first ones to get an idol...but at least we weren't the last.**

**Rachel: I wonder what advantage we'll get.**

**Aqua: I just hope that this is the end to our losing streak...it feels like we're in dire waters.**

Immediately, they showed it to Dawn.

"Ah! You found the B Idol! Congratulations!" exclaimed the moonchild.

"I know...we were pretty lucky to find it, weren't we?" asked Rachel.

B nodded his head in agreement. Personally he thought it was nice that Dawn designed an idol after him.

She handed the six some special goggles.

"Now you can tell where the treasure chests are...for balancing purposes you won't be able to tell which one has the golden parrot though." said the hostess.

"Fair enough." answered Aqua.

Immediately, the six put on the x-ray goggles.

"These are awesome!" exclaimed Norman.

"I do admit they are rather nifty." nodded Jack.

He wondered if he could take one of these from Dawn while she wasn't looking. Then again, she seemed to be rather observant.

Sure enough, they could see where the treasure chests are...as Dawn had pointed out to them.

However, they couldn't see through their teammates' clothing...that way they wouldn't go blind.

This allowed them to obtain the golden parrot with ease. Immediately, Team Oscar began to celebrate.

Now they would have an advantage during the next part of the challenge. They needed every advantage that they could at this point.

Granted, they had to sacrifice the B Idol in order to obtain it...but personally they all thought that it was worth it.

Curious, Team Stardom noticed what was occurring.

"Wow! They must be really lucky!" exclaimed Kairi.

"But they've already lost two members of their team..." noted Wendy.

"That's true." acknowledged the ninja.

Personally she felt lucky whenever she got to watch a popular anime...which tended to be quite often.

"Something tells me we might not be able to win the next part of the challenge..." murmured Olivia.

"Aww!" complained Marvin.

**Confessional: Hooray for the B Idol! And the golden parrot I suppose.**

**Jack: *he is holding the golden parrot* Precious...**

**Dennis: Too bad I can't eat the golden parrot...unless it's secretly chocolate wrapped in foil.**

**Aqua: I'm happier than when I competed in a swimming race!**

**Quinta: I actually don't feel envious at this very moment...why would I envy someone else when I have this valuable golden parrot?**

Of course, the other teams didn't seem too happy about that.

"Darn it!" exclaimed Cynthia.

"I guess we screwed up..." noted Neila.

"Better luck next time..." murmured Louis.

"Yeah...better luck next time." nodded Forrest.

Lucca began to howl sadly.

Personally, she wondered if her team would have done a bit better if Bruce had shown up for the challenge.

But unfortunately, he had not.

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Dawn.

"Yes!" bellowed Norman.

"I knew you could do it...I'll take this B idol now, thank you." said the moonchild.

Immediately, Team Oscar handed the B Idol to Dawn.

"I'll hide this so that another team can use it in the future." explained the hostess.

"Alright." nodded Quinta.

"Darn it! I was hoping they wouldn't find that!" bellowed Scott.

Dawn rolled her eyes.

Once again, Scott was being...obnoxious.

"Why do you hate Team Oscar so much?" inquired the moonchild.

"For the same reason I hate everything." answered Scott.

Dawn let out a sigh. She just couldn't understand Scott too well.

Then again, neither could anyone else that competed on Total Drama Revenge Of The Island.

**Confessional: What is the next part of the challenge going to be?**

**Scott: C'mon! Lose again, Team Oscar! Is that too much to ask?**

**Dawn: I was hoping that Scott wouldn't be biased, but I thought wrong.**

**Olivia: We can still come out on top...right?**

**Cindy: Something tells me that this challenge isn't going to end too well for us...**

For the next part of the challenge, they were a bag containing pieces of eight and a treasure chest.

"You need to load the bag into the treasure chest...but since simply emptying the bag into the treasure chest is too easy you're going to be taking the pieces out one by one and putting them in the chest." said Dawn.

Since Team Oscar won the first part of the challenge, they naturally received an advantage.

"Right then...Team Oscar, since you won the first part of the challenge, you get bigger pieces of eight than the other two teams." explained Dawn.

Team Oscar began to cheer. Hopefully they weren't going to have to attend an awards cermony tonight. That was what they were specifically trying to avoid this time around.

Sure enough, they were going to have an easier time during the challenge.

"Right then...I guess you can start now." said the moonchild.

Immediately, the campers began to load the treasure chests.

However, Lucca pulled out a silver piece of eight.

"Eek!" exclaimed the wolf girl. She didn't like silver at all.

"What's with the silver pieces of eight?" asked Cynthia.

"If you put one of those in the treasure chest...then it will close for about thirty seconds...suffice to say you don't want to put them in your treasure chest." explained Dawn.

Upon realizing this, Artemis suddenly got an idea.

While her teammates weren't watching, she suddenly put one of the silver pieces of eight in one of the treasure chests, causing it to shut.

Morgan groaned.

"Darn it! Now we're going to have to play the waiting game..." noted Patrick.

Unfortunately, this was allowing Team Oscar and Team Stardom to get ahead of them.

For some strange reason, he got the feeling that Artemis had done so on purpose.

But...why would she want Team Hollywood to lose?

Something strange was going on.

**Confessional: Just what is Artemis up to?**

**Artemis: Everything is going according to plan.**

**Scott: Heh heh...Artemis is using my strategy.**

**Patrick: Why did Artemis do that? Then again she'll probably explain it to me after the challenge.**

**Cindy: We've got to pay attention to what we're putting in that chest.**

**Lucca: Silver terrifies me! I'm probably going to encounter it if we have a phobia factor challenge.**

Fortunately for Team Stardom, they were able to pull ahead of Team Hollywood.

However, they weren't able to keep us with Team Oscar.

"Dang...fortune's really shining in Team Oscar today, isn't it?" inquired Wendy.

"It sure is." nodded Olivia.

"To be fair, they did lose the first two challenges." noted Neila.

"Yeah..." acknowledged Louis.

"Something tells me they're going to win this time..." said Forrest.

"Maybe!" exclaimed Kairi.

"If so...then hooray for them." spoke Neila.

"I doubt they could beat me in a mechanical challenge." spoke the mechanic.

"Maybe there will be a mechanical challenge, maybe not." answered Wendy.

"Why are Total Drama challenges always so random?" questioned Olivia.

Wendy shrugged.

"To keep the audience entertained, I guess." shrugged Marvin.

Curious, he noticed that there were bronze pieces of eight as well.

"What do these do?" asked Louis.

"If you put a bronze piece of eight in the chest...then you'll be allowed to put two pieces of eight inside for fifteen seconds." explained Dawn.

"I guess we better put this in there then!" exclaimed Neila.

"Mind you, it will crumble if you go without doing so for too long. It's made of a fragile material..." spoke the hostess.

"I guess we better hurry and put this in then!" exclaimed Kairi.

Fortunately for Team Stardom, they were able to do so.

"Very good. Have fun scoring double points." said Dawn.

Unfortunately, they were still unable to pull ahead of Team Oscar.

"Well, at least we're ahead of Team Hollywood..." noted Louis.

Strangely, they noticed that Artemis seemed rather happy about that.

"Huh?" asked Wendy.

**Confessional: Team Hollywood is losing! Why is Artemis happy?**

**Wendy: Artemis's happy that her team is losing? That's pretty strange.**

**Louis: We should keep looking for bronze pieces of eight...and avoid the silver ones while we're at it. Those are bad.**

**Neila: Is Artemis...right in the head?**

**Artemis: *she is rubbing her hands together***

**Marvin: Girls scare me in general...but Artemis really stands out regardless.**

After the treasure chest opened up again after thirty seconds had passed, Artemis found a bronze piece of eight inside the bag.

However, rather than put it in the treasure chest, she tossed it out in the sand again.

It crumbled shortly afterward.

Cindy raised an eyebrow. Had Artemis done that on purpose?

"Hmm..." though the rock star.

If so, something told her that they had big trouble on their hands.

But...why would Artemis want an awards ceremony?

Something fishy was going on...and it wasn't just the challenge.

Did this have anything to do with Bruce's disappearance? She found it odd for him to wander off somewhere without telling anyone.

She wondered if she should have a talk with Artemis. She had a feeling that she had something to do with all of this.

But for now, she decided that she wanted to see if she could help win the challenge for the team..

Granted, they were losing hope...but they could at least try, right?

Curious, she wondered if she should also keep an eye on Artemis to see what she was planning to do next.

As of now, she was searching for more silver pieces of eight, knowing what would happen if she put one in the treasure chest.

"Found one!" exclaimed Artemis.

Cindy rolled her eyes.

Getting a bit desperate, she tried to take the silver piece of eight from her...

...but her grip was too strong.

"Sheesh! She's stronger than she looks!" noted the rock star.

Once again, Artemis closed the treasure chest while her teammates weren't paying attention.

**Confessional: Artemis is one bad girl.**

**Artemis: For some strange reason, people think I'm sweet and lovable rather than evil...I never really understood why.**

**Cindy: I'm going to write a song about how Artemis screwed us over...**

**Lucca: I think I was right to fear silver!**

**Morgan: Why is Artemis deliberately sabotaging us? I'm starting to wonder if I should vote her off. Then again, I don't think she would be doing this on purpose unless she had some sort of plan.**

**Scott: I just love how history is repeating itself!**

Team Oscar were rather excited. Thanks to the fact that they had found the golden parrot, they had a fairly big advantage during the challenge.

Not only that, but it was easier for them to spot silver and bronze pieces of eight...since their pieces of eight was much bigger.

Sure enough, they were able to find a bronze piece of eight somewhat easily.

Immediately, Jack put the bronze piece of eight in the treasure chest.

"Yes!" cheered the thief.

"Woohoo!" bellowed Aqua.

"It looks like we win today...though I'm not going to count my chickens before they hatch." noted Rachel.

"Can I have some chicken wings if we win?" asked Dennis.

"Um...sure." answered the flirt.

"Yes!" exclaimed the chubby boy.

"I'd like something to eat myself..." noted Quinta.

"Let's hang out!" exclaimed Dennis, putting his arm around Quinta's neck.

"Hey! She's mine!" bellowed Norman.

Dennis backed away from Quinta.

"Um..." murmured the teenage girl.

Oddly enough, despite being rather lecherous, Rachel never really tried flirting with fat people.

Apparently, they just weren't her type.

Then again, she got the feeling that the only thing Dennis really loved as food.

Shrugging, she wondered if she should try flirting with Norman. Then again, he did seem already attached to Quinta.

Who should she try flirting with?

**Confessional: Any male camper on this show, really.**

**Rachel: Maybe I should try flirting with Morgan...personally I think that he's a hunk! Then again, we aren't on the same team.**

**Jack: I'll marry anyone...so long as they're rich. Yes...I happen to be a gold digger.**

**Aqua: I think I'll marry a sailor...**

**Norman: Quinta is such a cute girl...but why is she so envious?**

After a few minutes, Team Oscar successfully filled their treasure chest.

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Dawn.

Immediately, Team Oscar began to cheer.

"Once again, you get an advantage during the challenge." said moonchild.

Team Hollywood and Team Stardom both sighed. At this rate, they weren't going to be able to score first place.

Team Oscar were feeling pretty lucky indeed.

"Right then...the next challenge is going to be trying to stay aboard a boat." spoke Dawn.

"Stay aboard a boat?" inquired Patrick.

"It's going to shake uncontrollably...so before you step on, does anyone get seasick?" asked the moonchild.

"I do." answered Morgan.

"Alright then...you get solo immunity if your team loses...however, you won't be able to vote." said Dawn.

Morgan shrugged. That seemed fair enough.

"Also...is anyone unable to swim?" asked the moonchild.

"I can't..." murmured Dennis.

"Oddly enough I happen to be an excellent swimmer..." noted Aqua.

"That doesn't surprise me..." answered Rachel.

"Alright then...I'll give you a life preserver." said Dawn.

Immediately, she put the life preserver around his waist.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Dennis.

"I guess he's too fat to swim..." remarked Cynthia.

"I can do the doggy paddle pretty well!" exclaimed Lucca.

"That's because you were raised by wolves." noted Cindy.

"Oh...right." answered the wolf girl.

"I don't see why you forgot that." spoke Patrick.

"Yeah...why did I forget that?" inquired Lucca.

**Confessional: It looks like everyone's ready.**

**Dennis: How am I supposed to take this off after the challenge? I think it's stuck! Darn my enormous stomach...**

**Morgan: There...hopefully now I won't vomit all over the place. Then again, people used to vomit all the time on this show.**

**Aqua: We get a bigger boat? Yes!**

**Roger: Maybe it's time for us to use our Mike Idol...**

Realizing that they were at a disadvantage against Team Oscar, Team Stardom decided it was time to use their Mike Idol.

Immediately, Louis pulled out the Idol.

"What's this? Two idols in the same challenge...how about that." said the hostess.

B scratched his head.

"Right...let's see what you're going to get." spoke Dawn.

"I bet you're going to get a colossal disadvantage!" exclaimed Scott.

"Grow up, Scott." demanded the moonchild.

"Yeah! Listen to her!" bellowed Scott's conscience.

"Never." answered the main villain of Total Drama Revenge Of The Island.

Scott's conscience began to scream.

"Heh heh heh." snickered Scott.

Personally, Scott's talking conscience wondered if he should go elsewhere.

"I wonder if I have a talking conscience..." murmured Dawn.

Sure enough, Dawn's conscience suddenly materialized in her brain.

Oddly enough, she somewhat resembled her.

"Um, hey there..." said the moonchild.

"Hey!" exclaimed Dawn's conscience.

"So...have I been a good girl lately?" asked the hostess.

"You sure have!" answered the figment of her imagination.

"Yes!" cheered Dawn.

"You sure have it easy..." murmured Scott's conscience.

"I'm sorry that you got stuck with him." sympathized Dawn's conscience.

"Er...how are our consciences interacting?" questioned Dawn.

Dawn and Scott's consciences both shrugged.

"Who cares?" asked Scott.

**Confessional: Yes, Dawn has a talking conscience too.**

**Dawn's Conscience: How am I using the confessional? Oh well.**

**Scott's Conscience: Yes...I'm using the confessional again. It defies all logic.**

**Dawn: Why is my conscience suddenly speaking? This hasn't happened before...**

**Scott: I'm a bit surprised I even have a conscience...**

Immediately, the twenty-two (er, twenty-one) campers boarded the three ships.

Well, Team Oscar and Team Hollywood did anyway. Team Stardom were still awaiting the results of their Mike Idol.

Fortunately, it appeared that they were getting an advantage during the challenge.

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Dawn.

"Yes!" cheered Kairi.

"Alright!" exclaimed Louis.

"I guess today's our lucky day." said Neila.

"I'm looking forward to this!" bellowed Roger.

"This is going to be fun..." murmured Olivia.

"I feel so excited." said Forrest.

"We sure got lucky." noted Marvin.

"Maybe I should write a book about this..." questioned Wendy.

Immediately, Dawn pressed a button to enlarge the boat.

"I didn't know you could do that..." spoke B.

"The boats were secretly adjustable...that's why I was able to give Team Oscar a bigger boat." explained the moonchild.

"Now I get it..." murmured the silent genius.

Team Hollywood groaned. It was going to be harder for them to win the challenge than ever now.

**Confessional: Can Team Hollywood win this?**

**Vincent: *he is thinking of what to do***

**Artemis: Perfect! Now we're going to lose for sure!**

**Patrick: We're the only team not to get a big boat...*he sighs***

**Lucca: Are we going to lose?**

Immediately, Team Stardom stepped onto their enlarged boat as well.

"Right...I'm going to start off small. That way you won't have a hard time staying on the boat...however, it's going to get harder." spoke Dawn.

Pressing a button, the ships began to shake mildly.

Immediately, the campers began to grab on to something so that they wouldn't fall off.

At the moment, nobody had done so.

"Again, this is just a sign of what's to come." said Dawn.

"Graaarghh!" bellowed a voice.

"Huh?" asked the moonchild.

Suddenly, James appeared...he was wearing a pirate's bandana.

"CragmiteBlaster already did this during Total Drama Tweenabet!" bellowed the teenage boy.

"I thought he got voted off..." said Quinta.

"Yeah, me too..." nodded Norman.

"He has a habit of showing up regardless of how many times we kick him off the show...don't worry about him." spoke Dawn.

"I demand that we do a more original challenge!" exclaimed James.

"Well, I suppose that we could make a few changes." said the moonchild.

Immediately, she pulled out some buckets of paint.

Shortly afterwards, the interns painted Team Stardom's boat blue, Team Hollywood's boat red, and Team Oscar's boat green.

"Alright then! It looks good!" exclaimed Izzy.

"Yeah...it does..." nodded Owen.

"Funny...I was under the impression that since you were fat that you weren't a good swimmer..." questioned Alejandro.

"I know...it's weird." answered the chubby teenager.

"Don't call him fat!" demanded Staci.

"Fine..." murmured the manipulator.

"Is that better?" asked Dawn.

"A little bit..." murmured James.

"Hmm..." thought the moonchild. How was she going to make the challenge more original?

"I'll see what I can do."

James let out a sigh of relief.

"Oddly enough back when Blaineley was on this show we would usually throw a pie in his face to get him to leave..." noted Mike.

"Oh yeah..." acknowledged Dawn.

"Anyone got a pie?" asked Scott.

"I have one!" exclaimed Izzy.

"But it's wet and soggy..." pointed out Owen. They were in water a few minutes ago.

"Who cares?" inquired the teenage girl.

"It's not necessary." said Dawn.

James let out a sigh of relief.

**Confessional: Yes, I want this story to be original.**

**Dawn: Maybe I could throw in some things?**

**James: *he is hyperventilating***

**Aqua: Shouldn't he be at the Playa? Personally I would love to use their swimming pool...that's something to look forward to if I get voted off, I suppose.**

Dawn pressed the button again, and this time the boat was shaking a bit more vigorously.

"Oh boy..." murmured Cindy.

"I wonder whose going to fall off first?" inquired Neila.

As it turned out, it was Louis.

"D'oh!" bellowed the boy.

"Oh dear...you've always been rather unfortunate." noted the former intern.

"I know..." nodded Louis.

"Sorry, but you're out of the challenge." said Dawn.

Sighing, Louis swam back to the shoreline.

"I hope that they can do this without me..." spoke the teenage boy.

"Maybe you could try cheering them on?" suggested the hostess.

"Not like it will do them any good." murmured Scott.

"Aren't you a party pooper." noted Dawn.

"That reminds me...I need to use the restroom." spoke B.

"Alright then...Scott, you hold on for the camera for me, will you?" inquired the moonchild.

"But it's heavy..." complained Scott.

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you started being mean to the campers..." pointed out Dawn.

"Yeah...maybe you should have thought of that." suggested Scott's conscience.

Scott began to grumble.

Personally, he wondered how B was able to lift it so easily. Then again, his title on Revenge Of The Island was "The Strong, Silent Genius."

"Right...time to make some changes..." said Dawn.

Immediately, part of the ships each of the teams were on broke off.

**Confessional: This is the Total Drama Insanity vandalism challenge all over again.**

**James: Finally! Now I can go back to the Playa! Oddly enough they suggested that I take some deep breaths...I wonder why?**

**Dawn: Don't worry...I can always get these boats fixed.**

**Lucca: Wow! That was exciting!**

**Aqua: I'm a bit glad that Susan is gone...she wouldn't do well in this challenge at all.**

The effects were immediately noticeable.

Sure enough, some of the campers ended up falling into the water.

Cindy and Patrick both fell in, Patrick landing on top of Cindy in the process.

Immediately, they both began to blush.

Likewise, Olivia and Marvin fell in as well...

...in the process, they ended up sharing a kiss, causing their faces to turn red.

"OK...I'm starting to wonder if this was such a good idea." noted Dawn.

"At least the challenge is more original now." said James.

"I'm so glad that I'm not competing in this challenge..." murmured Morgan.

"I wouldn't mind kissing Neila..." spoke Louis to himself.

"What?" asked Morgan.

"Nothing, nothing!" exclaimed the boy in embarrassment.

Neila raised an eyebrow. She thought for a second that Louis had mentioned her name.

What exactly had he said?

Norman ended up falling off as well.

"How can I fall off first? I am perfect!" exclaimed the teenage boy.

He was not happy at the turn of the events.

"Funny...I was under the impression that I was going to fall off first..." spoke Quinta.

Suddenly, she ended up falling off the ship...and ended up kissing Norman on the lips.

"Woohoo!" thought Norman.

"Heh heh..." giggled Quinta.

"Did we really have to change the challenge?" asked Dawn.

"The campers are getting their first kisses, aren't they?" inquired Rachel.

"Well, that's true..." answered the moonchild.

Rachel began to giggle.

**Confessional: Love is in the air! Even though it isn't Valentine's Day.**

**Rachel: This challenge is so awesome...**

**Jack: The only thing I would ever kiss is a bag of money! *he begins kissing his bag of money***

**Dennis: I'm in love with food...nothing else.**

**Artemis: Am I going to kiss Roger on the lips? Then again we're not on the same team.**

The challenge went on like this...with Dawn making the boat shake more and breaking off pieces of the ship.

Eventually, it came down to Artemis, Neila, and Aqua.

"Wow...Artemis is really strong." noted Roger.

"I know..." nodded Cindy. She found that out when she tried to take a silver piece of eight away from her.

"Don't try wrestling her." warned Patrick.

Oddly enough, Vincent had happened to be the next person standing next to Artemis herself. Apparently, he was very strong as well...though not at her level.

By the looks of it, he would be able to defeat Patrick in a wrestling match as well, though of course he would have a harder time than Artemis.

Of course, since Artemis wanted her team to lose, she decided to let go.

"Whoops!" exclaimed the preteen girl.

"Sorry, Team Hollywood...but you've lost the challenge." said Dawn.

Cynthia scowled, Vincent frowned, Cindy played a song of sorrow, Patrick's soccer ball deflated, Lucca howled sadly, Morgan stomped his foot in frustration (even though he didn't have to worry about being eliminated), and Artemis screamed "Nooooo!" much like Darth Vader (even though it was her intention to lose the challenge).

Back at the Team Hollywood girls' trailer, Bruce fell to the ground and tapped his fist against the floor. Apparently, he had realized his team had lost as well, even though he wasn't actually present.

Either that, or he was simply upset that Artemis forced him to be a transvestite.

Team Oscar began to smile. It looked like they weren't going to have to attend an awards ceremony this time.

Of course, it down between Neila and Aqua.

"Ever since the accident...I've been rather strong." noted the former intern.

However, she eventually lost against Aqua.

"Well, second place isn't too bad." acknowledged Neila.

"Yes! We won!" exclaimed Aqua.

"Congratulations, Aqua. And congratulations, Team Oscar." cheered Dawn.

Louis scratched his head, Neila let out a yawn, Wendy resumed reading her book, Olivia oiled her metal leg, Marvin shrugged, Kairi swung around her fake katana, Forrest fiddled with his wrench, and Roger adjusted his hat.

Dennis ravenously ate some food, Jack began to hug his bag of money tightly, Rachel blew the audience a kiss, Aqua poured water on herself, Norman looked at himself in the mirror, and a big smile appeared on Quinta's face.

"Team Oscar, since you're our big winners for today, you each get your own toy pirate ships." explained Dawn.

Team Oscar began to cheer.

"Team Stardom...you don't get a prize...but you don't get an awards ceremony either. I guess it all balances out." noted the moonchild.

"That's why we were kind of indifferent." acknowledged Wendy.

"I understand why the campers do that when they get second place." spoke B. He would feel rather indifferent too.

"Team Hollywood...you've scored last for the first time this season. This time, you're going to be attending the awards ceremony." noted the moonchild.

Immediately, Artemis began to giggle.

"Why is Artemis so excited about this?" asked Cindy.

"I think she's up to no good." answered Patrick.

"Hmm..." thought the rock star.

"Psst! Patrick! Meet me at the girls' trailer!" whispered Artemis.

"Huh? Sure." murmured the jock.

Cindy raised an eyebrow.

**Confessional: Just how is Patrick going to be involved in Artemis's evil plan?**

**Artemis: Good, we've lost the challenge. Now it's time for Phase 2!**

**Cynthia: Why do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen to one of my teammates?**

**Lucca: Darn it! We lost!**

**Cindy: *she is scratching her head***

_A few minutes later..._

"Alright, Patrick. I want you to empty this bag into Bruce's suitcase for me." said Artemis.

"What's in that bag?" inquired the jock.

"You'll see." answered the preteen girl.

Immediately, Patrick emptied the bag into Bruce's suitcase.

"When I give the signal, you'll show everyone what you found in his suitcase." spoke Artemis.

"What signal should we use?" inquired Patrick.

Artemis handed Patrick her cell phone.

"You have a cell phone?" asked the jock.

"Yes, I built one myself. When it vibrates, you know what to do, right?" asked Artemis.

"I...guess." nodded Patrick.

"Good. I want you to lock me in the girls' trailer now." spoke the preteen girl.

"The girls' trailer? I thought it only locked from the inside." questioned Patrick.

"Thanks to a few adjustments I made, it can be locked from the outside too." explained Artemis.

"Alright then." answered the jock.

"Besides, I have a skeleton key!" exclaimed Artemis.

Immediately, she pulled out her skeleton key.

"Alright then. I'll do that then." nodded Patrick.

"When you do that, I want you to hide in Team Hollywood's boys trailer. Again, the cell phone will vibrate and you'll know what to do." spoke the preteen girl.

"Right, of course." acknowledged the jock.

Immediately, Patrick locked Artemis in.

"Right...now it's time for Phase 3!" exclaimed the evil genius.

"Phase 3?" asked the jock.

"In which a certain school bully's going to get what he deserves!" bellowed Artemis.

"What? Bruce?" inquired Patrick.

"Yes, that's right!" exclaimed the preteen girl.

"Are you sure about this?" asked the jock.

"Of course I'm sure!" bellowed Artemis.

Patrick let out a sigh.

**Confessional: Conspiracy alert!**

**Patrick: I'm starting to wonder if I should have gotten myself involved in this evil plan...well, it's too late to do anything about it now.**

**Artemis: *she has a wide grin on her face***

Immediately, Artemis dressed up Bruce in his normal clothes.

"Hmm?" asked the school bully.

She then used a growth potion to change him back to normal.

"You're changing me back to normal? Great! Now I can get my revenge!" bellowed Bruce.

Immediately, he reached forward to yank on Artemis's hair.

This would prove to be a big mistake.

"You're offering your arm? How kind of you!" exclaimed the preteen girl.

Immediately, Artemis grabbed onto Bruce's arm and began to twist it as hard as she could...

...which was very hard indeed.

"Gah!" bellowed Bruce.

Artemis began to giggle.

"Make it stop!" screamed the bully.

"Whose the brother of your father?" asked the preteen girl.

"My uncle! Uncle!" cried out Bruce.

Artemis let go of Bruce's arm.

Immediately, his face turned pale.

"What? Were you expecting me to be weak just because I'm a girl? Well, I certainly proved you wrong, didn't I?" asked Artemis.

"What-what are you?!" exclaimed Bruce.

"Just a little girl with way too time on her hands." answered the preteen girl.

Curious, he began to wonder where he was.

"Wait...where am I?" asked the bully.

"The girls' trailer." answered Artemis.

"What?! I can't stay here!" bellowed Bruce.

Immediately, he went to open the door to the trailer...

...only to find that it was locked.

"What's going on?!" exclaimed the bully.

"Sorry, but it's locked from the outside. Don't worry, I'm sure that someone will come to rescue you...however, they won't be too happy to find you invading their privacy." noted Artemis.

"What?!" bellowed Bruce.

"Say...I think I hear one of the girls now!" exclaimed the preteen girl.

"I need to get my belongings." murmured Cynthia.

"Wait a minute...you-you set me up!" bellowed Bruce.

"I bet you thought that I was a sweet and innocent girl, didn't you? Big mistake!" exclaimed Artemis.

"Oh man! You've got to shrink me again!" shouted the bully.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help you even if I wanted to. I already threw the shrinking potion away. I didn't need it anymore...besides, I can always make more!" bellowed Total Drama Ecstasy's youngest camper.

_Meanwhile at the kitchen..._

"Hmm...that's weird...I don't recall it being trash day. Oh well." shrugged Chef.

Personally he was happy that the trash bin had been mysteriously emptied.

"Wait...that's weird...the trash is still here...it just appears to have shrunk. How odd. Oh well. I won't look a gift horse in the mouth." noted the cook.

Immediately, he began to cook some food for the campers.

**Confessional: Wasn't that nice of Artemis? Then again, she probably didn't do that on purpose.**

**Chef: *he is whistling***

_Back at the girls' trailer..._

Getting desperate, Bruce decided that he needed to hide.

Unfortunately, he was too big to hide underneath one of the beds.

"Funny...I noticed that you took pride in how big you were...not so productive when you need to hide, now is it?" inquired Artemis.

At this point, Bruce was ready to panic.

"What am I going to do?!" he screamed.

Sure enough, he had his hands pressed against the sides of his head.

"I know what I'm going to do! I'm going to sit back and watch the fun!" exclaimed Artemis.

Immediately, she hid underneath the bed. Unlike Bruce, she was able to hide underneath it very easily.

"Goodbye!" bellowed the preteen girl.

At that very moment, Cynthia opened the door.

She immediately noticed Bruce.

"Um...hi?" asked the bully.

Immediately, Cynthia let out a bloodcurdling scream, causing him to cover his ears.

That scream would be loud enough to attract virtually every single female camper.

"Oh no..." murmured Bruce.

**Confessional: Things aren't looking so good for Bruce.**

**Cynthia: Bruce has got some nerve!**

**Artemis: *she is laughing hysterically***

**Bruce: Uh-oh...**

**Louis: Oddly enough I feel rather happy right about now...I wonder why?**

An angry mob of female campers gathered around the Team Hollywood girls' trailer, ready to bring Bruce to justice.

Thankfully, Cindy was there to help him through with this.

"Bruce, you need to step out of the girls' trailer and face that mob so that you can apologize for what you did. You really shouldn't have gone in here." noted the rock star.

"It's not my fault! Artemis framed me!" bellowed Bruce.

"She did?" asked the rock star.

"Yes! Besides, they might hurt you too!" exclaimed the bully.

"What? No, we won't! We just want Bruce!" bellowed Kairi.

"Well, OK...maybe you're safe...but they'll kill Cynthia!" screeched Bruce.,

"Who do you think's leading the mob?!" shouted Cynthia.

Bruce sighed. It was time for him to stop making excuses.

Reluctantly, he stepped out of the girls' trailer...and found himself being pelted with fruits and vegetables.

"You pervert!" exclaimed Aqua.

"What were you thinking?!" bellowed Quinta.

"Oddly enough I don't really have any complaints...I just wanted to see why you were all gathered here." spoke Rachel.

"This isn't my fault!" exclaimed Bruce.

"Oh really? Explain what happened then!" shouted Cynthia.

"It was Artemis! She forced me into the girls' trailer!" pleaded Bruce.

The female campers rolled their eyes.

"Everyone knows that Artemis would never do such a thing! She's a complete and utter angel!" exclaimed Wendy.

Somehow, Cindy got the feeling that wasn't so true.

At that very moment, the cell phone in Patrick's pocket began to vibrate.

It was time for the next part of the plan.

"Hey everyone! Look what I found in Bruce's suitcase!" exclaimed the jock.

Stepping out of the boys' trailer, Patrick showed the suitcase's content to the girls, causing them to gasp in shock.

Inside the suitcase were the girls' clothing, much of which was their underwear.

Immediately, the girls began to glare at Bruce, who began to gulp.

**Confessional: I think it's safe to say that Bruce's chances of winning the competition have just hit zero.**

**Dawn: All of a sudden I feel a really strange sense of deja vu...**

**Scott: *he is snickering* Alright!**

**Cynthia: Bruce...you...freaking...pervert!**

**Bruce: *he is crying***

**Artemis: *she is rolling on the floor laughing***

**Patrick: So that was what was in that bag? Sheesh!**

Olivia was not happy at Bruce. At all.

Immediately, she kicked Bruce in the groin, causing him to collapse in the ground in pain.

"You disgust me!" bellowed the girl with a metal leg.

And to make matters worse, she had chosen to use her metal leg rather than her right, meaning that it was even more painful than normal.

At this point, Bruce was unable to breathe.

"Yeah! Way to show him!" exclaimed Lucca.

"I hope you're happy, Bruce! Today's going to be your last day in the competition!" bellowed Cynthia.

"Next time...don't steal our belongings..." murmured Neila.

"You're as lecherous as Jiraiya the Toad Sage!" bellowed Kairi.

Rachel handed some of her underwear to Bruce.

"You can keep this. It was a bit too small for me anyway..." said the flirt.

"What a whirlpool you turned out to be!" exclaimed Aqua.

Curious, Cindy thought she heard the sound of someone giggling.

Raising an eyebrow, she noticed that Artemis was not present among all the female campers.

"Things just keep getting stranger..." murmured the rock star.

Now that she thought about it...how exactly did Patrick know to search Bruce's suitcase? Granted, it wasn't necessarily a bad idea...but it was still a bit odd.

"I should really keep an eye on Artemis." noted Cindy.

Where was she, anyway?

"Well, I guess I should get ready for the awards ceremony...though the outcome's already a foregone conclusion." acknowledged the rock star.

**Confessional: I think you know who's going to be eliminated...but if not, you're going to find out.**

**Artemis: This will teach you to steal my teddy! *she taps Bruce's icon on her pager***

**Vincent: *he taps Bruce's icon, with a big smirk on his face***

**Cindy: I feel sorry for Bruce...I'm going to vote for Artemis instead.**

**Bruce: *sighing, he taps Artemis's icon on his pager***

_A few minutes later..._

"Well, Team Hollywood...it looks like you're on the chopping block this time. You seemed to be going pretty strong up until now...but I guess you were bound to slip up sooner or later eh." noted Ezekiel.

"Yeah..." nodded Cynthia.

Bruce was whimpering.

"I suppose you might still be able to do well in challenges with only seven campers...then again, sometimes teams can fall apart like that eh." spoke the farm boy.

"I suppose not all of us were going to make it..." acknowledged Patrick.

Artemis was rather ecstatic about this particular awards ceremony, to say the very least.

"I can understand why..." remarked the jock.

"Right...it's time for me to give you your bags of popcorn now eh." noted Ezekiel.

"I get the first bag of popcorn because I'm immune, right?" asked Morgan.

"You sure do eh. I guess you got lucky like that...then again, there was a clear majority in voting off one of you..." spoke the farm boy.

Bruce began to sniffle.

"The next bag of popcorn goes to Cynthia." noted Ezekiel.

Cynthia immediately threw the bag of popcorn at Bruce.

"Agh!" bellowed the bully.

"That'll teach you!" screeched Cynthia.

"Please don't play with your food eh." demanded the farm boy.

"The next bag of popcorn goes to Cindy."

"Well, that's nice..." murmured the rock star. Personally, she couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Bruce.

Then again, he really shouldn't have bullied the campers the way he did.

"Vincent, you're still in the game."

Vincent smirked in satisfaction.

"Lucca, I hope you enjoy this." said Ezekiel.

"I sure will!" exclaimed the wolf girl.

"Patrick, you're still here too."

Patrick happily claimed his bag of popcorn.

Artemis and Bruce were still without bags of popcorn. Artemis was playing with her teddy bear while Bruce let out a sigh.

"Right...the last bag of tonight goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ezekiel let out a cough.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Artemis."

Sighing, Bruce rose from his seat.

"Um, Artemis...you can claim your bag of popcorn now." spoke Ezekiel.

"What? Oh, sure!" exclaimed the preteen girl.

Immediately, she picked up the bag of popcorn.

"Well, Bruce...anything you would like to say before you enter the Train Of Shame eh?" asked the farm boy.

"Stay away from Artemis! She is evil!" warned Bruce.

Curious, the campers looked around, and noticed Artemis was currently doodling.

"Uh-huh, sure." answered Cynthia.

Immediately, Bruce entered the Train Of Shame.

"Well, try not to end up here next time eh." spoke Ezekiel.

"I won't." answered Artemis.

Cindy let out a sigh of relief.

_A few minutes later..._

"Well, I guess Bruce just learned not to judge a book by its cover...oddly enough that sounds like something Noah or Wendy would say." noted Dawn.

"Yeah..." nodded B.

"Scott, it's time for you to head back to the intern's lounge now." said the moonchild.

"Alright." answered the devious hick.

Immediately, he headed back to the intern's lounge.

Dawn let out a sigh of relief a few minutes later.

"Right...well, I guess it's time for to turn off the camera now...this feels like such a long episode." noted the moonchild.

"I know..." answered B.

"Who would have thought that Artemis would frame Bruce?" inquired Dawn.

"Yeah..." acknowledged the genius.

"I don't want to get on her bad side." noted the hostess.

"Me neither." agreed Bruce.

Immediately, Dawn turned off the camera.

"I'm probably going to have trouble sleeping tonight..." spoke the moonchild.

"Would you like me to come with you?" asked B.

"Sure!" exclaimed Dawn.

Together, they went towards the interns' lounge.

Votes:

Artemis: Bruce

Bruce: Artemis

Lucca: Bruce

Cynthia: Bruce

Vincent: Bruce

Patrick: Bruce

Cindy: Artemis

Morgan: N/A (Dawn wouldn't let him vote)

Bruce: 5

Artemis: 2

**Team Stardom: Roger, Louis, Forrest, Marvin, Kairi, Neila, Wendy, Olivia**

**Team Hollywood: Lucca, Artemis, Vincent, Morgan, Patrick, Cindy, Cynthia**

**Team Oscar: Dennis, Rachel, Quinta, Norman, Aqua, Jack**

Voted off: James, Susan, Bruce

_And Bruce is gone. You probably feel sorry for him...you probably thought his elimination was hilarious. Personally I have mixed feelings about it._

_In the next chapter...well, we're going to have some guest stars...two in fact._


	9. Day 5: Return Of Phineas And Ferb

Total Drama Ecstasy

_In this chapter, we're going to see the return of some of Total Drama's old foes...that's right. It's Phineas and Ferb! They're up to no good again!_

_Let's enjoy the show...and hope that it doesn't get conquered._

**Chapter 9: Return Of Phineas And Ferb**

Dawn was feeling rather on edge. She couldn't help but shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

As before, she and B were standing in the parking lot.

Sure enough, B immediately noticed.

"Is something the matter, Dawn?" inquired B.

"I just can't help but shake the feeling that we're going to be in dire straits soon..." spoke Dawn.

"That doesn't sound good." answered the strong, silent genius.

"No, it doesn't." nodded the moonchild.

"Anyways, do you want to recap the events of the previous episode?" inquired B.

"Sure..." answered Dawn.

Immediately, she began to narrate the events of the previous episode.

"Right...in the last episode, I decided to do a pirate challenge. And yes, I am aware that we did a pirate challenge during Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island." stated Dawn.

Sure enough, James was about to dive out of the water...but he stopped when Dawn explained that to him.

"This time, I was hoping that there wasn't going to be any foul play involved...but as it turned out, no such luck. This time, Artemis decided to do something bad. And yes, she's not the angel that everyone thinks she is." answered Dawn.

B rubbed his hand behind his head.

"After Bruce (who as we all know is a school bully) decided to bully her, she decided to get even with him...by using a shrinking potion and dressing him up like a girl." explained the moonchild.

B sweatdropped.

"That wasn't the end of it, however. Eventually, she decided to change him back...only to frame him for breaking into Team Hollywood's girls' trailer. The girls were not amused, to say the very least." answered Dawn.

B began to blush. That sounded rather...embarrasing.

"Things only got worse for Bruce when Patrick showed up carrying his suitcase...which he had filled with ladies' underwear for Artemis. Sure enough, the girls' anger at him exploded." noted the moonchild.

B's face had turned red.

"Suffice to say, none of the campers approved of Bruce after that. In fact, only two people voted for Artemis rather than him...and of course, it was not enough to prevent him from being eliminated. I kind of feel sorry for the poor guy. To think this was exactly how I got eliminated..." acknowledged Dawn.

"I know..." nodded B.

"However, people seem to be catching on to her true nature as of late. Is it only a matter of time before people discover her true nature?" inquired the moonchild.

"Well, it's not like she really tries to hide it...people just assume that she's a normal girl and leave it at that." answered the strong, silent genius.

"Well, that's true." nodded the winner of Total Drama Insanity.

"Then again, considering how strong she is, maybe they shouldn't." noted B.

"I know. I believe that her physical strength actually surpasses that of her teammates." acknowledged Dawn.

"How about that." answered her boyfriend.

"Anyways, I think we've spoken enough. It's time for the next episode of Total Drama Ec-"

Suddenly, they heard a van entering the Total Drama Action parking lot.

"Hmm?" inquired the moonchild.

"I don't remember ever getting any guests..." stated B.

"Then again, we do typically have a guest star every single episode so far." noted Dawn.

Suddenly, two people stepped out of the van, and Dawn and B gasped in shock.

It was none other than Phineas and Ferb.

"Oh god...it's you guys!" screamed Dawn.

"How did you escape from jail?!" bellowed B.

"We dug our way out!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Oh..." answered the moonchild.

"Now then, where were we? Ah yes. Step in that building over there for us, will you? That way nobody will have to get hurt." stated the boy.

"R-right, of course!" exclaimed Dawn.

As it turned out, it was the very building that they typically used to monitor the cameras.

Dawn and B stepped in, and Ferb locked them inside.

"Everything is going to plan!" bellowed Phineas.

Suddenly, the Total Drama Ecstasy theme song began to play.

"What? No no no no! Play something different!" exclaimed the boy.

Sure enough, the Phineas and Ferb theme song began to play.

"That's better!" bellowed Phineas.

Ferb nodded.

_One drastically altered theme song later..._

Once again, Roger, Louis, and Marvin were rather content as to how the latest challenge had turned out. Personally, they were a bit surprised that Team Oscar managed to win for a change.

Then again, they did appear to have changed their strategy.

"I can't help but shake the feeling that something bad is going on out there..." stated Louis.

"What makes you say that?" inquired Roger.

"It just feels like Total Drama's past is coming back to haunt it." noted the unlucky boy.

"Oh." answered the cop.

"You think we're under attack by girls?" asked Marvin.

"Maybe..." noted the teenage boy.

Marvin began to shiver.

"Where is Forrest, anyway?" inquired Roger.

"I think he went with Kairi." answered Louis.

"I take it they want to hang out?" questioned the preteen boy.

"Yeah..." nodded the unlucky teenager.

"Either that...or they're going on a-"

"Picnic?" asked Roger.

"Yes, a picnic." answered Marvin.

Roger shrugged. He got the feeling that Marvin was referring to something else.

He decided it was best not to dwell on it.

Immediately, he began to straighten his hat.

"How long have you had that hat?" inquired Marvin.

"Since I was five." answered Roger.

"You've been wearing it for a long time, haven't you?" questioned Louis.

"Yes, I have." nodded the boy.

"I wonder if I should get a hat like that." answered the unlucky boy.

"Knock yourself out." answered Roger.

"Do you know where I can get hats like that?" questioned Marvin.

"Probably at the store." explained the son of a police officer.

"Hmm..." thought Louis. Where exactly could he get a hat like that?

He was personally interested in getting one himself.

Then again, he would have to do that after the end of the season...and hopefully in time for the next if he was chosen to be a camper again.

Of course, if he happened to win the prize money, he would probably be getting a lot more than just a hat.

"Do you think we should pay him a visit?" asked Roger.

"Maybe. I do like to relax in this trailer though." answered Marvin.

"Yeah, me too." nodded Louis. It was always nice to get a take a break from the challenges.

Then again, he did enjoy the challenges too, even if they required him to work together with his teammates.

"I was a bit surprised that Team Hollywood lost this time around...they seemed to be doing pretty well earlier..." noted Louis.

"I know...it's weird." acknowledged Roger.

"I wonder what happened?" asked Marvin.

"Maybe they were off their A-Game this time?" questioned Roger.

"Maybe they were." nodded Louis.

Marvin shrugged.

"So far I don't think we've lost any teammates yet..." acknowledged Louis.

"I know. We must be pretty lucky." answered Roger.

"Yes, we are." nodded Marvin.

"Then again, that might change in the future." questioned the son of a policeman.

"Yeah..." agreed the gynophobe.

**Confessional: Will things start to go south for Team Stardom?**

**Marvin: I wonder how Forrest is doing?**

**Louis: Knowing how unlucky I am, I'll probably be the first member of my team to go.**

**Roger: Whatever happens, we need to be ready.**

_At Team Stardom's girls trailer..._

Olivia and Neila were sitting on on the top bunk to the left, while Wendy was sitting on the bottom bunk on the right, reading her book on Total Drama's history.

"Where is Kairi?" inquired Olivia.

"I'm not quite sure..." answered Neila.

"I believe that she went with Forrest..." explained Wendy.

"Oh..." comprehended the former intern. Were they going away from the trailers as friends...or was it something else?

"Did you know that Chris Maclean once sued Jeff Probst for ripping off his style?" inquired the bookworm.

"What? He did? Now that I think of it, they look a lot alike..." questioned the former intern.

"Yes, he did. Seems like he pulled out a James Burgermeister." answered Wendy.

"Wow." stated Olivia.

"Of course, he didn't actually win that lawsuit...but it was a notable part of Total Drama's history nonetheless." explained the bookworm.

"Gosh. I don't want to start ripping off Chris's style." acknowledged Neila.

"Why would we do that? I don't think anybody likes him." answered Olivia.

"That's true." nodded Wendy.

"Why did the producer ever hire him as a host?" questioned Neila.

"Maybe they thought that he was a better person than he really was?" asked Olivia.

"Personally I would never hire him." answered Wendy.

"Me neither." nodded Neila.

Immediately, she began to sigh.

"What's the matter?" inquired Olivia.

"I used to work for that guy...it was terrible." answered Neila.

"Oh yeah..." nodded Wendy.

"I don't want to do it again." stated the intern.

"Right, of course." answered the bookworm.

"Of course, nowadays working as an intern in this show is probably a lot safer...I don't think we're polluting the environment with toxic waste anymore..." noted Olivia.

"That's true." answered Neila. Maybe she could come back as an intern on this show one day.

Then again, she didn't feel quite ready for that yet. She still had some bad memories left to recuperate from.

Maybe a few therapy sessions perhaps? Those sounded like they would be rather helpful.

However, she got the feeling that she wouldn't recover completely. Some things were simply traumatizing like that.

On the other hand, she was feeling a lot better now that she was actually making friends on this show. She noticed that back in the early days, interns did not talk much. They just wanted to do their jobs and get on with it, it seems.

Neila had noticed that some of the interns had been squinting their eyes back when she was working as an intern on Revenge Of The Island, and wondered if that was a signal that she should have left.

"Probably..." thought the former intern. This time, she was going to be more observant of things around her.

After all, Julius Caesar likely wouldn't have been assassinated if he had simply decided to listen to his wife. He should have seen his death coming from a mile away, in fact. Then again, he did seem right to trust Brutus...despite the fact that his name made him sound like...well, a brute.

**Confessional: Everybody hates Chris...except for himself.**

**Neila: I'm kind of glad that Chris is locked behind bars to be honest. It seems to be doing everyone a lot of favors.**

**Olivia: I'm glad that interns are dying so much less...the carnage on this show was beginning to sicken me.**

**Wendy: It says here that back in the early days, the average life expectancy for an intern was about a week at the most. Now it says that they're going to live...for about fifty years. Gosh.**

At the replica of the Thousand-Foot Gorge, Kairi and Forrest were relaxing.

"I have to admit, we have a nice view up here." noted Kairi.

"Yeah...we'll have to be careful not to fall off though." answered Forrest.

"Personally I'm a bit surprised that we can use the water to protect ourselves from the fall...I heard that water won't protect us if we fall thousands of feet..." questioned the ninja.

"Well, we do happen to be cartoon characters." stated the mechanic.

"We're fanfiction characters, actually. But I suppsoe we're as resilient as them." spoke Kairi.

"Why are we breaking the fourth wall?" inquired Forrest.

"Well, you started it." answered the kunoichi.

"Oh yeah." comprehended the mechanic.

"It's nice getting to hang out with you." noted Kairi.

Suddenly, they noticed something that was rather...strange.

"Hmm, that's weird...I think I see two boys at the parking lot." spoke the kunoichi.

Out in the distance, they could see the duo. Oddly enough, they happened to look way different. One of them had orange hair while the other had green...much like Neila. One of them resembled a rabbit while the other had a head shaped like a blender.

They had never seen anyone like them.

"Two boys? I thought everyone here was eleven or older." questioned Forrest. This was rather unusual.

"Were there two late arrivals that Dawn forgot to tell us about? My mind forgets things like that sometimes." inquired Kairi.

"Hmm..." thought Forrest. Something didn't seem quite right about this. He couldn't help but shake the feeling that the duo did not have good intentions, and that Total Drama may be in danger.

Maybe he should try consulting Dawn or B on the matter? They might want to know about this.

However, at the same time, he somehow got the feeling that he shouldn't get too close to the duo.

So, he decided to stay in the same spot for the time being.

"We might want to watch this in order to see how things turn out." stated Forrest.

"Yeah, maybe we should." nodded Kairi.

Curious, they noticed that the duo were heading towards the trailers.

"That's weird..." thought the kunoichi.

Why were they heading towards the trailers?

Something was very odd indeed.

And at the same time, it felt like something was wrong.

What exactly was going on?

**Confessional: Nothing good, I can tell you that.**

**Kairi: I feel a sinister sense of foreboding...**

**Forrest: Who are these two boys? And why are they here?**

**Phineas: *he cackles***

**Ferb: I think I know what Phineas wants to do today.**

_At Team Hollywood's boys' trailer._

With Bruce no longer around to give campers wedgies, there were now three male members of Team Hollywood left.

Of course, these were Patrick, Morgan, and Vincent. Vincent was sitting on the bottom bunk at the left while Patrick and Morgan were sitting together on the top bunk on the right.

Oddly enough, they happened to be friends, even though Morgan enjoyed manipulating people to get ahead in the game.

He was a bit disappointed that he had lost Bruce, but he was just a pawn. He could always find another camper.

He had a few ideas.

"Well, that was a shame. It looks like we've lost Bruce..." noted Patrick.

Immediately, he began to sigh. To be honest, he was starting to regret helping Artemis.

Sure, Bruce was a thug and a bully, but he was also somewhat of a valuable asset to his team due to how muscular he was.

All of a sudden, he was starting to get worried.

"I was under the impression that you wouldn't be sad to see him gone." answered Morgan.

"Well, he was a useful member of our team." answered the jock.

"That's true." nodded the blonde.

Vincent simply stared at the wall.

As it turned out, he was thinking to himself.

"So, we've lost our first awards ceremony. Thankfully Artemis saved me the trouble of having to get my hands dirty..." he thought.

Immediately, he began to smile.

"Vincent's still not talking..." noted Morgan.

"I guess he's a bit like B." answered Patrick.

"Apparently." nodded the blonde.

Vincent simply ignored them. He had no time for distractions.

"To be honest, I actually know who got him eliminated. I believe that it was Artemis." answered Morgan.

"You know about this?" inquired Patrick.

"Yeah...I watched her shrink Bruce with a shrinking potion. Now that I think of it...didn't you show all the girls the things you "found" in his suitcase?" questioned Morgan.

"Alright, you got me. I helped out Artemis with one of her evil schemes..." answered Patrick.

"Well, that's a shame! Now we've lost some good muscle..." noted the blonde.

"I don't think we'll need Bruce to serve as muscle with Artemis around..." questioned the jock.

"What?" inquired Morgan.

"Never mind." stated the jock.

Vincent continued to stare at the wall in silence.

"As they said...Bruce was completely and utterly worthless. He had his elimination coming. I shall not miss him at all." he thought.

Once again, he began to smile.

"So, are you ready for the next challenge?" questioned the jock.

"As I'll ever be." answered Morgan.

**Confessional: There's not going to be a challenge this episode.**

**Morgan: That's assuming that there's going to be a challenge...wait, what am I saying?**

**Vincent: *he is happy to have removed dead weight from his team***

**Patrick: Maybe if I see Bruce again I can apologize to him...then again, maybe Artemis should be the one apologizing.**

_At the Team Hollywood girls' trailer..._

Artemis was feeling rather excited. In fact, she was practically jumping off the walls.

Lucca was sitting on the top bunk to the left, while Cindy was sitting on the top bunk to the right. Cynthia was sitting on the bottom bunk below Cindy.

Why you may ask? Well, in case you aren't up to date in this story, Artemis had successfully gotten rid of someone that she wanted gone, simply because he had decided to take her teddy bear without her permission.

That person was Bruce. He had paid the ultimate price for bullying his fellow campers. It looked as if he would not be winning the million dollars.

"Yes! Yes! Hahahaha! I am the champion!" laughed Artemis.

"Artemis, are you feeling OK? You're acting awfully loopy." asked Cindy.

"You're even more energetic than I am today!" exclaimed Lucca.

"Yes, of course I am! Never better! Why do you ask?" asked the preteen girl.

"You're acting like you belong in a circus." answered Cynthia.

Artemis frowned for a moment, but she quickly began running around the trailer again.

"Is there a particular reason you're so excited?" asked Cindy curiously.

Artemis was about to explain what she had done, when suddenly Lucca asked her a question.

"Did you eat a chocolate bar?" asked Lucca.

"Well, I got one from the vending machine..." answered Artemis truthfully.

"I get sugar rushes like that too!" exclaimed the wolf girl.

"Maybe I am having a sugar rush..." spoke the preteen girl.

"Hmm..." thought Cindy. Somehow, she couldn't help but shake the feeling that had to do with what had happened in the previous episode than the latest one.

Listening closely to Artemis as she ran across the room, Cindy heard her mention sometihng about a "frameup", which she found to be suspicious.

"A frameup?" she pondered.

"Have fun being a lunatic." murmured Cynthia.

Cindy rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Artemis began to calm down.

"Alright, even I think that's gone long enough." noted the preteen girl.

"About time." answered Cynthia.

Immediately, she began to wonder what her next course of action should be.

Granted, she was rather tempted to try to get rid of Cynthia next...however, she knew that if Team Hollywood lost twice in a row, people might get suspicious.

As such, she might want to play it safe for a while.

Suddenly, Lucca began to sniff.

"Funny, I'm detecting an unfamiliar scent. It smells..evil." stated Lucca.

"Evil? Sweet!" exclaimed Artemis.

Cindy and Cynthia raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't seem like a good sign..." answered Cindy.

"Of course it's not a good sign! Good and evil are antonyms!" exclaimed the preteen girl.

"We know that." answered Cynthia.

Artemis let out a sigh.

**Confessional: I wonder how Bruce is doing back at the playa.**

**Lucca: The scent is getting stronger.**

**Artemis: Is it Bruce again? He probably wants revenge...no matter. I bet I can wipe the floor with him.**

**Cynthia: Lucca's probably just being a moron.**

**Cindy: What is it that Lucca picked up? We might want to stay alert.**

_At Team Oscar's trailer for boys..._

"Yes! We finally won a challenge!" exclaimed Dennis.

"I know! Isn't it awesome?" inquired Jack.

"It sure is. I knew we could do it! We are perfect!" bellowed Norman.

"What makes you sure about that?" asked Dennis.

"I just know we are!" exclaimed the arrogant boy.

"But we lost the first two challenges." pointed out Jack.

"That was just a one-time fluke...or a two-time fluke! I'm sure that we're going to win every single challenge from now on." stated Norman.

"Really? Sweet!" exclaimed Dennis.

Jack rolled his eyes. They were setting their hopes up way too high.

Now that they had said that, they were probably going to lose the next challenge...

...and then there would be only five of them left.

Immediately, Jack wondered why he was stuck with what appeared to be the inferior team on Total Drama Ecstasy.

Was it punishment for stealing from others?

If so, he was starting to wonder if he should keep up his kleptomaniac ways.

Then again, old habits did die hard.

"You think that the next challenge is going to be an eating contest?" inquired Norman.

"If so, Dennis is going to excel at it." answered Jack.

"I sure am!" bellowed Dennis.

"I don't! I might become fat and lose all of my fangirls!" bellowed the teenage boy.

"Is that all you think about? Your fangirls?" inquired Jack.

Norman sweatdropped.

"Personally I hope that there's another treasure challenge..." stated the thief. Personally he particularly enjoyed that pirate challenge.

Of course, it also helped that his team actually managed to win that challenge rather than lose horribly like they had done before.

He was personally enjoying his toy pirate ship. It was too bad that it wasn't actually full of treasure like a traditional pirate ship would.

It wasn't like he actually wanted to be a pirate, however. He just wanted treasure, that's all. He wouldn't sink that low.

"At least wearing a hat like that would be nifty." thought Jack.

"I hope there's a talent challenge! You know how talented I am!" bellowed Norman.

"Right, of course." answered Dennis.

"I take it you would try burping the alphabet?" asked Jack.

"Of course I would!" bellowed the glutton.

Now that he thought of it, Jack wasn't sure what he would do for a talent challenge, since his main talent was stealing.

Maybe he needed to try doing something else for a change.

Picking flowers, perhaps? Then again, that was girly. Even he wasn't the one to try stealing bouquets...unless he wanted to impress a girl.

On the other hand, jewelry was fair game.

"I just love taking jewelry..." thought Jack.

Immediately, he began to think all the money he could win on Total Drama if he managed to win the season.

Currently, he had one chance in twenty-one of winning. That seemed like a fairly decent chance right.

Of course, it was less than 5%, but he was hoping for a miracle.

**Confessional: Believe it or not, Norman is not as perfect as he claims to be.**

**Norman: *he shows everyone his shiny teeth***

**Justin: Norman keeps ripping off my style...then again, he doesn't seem to be a villain on this show...just a teenage boy obsessed with his own ego.**

**Jack: I've got to have money! And yes, I thought that the Tom and Jerry movie sucked. Except for Lickboot. I can relate to him...**

**Dennis: C'mon! I want an eating challenge! Is that too much to ask?**

_At Team Oscar's trailer for girls..._

"We finally managed to win a challenge...isn't it great? I feel like I got to kiss a hot guy on the lips." asked Rachel.

"It sure is." nodded Aqua. Personally, she wanted to kiss a hot guy on the lips herself...preferably one that didn't have his shirt off.

"Now hopefully we can recuperate from our losses. Team Hollywood's still got seven members and Team Stardom still has a full party." stated the flirtacious girl.

"I wish we didn't lose so much." remarked Quinta. Even if they did manage to win a challenge for a change, they were still behind the other two teams.

"Well, maybe we can change that...as I said." answered Rachel.

"Right, right." spoke the envious girl.

"Why are you always so jealous of others?" asked Aqua.

"I just feel that everyone's superior to me...and that I'm the runt of the litter." explained Quinta.

She in fact happened to live on a farm, though she wasn't ready to tell her friends that yet. Wouldn't want people to make fun of her. She already suffered from a lack of confidence as it was...hence the reason she liked to hang out with Norman.

Speaking of Norman...

"Hanging out with Norman will do that to you." noted Rachel.

Suddenly, Quinta began to squeal.

Immediately, Rachel began to raise an eyebrow.

She began to shrug.

"Well, no girl can stay passive around a guy." noted the flirtacious girl.

She should know. She was actually starting to lose count of how many boys she had flirted with the past.

However, if a boy had a problem, she would be happy to solve it and she wouldn't ask for anything in return.

Believe it or not, she was willing to put her lust aside in certain situations. She knew people that would do anything if it meant satisfying themselves. It made her shiver.

"That's true." nodded Aqua.

"Do you have any boys you like?" asked Rachel.

"I haven't decided yet." answered the water lover.

"Alright then." acknowledged the flirt.

"Would you like us to help you find someone?" inquired Quinta.

"I'll make my own decisions." spoke Aqua.

"Alright then." nodded the envious girl.

"I'm looking forward to the next challenge!" grinned Rachel.

"I bet you are." answered the water lover. They finally had the opportunity that they were waiting for.

What was there not to like?

**Confessional: Everything.**

**Rachel: Oddly enough I get the feeling that two boys are now on this island...are they old enough for me to make out with without getting arrested?**

**Aqua: *she is thinking about the ocean waves***

**Quinta: At least I get to use the confessional along with everyone else...**

Curious, the campers began to hear noises outside.

They decided to head outside their trailers, and gasped in shock.

It was none other than Phineas and Ferb.

"Sweet! I love this show!" bellowed Artemis.

All the other campers began to stare at Artemis.

"What? To each their own taste! Besides, the author actually loves this show!" exclaimed the preteen girl.

"Then why did he make Phineas and Ferb evil?" questioned Cynthia.

"Because he knows somebody that hates it! He figured it would be funny!" exclaimed the preteen girl.

The other campers shrugged.

"I thought you were arrested!" exclaimed Louis.

"I believe that we already explained that...do we have to do so again?" inquired Phineas.

"Not you two again." stated Neila.

"Guess what? We're here for the prize money!" bellowed the orange-haired boy.

"The prize money? But that's for the campers!" exclaimed Olivia.

"Who cares?" questioned Phineas.

"I don't." answered Ferb.

"Now then, I suggest that you cooperate with us." said the boy in an orange-striped shirt.

"But there's twenty-one of us, and only two of you." pointed out Patrick.

"Oh, we found a way to even the odds." answered Phineas.

"You did?" asked Cindy.

Suddenly, they began to hear mechanical noises.

"What's going on this time?" inquired Rachel.

The other campers immediately gasped in shock.

As it turned out, Phineas and Ferb had brought three dozen Phinedroids and Ferbots with them...with one more Phinedroid than a Ferbot, since Phineas was more of a speaker.

"Like my work?" inquired Ferb.

"Right then. Since we have you surrounded, I suggest that you head back into your trailers. I don't really care which." answered Phineas.

Immediately, the Phinedroids and Ferbots began to force the campers into the trailers at random, causing the lineup to be quite different than usual.

"Don't try to leave them now, or we'll make you watch the animated version of the King And I!" exclaimed Phineas.

The campers gasped in shock. None of them wanted to watch that horrible movie.

"Right then. Ferb, you make sure that none of the campers escape. I'm going to try searching for the prize money. Pretty soon we're going to be millionaires!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Can't we just sell one of our inventions to make ourselves rich?" inquired Ferb.

"No way! I want them to keep them all to myself! And you, of course." answered the ten-year-old.

Ferb shrugged. To each his own taste.

Suddenly, James decided to pay the two a visit.

"Graarrghh! You two already showed up on this show before! Why do we keep having the same guest stars?!" bellowed the boy.

"Oh dear...it looks like someone didn't listen to us, Ferb. Don't say that we didn't warn you." answered Phineas.

Suddenly, a Phinedroid and Ferbot grabbed onto James and tied him to a chair.

"Let me go!" demanded James.

Immediately, Phineas and Ferb began to play the tape to James, causing him to scream in horror.

Phineas and Ferb laughed wickedly.

**Confessional: Oh no! Phineas and Ferb are going to steal the prize money!**

**Phineas: Now, all that's left now is to look for the money. Sheesh, Dawn sure seemed to hide it well.**

**Ferb: We decided that we're not going to try impersonating the hosts this time. Our disguises looked ridiculous.**

**James: You know about what I said about this fanfic being unoriginal? I take it back! I take it all back! *he breaks down into tears***

_A few minutes later..._

"Well, it looks we're doing a good job so far." noted Phineas.

Ferb nodded.

"Once we get the prize money, we'll be all set." acknowledged the ten-year-old.

"You think we should build a counterfeit machine?" inquired Ferb.

"Again, we could do that...but that sounds boring." noted Phineas.

Ferb shrugged.

"Wait, shouldn't you be guarding the prisoners?" inquired the ten-year-old.

Phineas's nine-year-old brother sweatdropped.

Immediately, he went to do so.

"If you want we can just use the Phinedroids and Ferbots if the money gets too hard to find." answered Phineas.

Ferb shrugged. That seemed like a plan, but he wanted to be cautious.

"Soon we shall be the winners of Total Drama Ecstasy! Hahahaha!" laughed Phineas.

_Oh dear. It looks like Phineas and Ferb have returned...as the title of this chapter could tell you._

_This time, they mean business. They've brought an army of Phinedroids and Ferbots with yo.._

_And yes, I do love Phineas and Ferb...I just find it easy to make fun of that's all. Then again, I think it's easy to make fun of Total Drama too._

_I find it easy to imagine a parody of a show so long as it's rather decent, wouldn't you say?_

_I'll be seeing you._


End file.
